Runaway
by xStepOneIsYourHeartx
Summary: Shaun and Andy find themselves on the run after running into some trouble with their record label and getting in a fight with Bradie. The two find themselves in a situation they never imagined themselves in. Will Short Stack be okay? Will their friendship be okay in the end, or will it become something stronger? Shandy pairing, MA rating.
1. Chapter 1 - You In?

Andy was angry, he just couldn't wrap his head around it. The release of their album was supposed to be a good time, it wasn't supposed to be filled with miscommunication, heartache and rumours from reporters who didn't know for one second how hard they worked on this. He didn't understand how it was possible for his week to go from good-to-bad in a matter of days. He couldn't figure it out. He had done nothing wrong. Now he's sitting on his bed with his head between the palms of his hands trying to regulate his breathing. It couldn't be real. This was too much.

Miscommunication was what started it. The managers and labels had fucked them around. Releasing the album was something so quick and messy they hoped once it dropped it'd be all over. Then Andy's heart broke. Their hard work was wasted and he couldn't explain to his fans, his family, nothing. Everything he worked for was ruined. Then the rumours, those were Andy's favourites. Rumours that Andy was going to be a dad, rumours he was dead, gay, an alcoholic/drug addict, homeless and rumours that he never actually played bass, as if it were all fake and some ugly guy was backstage playing. Then the rumours that the album wasn't their own work came along.

No one got it, over the past 10 years everyone besides the boys and fans always acted as if they were stupid, as if they were irrelevant, as if their look, their persona, their music, was nothing but an act for fame or money. That was never what Andy originally had in his mind. All there was when he was 15 was Short Stack and his below average grades from school. He would've actually dropped out if he knew this was the future he would have had. Nothing about them was manufactured. They worked for this and they loved their fans with all their hearts. He usually wouldn't give a shit, but it was so much more than this. They spent over a year trying to perfect something, after Andy spent almost a year and a half hiding from the world wondering where to go from here. But now fans were starting to believe the things they heard, and Andy couldn't do anything to stop it. He was having a panic attack.

The rumour was that Short Stack took all their songs from a popular UK bands album and now they were getting taken to court.

In reality, their label sold their album to this band to remake before the boys even knew it happened. But the label are telling the media exactly what they wanted to hear. That Short Stack were phony musicians.

It was too much of a mess, their reputation was at its brink.

It was all going to be over. Andy's panic attack got worse.

After two years of Andy's life finally piecing together.

Short Stack were going to lose every inch of potential. It was going to be over.

They couldn't even say anything, they were told not to, and they were told if they said anything they would be completely dropped. Everything they've built, gone. They'd be on their feet with Part Time jobs whilst playing pub shows because that's all they could afford.

Shaun tried his hardest to fight. He always did, but Andy told him not to after hearing the consequences. Bradie was strategically trying to find a way to show evidence to the court. Shaun was the most optimistic, saying things like "Hey, it'd be nice to be that small Aussie band again"

But then what was the point? They worked so hard they didn't deserve to be pushed down like this. They didn't deserve to be kicked around when they did nothing but what they loved.

For once, Bradie was the one who took control over the situation so calmly, but when it came to Bradie, Shaun and Andy working together, it broke into a fight. Shaun and Andy's opinions were too unrealistic and askew. Both too optimistic and pessimistic. Bradie told them to leave him to sort this shit out, that they would be no help.

Which is why Andy was sitting on his bed, head between his hands trying to control his breathing. He had never felt this way in his life. He had no control. He felt like he was dying. He wanted his fans to know he loved them, that it would be okay, that all this shit is all bullshit. Short Stack write music, they don't steal it.

But he couldn't, because one word on social media would be the end of their career, Andy would lose Shaun and Bradie forever.

Andy breathed deeply, hearing his phone buzz loudly against his bedside table. His shaky hand picked up the phone and answered quickly seeing Shaun's name pop up.

"H-Hello?" Andy breath shook

"Hey, you alright?" Shaun wondered, Andy huffed

"Just spent the past 15 minutes having a panic attack" He admitted

"Honestly, me too" he laughed, Andy smiled

"So now what?" he wondered

"…Let's runaway from this bullshit" he proposed

Andy stayed quiet, running over what he said over and over again in his mind

"What about Bradie?" he wondered

"Fuck Bradie. He wants to deal with this on his own. You in?" Shaun wondered.

Andy took yet another deep breath, nodding "Of course"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Great Escape

In a few hours, Shaun was at his house with his car with a trailer full of god knows what. Andy quickly opened the door, feeling adrenaline run through him. This was insane. Even for them. No sense of responsibility, they were going to escape. It both terrified and excited him.

"Hey, your stuff ready?" Shaun wondered as he approached, sliding his phone into his back pocket

"Yeah, it's in the lounge" Andy told him and Shaun just nodded, wondering through to grab his bags. Andy followed, grabbing things to take to the car.

"What's with the trailer?" He wondered, throwing his shit in the backseat. Shaun put the bags in the back seat, moving his way to open the trailer.

Andy followed to look inside. It was things like sleeping bags, his surf board, and his guitar, the tent they used once in their life, blow up mattresses, blankets, pillows and eskies. Andy laughed in disbelief.

"How long are we going for?"

Shaun shrugged "till we want to come back"

This was definitely insane.

"You ready?" Shaun wondered

"Yeah" Andy smiled "let me just check everything before I lock up the house"

Shaun nodded "Okay, I'll be in the car" he told him before locking up the trailer.

Andy ran back inside, smiling at how fulfilling this rush felt. He checked every room, making sure he had everything and turned everything off before it clicked somewhere inside him that he had to leave a note. People would wonder where they went. As long as they knew they were okay, then there wouldn't be any drama.

He grabbed a piece of paper from his printer, grabbing a pen to quickly scrawl down.

' _Whoever is reading this, everything is okay. We just needed to get away for a while. I hope you understand. We'll be back…just don't know when. Don't look for us. We don't want to be found_ '

He nodded to himself before quickly looking in the fridge to grab the last two beers before running outside, locking the door before running down to the car. He got in and buckled himself in. He opened a beer, looking at Shaun on his phone.

"What are you doing?" he wondered, taking a sip

"Turning off my data, going on airplane mode and turning it off" he muttered, holding down the lock button before swiping to turn it off. Andy pulled out his phone, following suit before Shaun opened the glovebox. The two put their phones in there before Shaun shut it. Shaun looked at Andy and held his hand out for the beer. Andy passed it over and Shaun had a quick glug before passing it back, starting the engine.

"Let's get the fuck out of here"

Shaun took off down the road quickly, Andy grinned, taking another swig of the bitter beverage. Usually, he would be anxious about letting Shaun drive because he was reckless, but that was the point of them running away, and Andy couldn't have given two shits as to what could happen to them.

"Where are we going first?" Andy wondered

"Sydney, I booked us a room, then when we get there we'll figure it out. We'll leave tomorrow morning" He told him straight up. Andy nodded, overhearing the radio.

"Australian band Short Stack due for court hearing after—"

Andy quickly shut it off, Shaun stared blankly ahead at the road. Andy bit his lip, grabbing Shaun's CD's, he flicked through them, trying to find something that appealed to him. He started smirking before putting on a So Fresh CD Shaun only got because Planets was featured on it.

'Only Girl in the World' by Rihanna started playing and Andy instantly started dancing in his seat

"Oh fuck no—" Shaun began to whine, Andy started laughing, turning it up louder

"Come on, you gotta love it!" Andy yelled over the pounding music, singing along "Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like!"

Shaun laughed, they sung together

"So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight…I wanna make you beg for it, then I'm a make you swallow your pride!"

"Fuck yes!" Andy called out, sculling down some more of his beer. Shaun started screaming the lyrics, speeding up as he got on the highway.

"I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL!" Andy instantly joined in, they sung together "LIKE IM THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD! LIKE IM THE ONLY ONE THAT YOU'LL EVER LOVE! LIKE IM THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS YOUR HEART!"

Shaun continued screaming, Andy wound down the window, dancing in his seat, screaming along with his arm out the window. The city was a while away and the roads were almost empty. This was the perfect distraction, they felt free. They felt happy, not caring, screaming lyrics from pop songs. This was the perfect escape. They needed this.

They were around the halfway mark when Planets started playing. Andy felt his stomach churn, turning it down. Shaun's brows furrowed.

"What's up?" he wondered

"It reminded me what we're doing" Andy told him, looking at the driver who quickly glanced at him.

"Scary, isn't it?"

"Exhilarating, to be honest" Andy told him, the two grinned. Shaun turned it up, focussing on the road again. Andy smiled, opening the second beer and taking a swig, screwing up his nose at how warm it was now. Only another hour and they'd be in Sydney.


	3. Chapter 3 - City Lights

They reached Sydney and Shaun parked in the hotel parking before they entered the hotel itself. Andy felt paranoid. He worried someone would notice them, that they'd tell someone and suddenly media would be trying to flood them. Not that they were popular enough to have media on them, but Universal Studios were. Andy wanted them to be invincible. Invisible.

They dragged their luggage up to their room, Andy looked out the window to see their high-rise view of Sydney. He chewed on his lip for a moment, watching the sun lower behind the buildings as the city lights grew brighter. Shaun grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and opened it, taking a sip.

"What do you want for dinner?" Shaun wondered

Andy shrugged before turning to him "You know you have to pay for that water bottle right?"

"Yeah I know" Shaun laughed "It's only like 3 bucks"

"True" Andy laid off, stretching his arms before laying on the bed. He pulled out his phone from his bag, Shaun instantly took it off him, throwing it back in the bag.

"What are you doing?" Shaun wondered as Andy stared at him confused

"I wanted to see if anyone had noticed" he told him

"Give it a while" Shaun replied, putting the water bottle on the side table.

"…Do you think they'll notice?" Andy asked, Shaun shrugged

"Most people are so full of themselves they wouldn't notice, but considering our story is on the news. Yeah, they might" he sighed "You're not having any second thoughts are you? I brought us here as a safe zone so we could travel home—"

"No" Andy bluntly told him "I don't wanna go home" he shook his head "This is what I want"

Shaun licked his lips before flashing a smile "Same. So, what's for dinner?"

Andy shrugged "Want to go for a walk and see what's around? I don't want to pay $100 for room service that will give us food poisoning"

Shaun quickly agreed, the two got dressed nice enough for dinner in town. They walked out of the hotel and walked the streets, the two kept their head up, hoping they wouldn't get noticed.

"What do you feel like?" Andy wondered

"No idea. Let's just go to a restaurant" He told him and they kept their eyes out for a restaurant that called out to them

They passed many restaurants, but they were busy due to the fact it was 6pm on a Friday and they didn't have a reservation. But they walked along the streets, trying not to get too far from their hotel. They turned a corner and Andy noticed a JB Hi-Fi a few stores down.

"Should we get some CD's?" Andy asked "I doubt we'd want to listen to the radio and the same 5 albums you have in the car over and over"

"That's a good idea" Shaun agreed and they walked in the store, making their way to the CD's.

They both browsed up and down the aisles, Andy picked out a few from the $10 section in hope they would be good. Well, their album was released at $10 and that wasn't too bad. They didn't think it was bad anyway. Actually, they are so fucking proud of it and that's why they're angry. If they lost this court case, their career would be done for. They were never going to meet the quota.

Shaun and Andy met in the punk section, wondering if they should re-purchase an album they hadn't heard since they were kids.

"I don't want to spend money on something we have at home" Shaun told Andy who agreed

"Well check out the other albums. How about Twenty One Pilots? Apparently they're good"

"Maybe" Shaun hummed, picking it up to read the tracks. Andy grabbed a Fall Out Boy album, looking at that too.

Shaun turned his head slightly to see two younger boys chuckling whilst holding the Short Stack album in one hand. One boy looked at the album, whilst the other kept glancing at Shaun and Andy.

"Aren't those guys off this cover?" One wondered to his friend.

Shaun swallowed "we better go"

"Why?" Andy spoke softly, putting down the album he was holding

"Those kids notice we're the dudes on the album"

"You sure?" Andy's brows furrowed

The kid laughed "total dickheads. We should punch them up"

Shaun raised his eyebrows, the two stared at each other, wanting to laugh at the fact two 16 year olds wanted to fight them.

"Alright" Andy surrendered "let's just get these and go"

They left the store with a bag full of CD's, making their way quickly down the street

"I can't believe 16 year olds wanted to punch us" Andy laughed

"That is so messed up" Shaun laughed "Why are they still selling the CD if it's has copyright issues?"

"More money, obviously" Andy shook his head "I can't believe this shit"

Shaun nudged him with his shoulder "Hey, we're escaping to forget about it"

"I know it's just stupid"

"Stop talking about it" Shaun told him off "Stop talking and it'll go away"

Andy took a deep breath, nodding

"Oh hey!" Shaun pointed to a restaurant across the road that looked empty

The two carefully crossed the road, making their way inside. The interior was filled with dark walls and fairy lights. There was something so appealing about the waterfall in the centre of the feature wall, with some succulent plants hung up along it. A short lady who was at least 40 walked over with a kind smile.

"How can I help you both today?" She asked with an American accent, which Andy instantly thought was cool, of course.

"Just a table for two thanks" Shaun told her and she nodded, leading the boys to the back where it opened up into a wider room, a stage where a band were setting up, only about 4 or 5 other tables taken up by couples and friends stopping in for dinner. It was a very romantic, the boys could feel irony sinking into them.

She sat them at a table left of the stage, a candle was lit in the centre of the table, the lady placed two menus in front of them and they quickly thanked her, ordering some drinks before she went away.

Andy opened up the menu and started searching through, Shaun bit his lip.

"Is this weird?" He wondered

Andy looked up from the menu "What do you mean?"

"We're eating in a very dark romantic kind of setting, that doesn't bother you?"

Andy let out a loud laugh before quickly covering his mouth remembering how quiet the room was.

"Seriously?" Andy laughed "It's not a big deal, we're here to eat, not have sex"

Shaun laughed loudly and covered his face with his menu, the waitress came over and put their wines in front of him and Shaun almost slammed his menu back down, causing her to jump a little bit. Now Andy was the one covering his face.

"I'm sorry" Shaun apologised whole-heartedly, she let out a laugh

"Just let me know when you're ready to order" she smiled before walking away. Shaun and Andy gave each other a wide-eyed look before Andy cleared his throat, trying to hide his laughter before looking back at the menu.

"What were you thinking of getting?" Shaun wondered

"This fancy burger and chips doesn't look bad"

"Fancy burger? If you wanted a fancy burger we could've gone to McDonalds"

Andy shook his head "it's not the same, dickhead, look at your menu"

Shaun opened his up and looked at it quickly before muttering "whatever"

They got back to the hotel at a reasonable hour considering their early start the next day. They both got in bed with a notebook and pen, Shaun on his laptop using the free Wi-Fi to look up things they could see on their trip. Victoria was first on the list. There wasn't much in Canberra that interested them, so Victoria it was. Andy wrote the things down individually on the page, placing question marks next to the places they weren't sure about.

They decided on going straight to Melbourne before visiting places that were on the way to Adelaide. They figured a trip to Perth may require a plane. But they'd see about that when they actually got there.

They put the book away and they settled in bed, turning off the light. The both of them stared at the roof with wide-open eyes. They weren't tired.

"Shit, we didn't set an alarm" Shaun muttered

"I'll set one on my phone. It's on airplane mode so it can't be too bad"

"Yeah alright"

Andy got up quickly, rummaging through his bag in the dark. Shaun noticed he got the phone once it lit up in his face.

"What time do we get up?"

"We have to be out before traffic starts otherwise it'll take forever. Maybe four?"

"Four?!" he whined "that's so early"

"We'll take turns driving obviously"

Andy hummed, putting on the early alarm before putting it on the bedside table and getting back in bed. They closed their eyes in attempt to sleep. Andy pressed his cold toes against Shaun's warm leg, causing him to kick him off.

"Holy shit you're freezing"

Andy laughed, Shaun shook his head.

"How are we not going to kill each other on this trip?" Andy wondered

Shaun started laughing now "I know. It's going to be fun though"

"Yeah" Andy agreed before the two rolled to face each other, closing their eyes.

"Night Andy"

"Night Shaun"


	4. Chapter 4 - Blur

4am. The loud ignorance came from Andy's phone. Andy kept his eyes shut, he was too tired to be bothered. Shaun groaned, stirring his head before kicking Andy in the leg.

"Turn it off" he whined

Andy groaned "You wanted to wake up at this time, you turn it off"

"I will literally fart on your face if you don't turn it off" Shaun threatened

Andy opened his eyes and rubbed them quickly before turning off the alarm. He instantly sighed and rolled over to sleep some more. Shaun turned on his lamp, causing Andy to cover his face.

"Fuck off" Andy muttered

"Get up!" he said, suddenly full of energy as he leaped onto his best friend, sitting so his ass was directed at his face

"I will if you get off me!" he whined, slapping Shaun's ass away.

Shaun smirked, getting off "I'm in the shower first!" he called out, running to the bathroom. Andy was considering going in there whilst he's in the shower to take a massive dump to mess with him, but he didn't even have the energy for that. It took him so long to fall asleep last night, he overthought everything while Shaun snored like an 86 year old deaf man. He had no idea how this was going to work, whenever it's the two of them without Bradie for longer than three days they become little kids unable to take responsibility for anything they do in life.

Actually, that could be a good thing this time.

They had breakfast and were both dressed and ready by 5:30am. It was going to be a long but worthwhile trip to Melbourne now.

The hours were slow and boring. Every second town they stopped in they'd stop for a pee break and switch drivers. When Andy drove, Shaun slept. When Shaun drove, Andy slept. It was repetitive, but it felt good somehow, they were in dead silent areas with nothing but one of the albums they bought the day before softly playing in the background. It gave them equal time to think and convince themselves further that this was a great idea, and it was. They felt useless at this point, no one wanted them around. So what was the point? The stress levels were high and no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't fight. Usually, they'd fight head on, but they couldn't this time, because they had already lost. And Bradie told them he didn't want them involved. That was his loss.

By 9:30am both of them couldn't sleep anymore and were just enjoying the cruise as they passed the border into Victoria. Andy was driving as Shaun stared out the window.

"Where are we now?" Shaun wondered

"Where have we been for the past 4 hours?" Andy replied

Shaun stared at Andy with a sarcastic look

"Middle of Nowhere" Andy told him with a smirk, Shaun shook his head.

"You're a fucking dickhead. What should we do when we get to Melbourne?"

Andy shrugged "Honestly really keen on getting drunk"

The two laughed, Shaun scruffed up the bed hair he didn't even bother to brush

"Alcohol sounds nice" Shaun admitted "But we should actually do something there"

"What? Be Tourists?" Andy chuckled

"Fuck no, I mean, it's Melbourne. There's always something better than just getting drunk in a hotel room"

"I guess you're right"

Shaun grabbed his phone out of the glovebox then groaned "I can't use the internet"

"Yeah, and there's no connection out here, Dickhead" Andy smiled

"I just thought I'd look it up but I guess we'll just drive around and see what we want"

"Shit" Andy muttered "Did you even book a hotel?"

"Oh! Fuck, no. We'll be there in a few hours, I'll check my phone then and book a room"

"Alright. Sounds good" Andy agreed "Now, I don't know about you but I'm starving so next town, we're taking a stop"

"Oh yeah definitely"

As they entered Melbourne around 4:30pm, Shaun put the address for Crown Casino into the GPS, directing him into the over-priced car park. Usually, they were a cheap-ass band and friends, but the irresponsibility was starting to take hold. The rebellion inside of them caused them to waste their saved money away, what was the point on having it saved when they were done for? They were going to get home and have full time jobs at dominos, where there'd be a over-tired photo of them on the wall with a dull smile saying 'employee of the month'…Or did that only happen in movies?

Shaun paid $255 for a one night stay at this fancy hotel. Andy tried to bite his tongue from blurting out how messed up it was that it cost so much. They were lucky it was only one night or Andy would be spewing. Literally.

They got in the elevator to go up to their floor with their bags.

"I can't believe you actually paid that much" Andy finally let it out

"Can't I spoil my best friend?" he wondered with a flirtatious voice, Shaun's smile creeped him out so much Andy couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up" Andy laughed loudly "No. You can't spoil me. Wait till you have a girlfriend or wife that wants your money"

Shaun laughed loudly "just enjoy yourself man" he told him, finding their room and opening it. Andy couldn't help but smile at how clean and beautiful it looked (and smelt). He ran in, dropping his bag, jumping onto the bed face first. He moaned at how soft the mattress was. It felt amazing after sitting in a car for 8-9 hours.

Shaun followed and closed the door, dropping his bag to fall back onto the bed, staring at the roof in disbelief. This was an incredible mattress.

"Holy fuck what do they put in these beds"

Andy propped up onto his elbows with a shrug "probably something ridiculously overpriced"

"True" Shaun laughed, pulling his phone out of his pocket to turn it on "I better find where the nearest bottle-o is so I'm not spending all my money on the expensive shit here"

"Good idea" Andy mumbled, collapsing himself onto the bed again, smiling in contentment with his eyes closed. He was feeling better, in peace. Nice bed. Nice City. And soon, nice cheap alcohol.

They sat in silence whilst Shaun was busy on his phone.

Shaun's phone vibrated and Andy could tell by his hesitant breath that it wasn't good.

"Bradie just texted me apologising and asking if I've heard from you"

Andy instantly sat up, pulling out his phone to turn in back on "fucking hell" he muttered

"What do we do?" Shaun asked

Andy looked at Shaun, chewing on his lip "…Why would we stop now? Just to drive all the way home and have the same argument all over again?"

Shaun pursed his lips "mmm I dunno"

"This will teach him a lesson, fuck him. Fuck everything about back home. Everything's fucked" He ranted

"True" Shaun laughed "I think this is the most insane thing we've ever done"

Andy smirked, looking at his phone as it told him he had three missed calls and a voicemail. All from Bradie.

"Play the voicemail" was all Shaun said, so Andy did, putting it on speaker.

"Hi Andy, it's Bradie. Just wanted to say sorry for the other day, I'd like to share what I've got for the case. Call me back" Bradie's voice didn't seem worried, it was more as if he thought this was typical Andy, which it was. When Andy was upset with someone, the last thing he wanted was speak to them.

Shaun laughed almost bitterly as Andy shook his head

"He just wants to boast about what he found. He doesn't care about us" Shaun said to convince both him and Andy that this was still the right thing.

"It's kind of pathetic" Shaun continued, He had to admit it "I know we pick on him but it doesn't mean we don't care. He's the one that's always shitty at us and parenting us"

"I know" Andy sighed, turning his phone back to airplane mode "Did you find the bottle shop?"

"Yeah" Shaun nodded "15 minute walk"

"Alright, let's go" Andy proposed and the two quickly left, going for a walk along the Yarra River.

The sun was setting now and the night felt warm with a hubris inspired by the way the City boomed on a Friday night. Andy and Shaun always enjoyed Melbourne, the people were so creative and kind that if they could move anywhere, it'd be Melbourne. The vibe was just so alive.

They walked along the bank, enjoying the sunset, the lights shining onto the river in an illuminate way. Shaun laughed at the irony, once again.

"What?" Andy had to ask, looking away from the city around him to look at his best friend

"It's just that I have romantic things going my head" Shaun shook the thoughts "I don't know"

Andy just looked down. He knew what he meant, but he didn't want to agree and make it more awkward than it already was.

"But honestly, as gay as it sounds" Shaun continued "I couldn't imagine anyone better to be here with"

Andy smiled at Shaun "aw" he laughed "Are you already drunk?"

"Not yet, but I would like to be"

The two laughed, walking up the stairs to what they assumed was the main road. The bottle store was only half way down, they walked in and picked out the cheapest things. Things they always got as teenagers, vodka, whisky, soft drinks, mixed drinks and a cheap bottle of wine Andy knew he'd regret by the morning. It tasted like petrol, but it did the job.

Shaun paid without a second thought, yet again. They walked out and Shaun quickly made his way to an ATM.

Before Andy could question it, Shaun told him

"I'm getting money out, that way no one can track us for a few days"

"Good idea" Andy agreed, resting against the wall "Do you think we'll drink it all?" He asked, referring to the alcohol

"If not then we have some for tomorrow" he shrugged, pulling out the $800 from the machine and placing it into his wallet. They knew what to do next. Get dinner.

They dropped the alcohol back to the hotel room before making their way back down the River, where it was alive with buskers, people drinking and having dinner.

"What do you feel like?" Andy asked as they walked past a TGI Fridays. Shaun stopped and pointed.

"I feel like if we didn't get TGI Fridays we wouldn't be doing this Friday proud"

Andy smiled "Well, after you then"

The two walked in, the place was dimly lit, warm and inviting. Almost every single table was filled with people. The waitress instantly got their menus and led them upstairs to a nice table by a window where they could enjoy the view—and see right into their hotel room.

Andy ordered a wine and Shaun ordered one of their cocktails, hell, it was a special occasion. They also ordered burgers the second the lady came back with the drinks. They wanted this to be quick. They wanted alcohol in their system. Lots of it. They sat and watched AFL with no understanding as to how this game really worked, it was just full of attractive men running after a ball like fairies. They didn't get it.

They didn't notice just how hungry they were till the food was placed in front of them, and they instantly dug in, eating so unattractively, but oh man. It was good. Once they were done they allowed themselves to rest, ordering another drink to wash it all down.

"We should enjoy this while we can. After this, we're camping" Shaun chuckled

"Oh yeah. I'm actually stoked to be honest" Andy admitted

"Same" Shaun agreed "It has a good surf spot apparently. Oh man have I missed it"

Andy laughed "can't deny, I missed seeing your beach selfies"

"Really?" Shaun raised a brow

"No" Andy retorted

Shaun let out a loud laugh "Fuck you"

Andy grinned as Shaun enjoyed the rest of his Mojito. Andy gulped down his wine.

"Alright. Let's get out of here"

After paying the bill, the walk back to the hotel went quickly, the two cracking open the drinks. They jumped onto the luxurious king bed and flicked through the Foxtel, leaving it on A Current Affair. Most of the time they just talked about things that wouldn't matter to anybody but them. They were mutually enjoying each other's company, which was odd to them, since they were rarely alone like this.

Of course, by the time Andy was halfway through the wine plus six bottles of their cheap mixed drinks, Shaun had enough whisky to catch up to his best friend and they were getting louder, the channel being changed to some music channel with the volume being put up almost all the way. Their neighbors for the night were exactly the same, so they didn't expect any conflict.

Andy squinted, pressing his ear against the wall, an instant grin stretching onto his face like a 6 year old girl.

"They're fucking!" Andy called out

"What!?" Shaun quickly went over, listening in to the loud passionate sex session happening in the next room.

"Holy fuck!" Shaun laughed, Andy giggled, moving away "What if it's a celebrity?" he wondered, grabbing two glasses and the vodka bottle. "Shots?"

"Fuck yeah and probably" Shaun grinned, sitting on the bed. He loved the way alcohol made him feel at the moment "What's the most fucked up sex combination when you think of?"

"hmm" Andy hummed, thinking before chuckling, pouring more than double shots into both glasses. He couldn't lie, he felt like he was in a dream state by this time.

"Tony Abbott and Obama"

Shaun threw his head back to let out a loud laugh

"You got a better one?" Andy asked, challenging him "Make it offensive"

He thought really hard about it before saying with a straight face "Lindsey Lohan and Stephen Hawking"

"Yuck!" Andy screwed his nose up and laughed, passing Shaun a glass literally half filled with vodka. Shaun was so ready.

Andy stood in front with a bottle of coke in one hand and the glass of vodka in the other.

"Ready?" Andy asked, Shaun nodded

"Let's do it"

They counted together "1, 2, 3"

The two sculled down the triple shot of the fiery liquid that burned their entire insides. Shaun finished first, instantly grabbing the coke from Andy to scull some of it down, Andy finished moments later, ripping the coke from Shaun to scull it to cool the burn in his throat.

"Holy fuck" Shaun breathed, laughing. It was like the wasabi all over again.

"I know" Andy burped, grabbing his ordinary drink and sitting next to Shaun.

"I love you" Shaun slurred

Andy smiled "I love you too man"

"Like a lot" Shaun told him

"I love you a lot too" Andy laughed, Shaun instantly hugged his best friend tight, causing the drink to spill over Andy's crotch. Andy let out a scream, shoving Shaun off to stand back up.

"You fucking wanker!" he whined, putting his drink in the laughing Shaun's hand as he quickly took his pants off.

Shaun couldn't stop laughing, he thought it was hilarious. Until Andy had every piece of clothing off his body. Then Shaun was the one screaming.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, covering his face. Sure, he had seen him naked twenty time before, but this was uncalled for.

"What? Don't you like what you see?" Andy put on the French accent "This too much baby? Did you know I squat?" he winked at his friend who shook his head at him, having a gulp of Andy's drink.

"You're a fucking weirdo" he told him as he got off the bed, keeping his eye contact with Andy's the whole time.

Andy let out a laugh, putting his leg up on the bed "Guess who I am" he told him, making himself pose like the famous 'thinker' statue.

Shaun laughed now "I have to get a photo of this" he announced, Andy tried to keep a straight face as his friend stumbled for his phone, positioning it nicely before taking a picture.

"Show me!" Andy pleaded and Shaun did, Andy belted out a laugh.

"I look just like him!" It was a lie, but they were drunk

"Yeah, you just have a bigger dick"

Andy gave Shaun a smirk "oh I know" he grinned before reaching into his bag to get out his thermal pj's to change into. Shaun thought he better change now too, before he was too drunk to even function.

After a call from the reception saying to be quiet, the music was turned down and they sat on the bed and drank, trying to be as quiet as they could.

This was the time of the night that always happened when drinking. The low after the high. Once the music is low and the alcohol makes them drowsy. Shaun kept a bin next to the bed just in case, but Andy was doing well, downing another vodka coke.

Shaun rested his head back on the million pillows the bed had, swigging back his drink. Andy put down his drink and sighed. Covering his face with his palms. He wasn't spinning yet, it was just all hitting him all at once.

"You alright, man?" Shaun asked with a genuine concern. It was common for Andy to hit a point when drinking where he'd get sad and tell you all his secrets. Shaun knew all of them though, these two had nothing to hide with each other anymore.

"I don't know" Andy breathed deeply "I don't know who I am without Short Stack"

His eyes met with Shaun's and Shaun could see the tears coming to his friends eyes. Shaun nodded.

"Same here. I don't ever want to relive 2012"

"That year sucked so much for me. I was so lost" Andy admitted, showing his insecure side. All Shaun felt like he could do was listen.

"I'm so mad" Andy's voice cracked "I don't think I've ever been so angry. This industry doesn't respect us and we work so damn hard" the tears had fallen now. Shaun instantly put his drink down and opened his arms to Andy.

"C'mere"

Andy didn't hesitate, sniffing as he rested his head on his best friend's chest. Shaun just held him there, letting him cry it out.

"This isn't fair. You and Bradie deserve better. I don't deserve Short Stack" he slurred through his cries now

"Don't you dare say that" Shaun mumbled, running his hand up and down Andy's back "We couldn't have done it without you"

Andy just continued to quietly cry in Shaun's arms

"Without you" Shaun continued "We wouldn't have someone to record and edit our videos. We wouldn't have a guy girls could go crazy over. I mean, you did sell the most bobble heads"

Andy laughed then, wiping his eyes sitting up to look at Shaun "You admitted it"

Shaun shrugged "If it makes you happier—look, I feel exactly how you do, it fucking sucks, but we will get passed it. We always do"

Andy smiled, sniffing as he drunkenly pressed his head against Shaun's to whisper "I love you, man"

Shaun smiled "I love you too"

Andy patted his friends shoulder and pulled away, grabbing his drink to have a sip, but instantly it came back up. He quickly put the cup down and ran to the bathroom to throw up into the toilet.

"Shit!" Shaun exclaimed, running after him "Dude I told you I had the bin there" he told Andy off, patting his back as Andy emptied his intoxicated liver into the toilet bowl.

Shaun somehow managed to flush the toilet and take full responsibility, making sure Andy had brushed his teeth and drank some water before getting him into bed where he quickly passed out. Shaun could feel the hangover seeping into him now and it felt awful, but it was worse that he was the kind of drunk that remembered every significant moment. He wasn't going to get a broken Andy out of his head for a while.


	5. Chapter 5 - Gravity

The boys didn't wake up until 10am and they both felt so blessed because neither of them had a hangover. It was amazing, they somehow managed to find the energy to actually get up and do something with their day.

They walked to the nearest McDonalds for a quick breakfast/lunch before having a small wander around the city. They could leave for their camping spot whenever they were ready, it was only an hour away. They had their frappes and just checked out the stores. Most of them were way overpriced, but Andy got a new pair of jeans and Shaun got a couple of shirts all on sale, so that was a good thing.

They found a Coles and Andy only thought it was fair that they go in and get some snacks for the next stop. They also got some more drinks and alcohol. They had no idea what was in the area of the place they were going. So they had to be sure, but they knew that for at least a couple of their meals they wouldn't need to be put in the fridge, but Shaun got some barbeque things so they could cook them there. They brought ice for the esky so the meat wouldn't go bad. He knew the place had a park nearby with a barbeque, that was another good thing.

They were packed up and ready to go one again just after lunch. They planned on getting there, setting up the tent and going for a surf until they were hungry again. They double checked everything before getting in the car, Andy started the car and off they went again.

For the most part it was quiet, they sung to the CD's they bought and roads were practically clear by the time they had past the popular towns. They felt lost, but the good kind, where adventure was involved. They had this thirst for wanderlust that they hadn't experienced before to this extent.

After about 40 minutes Andy needed to pee and the petrol was almost empty, so he pulled into a petrol station that was joined by a Subway. He figured there would be a bathroom there.

Shaun filled up the tank as Andy peed before paying for the petrol. He walked out, smiling at how his best friend just leaned himself on the car, looking like a diva with his sunglasses on and crossed arms.

"You wanna drive?" Andy wondered as he approached Shaun, he nodded

"Sure, not scared of dying?" he laughed, Andy threw him the keys

"Not yet. You haven't been that bad" Andy admitted, getting in the passenger side as Shaun got in the driver side

"What did I tell you? I'm a good driver"

"Shaun you are literally the worst driver I have ever seen" he told him seriously before turning on his phone

Shaun started the car as he raised a question "What are you doing?"

"Checking my phone. I won't reply to anything" he promised

"You're really sucking at this whole 'ignore the world' thing" Shaun said his opinion before going back onto the rural highway.

"Shut up. After this I won't go on until you ask me to"

Shaun grinned, as if that was impressive of Andy to say.

His phone had a heap more calls from yesterday, some actually from his parents. He had a few texts from his siblings and Bradie's girlfriend too. Bradie was the only one to leave a voicemail.

"Wait" Andy interrupted the stereo by turning it down, playing the voicemail out loud.

 _"Okay, what are you and Shaun doing in Melbourne? Guys I really need you both fuck"_

It hung up abruptly and Andy couldn't help but stare at Andy hopelessly.

"I want you to turn your phone off now" Shaun told him in a voice so calm it was almost chilling

"No" Andy snapped "How the fuck does he know that we're here?" Andy wondered, Shaun peaked from the corner of his eye to see Andy going on Twitter, quickly lurking mentions, tags, and keywords

Andy sighed, almost angrily, opening up this photo a fan posted of Shaun and Andy looking at snacks for the trip. It was captioned 'um so Shaun and Andy are shopping at a Coles in Melbourne? Lol at least they're alive'

"Fucking hell" Andy sighed "a fan caught us"

Shaun shook his head "That doesn't mean shit, they can't find us now. We've left. We're literally an hour out of Melbourne"

Andy stayed quiet, scrolling through tweets about him and Shaun, the theories were so intense Andy just wanted to let them all know what they were really doing. But he couldn't. It'd cost them their reputation, as if it wasn't already destroyed.

They got to the campsite by 2 and instantly unloaded the trailer, pulling out the tent that big enough to fit 9 people (according to the packaging) it had two enclosed rooms with a little room between the two of them so Shaun and Andy could either sleep with walls between them or not. They loved the tent, they don't know why they didn't camp more often.

It did take a little while to set it up, they were men, but they were stupid enough to throw out the instructions when they got it. So they did it all by memory. It was going okay, only a few profanities were being thrown around like _"You wanker! Are you even looking at it? The hole is right there!"_

They eventually got it up and pinned it into the ground, they didn't really check the time because they quickly got into setting up the space, blowing up their mattresses and putting literally everything from the car and trailer into the tent. They instantly called it home, they could stay here for a while now until they were bored and would go to Adelaide.

The campsite was incredible, it wasn't in the forest with nothing but trees around. It was literally in front of the beach, they were on the grass area and only 10 metres away from the steps to go onto the sand toward the beach. The tide was rising but the wind was calm, it wasn't even cold.

"Are you thinking of going for a surf?" Andy asked, setting up their camping chairs to go under the awning at the front of the tent.

"Dunno yet" Shaun squinted, hands on his hips as he looked out to the blue water "not really surf weather. I'll probably go tomorrow morning. Want to check it out though?" Shaun asked

Andy shrugged "Yeah why not" he replied, taking off his thongs and making sure the tent was zipped up and secure as he quickly jogged to catch up with Shaun who was already going down the steps.

It reminded Andy of home, having the beach so close, and it didn't make him miss it at all. He loved it here, the sound of the ocean hitting the ground was the best thing he had experienced all day.

They got closer to the ocean, feeling the cold sand between their toes grow harder as they got to where the water hit.

"How cold is it?" Shaun wondered, stepping closer as Andy did the same, the cool water washed over their feet and they both smiled. They were both thinking the same thing.

The view was beautiful.

Andy looked down the beach to see a group of people learning something, life guard training? Shaun used this as a perfect opportunity, scooping water into his hand to throw at Andy. He instantly shrieked, turning to Shaun with a smirk as he kicked water back at him.

Shaun quickly dodged it, shoving Andy playfully as Andy shoved back. The two laughing obnoxiously.

"Come here!" Shaun wrapped his arms around Andy, trying to throw him into the water.

"Fuck!" Andy exclaimed as the two tumbled and resisted the ocean. Andy managed to get out of the strong grip, shoving Shaun back hard enough to make him fall ass-first into the wet sand. Andy couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, his hands on his knees to keep himself stable as the ocean swept right under Shaun. Completely soaking him.

"You little bitch!" Shaun yelled, getting back up as Andy instantly started running down the beach, Shaun chasing at a fast speed.

Andy turned around to run backwards and give him the finger but that was when he realised it was too late, Shaun was catching up.

"Shit!" he laughed, turning back around to speed up, Shaun leaped and wrapped his arms around his best friend. The two were in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Come here you shit" Shaun muttered, pushing Andy into the ocean but Andy pulled Shaun down with him and the two both felt the wrath of the ocean sweep beneath them, the strength of the wave completely saturating Andy.

Andy screwed up his nose "yuuuuck" he complained. Shaun pinned him there, laughing full of pride.

They both laughed and then stopped to regain their breathing, Shaun licked his lips and looked down at Andy beneath him, a strange feeling ran through them as they stared at each other. Andy couldn't remember the last time they were this close face to face. In fact, they hadn't been, at least not sober.

"Okay…I think we should clean up and consider dinner" Shaun suggested, going to get up

"Wait" Andy stopped him, a softer wave sweeping beneath now

Shaun held his breath for a moment. His heart was acting up. He needed to get up. Now.

"What?"

Andy grinned, wiping his wet sandy hand over Shaun's face. Shaun shook his head and got up. He was so done with Andy at this point.

"You're such a bitch" Shaun commented, Andy laughed, sitting up.

"Well help this bitch up" he demanded, holding his hands out to his friend who didn't even hesitate in helping him up.

"Ugh" Andy groaned, pulling out a wedgie "I can feel sand creeping into my asshole"

Shaun laughed mockingly, pointing a finger at Andy "who's fault is that?"

Andy bit his lip, shaking his head as he shoved Shaun again before running back up to their tent, slowing down as the sand got harder to run through.

After cleaning themselves up at the dodgy public bathroom at their site and hanging their wet clothes over a tree branch, Andy and Shaun walked up to the park to make themselves some dinner on the barbeque. It was pretty average, just sausages with onion and some salad. They weren't MasterChef's. Andy loved how high up it was, because all he had to do was look down the slope and he could see their campsite.

"This means you're getting dinner tomorrow right?" Shaun asked and Andy just nodded

"Yeah that's fine" He was already plotting on going to the town they saw before the park which had a fish and chip shop. Easy done.

Andy helped with the salad and buttered their bread, putting sauce on Shaun's but not his own. Shaun served it up and they instantly sat at the picnic table and dug in. Andy didn't realise how hungry he was till his stomach yearned for more.

They both sat silently as they ate. Andy was thinking about home now, his family, Bradie, the fans. He didn't know how to escape it. It wasn't like he felt guilty. He just didn't want them to worry. He only told Shaun that Bradie left the voicemail, he needed to let out these thoughts right now before it scared him into going back to his shitty life at home.

"My mum and dad called too, you know" He told Shaun flatly, biting into his sausage in bread.

"Did they say anything?" He asked

"No" Andy answered "My sister texted asking if I was okay, but other than that, nothing"

"I bet you" Shaun swallowed his mouthful "If I turned on my phone, I'd have calls from my parents too"

Andy stayed quiet for a moment "I don't know why they won't let us be"

"It's fucked up" Shaun told him simply "They only care because we stopped caring and left. They're now concerned and trying to figure out why a 26 and 27 year old left home. I mean, it's not that hard to put the facts together"

Andy chewed on his food, showing a look that he agreed with what he meant "True. I don't want this to end, and we are adults, we can do whatever the hell we want"

"Exactly!" Shaun smiled, continuing to eat as if that were the end of the conversation, till he piped up "I'm surprised we haven't killed each other"

"It's only been like, three or four days"

"Yeah but when you have hardly any contact with anyone else it feels like weeks" Shaun explained

"I know right?" Andy agreed "It feels like ages"

They finished off their food and made sure they cleaned everything up before heading back down to camp. Andy was honestly so full now, lucky they had an esky with beer and ice waiting for him.

He pulled out a can and sat on the camp chair under the awning, he opened it and took a swig. He felt so isolated and relaxed right now. These moments were so rare for him. Shaun took his guitar out of the car, locking it behind him as he made his way over.

"Oh, are we going to sing songs by a camp fire?" Andy joked, laughing

"Fuck off, I just wanted to play" he told him honestly, sitting in the chair next to him as he positioned himself well, playing a melody.

"Ah, Gravity" Andy picked it up straight away and Shaun stopped

"You heard it too many times?"

"Nah go ahead, it's one of my favourites"

Shaun laughed "it actually would be awesome if we could have a fire but if we got caught the park ranger would kill us"

"I know right" Andy looked out to the ocean again, noticing how the tide was higher than before.

Shaun continued the melody of Gravity and Andy just watched, he loved seeing Shaun perform, he loved performing with him more, but watching him all alone was so different. He did it so delicately and with passion, it was the same passion he showed when they were younger. It never faded and Andy adored it, especially when Shaun sung as if no one was around.

So Shaun sung "I want you to swim, so, deep within the waves upon my skin, and now that you're with him, it leaves me breathless, but now that you're with him well I just can't, let you go…"

Shaun took a breath, smiling as he continued "'cause loving you is like fighting"

Andy joined in and they sung together, Shaun laughing slightly in between "Gravity, oh, let your love wash over me. I'm not the boy I used to be, I'm not the man I wanna be, I'm just a fighter. All I wanna do is lie here, and all I wanna do is try again"

"And all I wanna do is love you!" Shaun belted before they finished the final line

"And all I wanna do is die alone with you—"Shaun cut him off "Okay that's enough"

Andy laughed before clapping "Well done Shaun that was beautiful"

Shaun just laughed, continuing to play a few songs they were making or had released. They muck around, playing songs they haven't sung since they were teenagers. They did this and drank beer till the sun was almost set. By that point the wind was turning colder and Andy was shivering

"Holy fuck I can't feel my balls" he complained, slurping down the end of the can before going in the tent and to his divided area

"What're you doing?" Shaun asked, following into the tent

"Changing"

"Good idea" He acknowledged, going into his side of the tent, instantly going for his track pants and a hoodie

When Shaun came out, Andy wasn't in his 'room' and wasn't in his chair. Shaun almost couldn't spot him until the silhouette sitting on the sand by the ocean became apparent. Shaun couldn't help but smile, grabbing two wet beers from the now water filled esky, making his way down to the beach where his best friend sat, knees to his chest on the sand with his hood over his head.

"What am I missing?" Shaun grinned, Andy looked at him with a smile, thanking him as he passed the beer.

"Nothing much. It's moving a lot faster though so that's something" Andy answered as if it were a serious question

"That's exciting" Shaun laughed, cracking open the beer to take a gulp. Andy did the same, digging a hole next to him in the sand to be a perfect beer holder.

They watched the sun set, it didn't take too long. They were getting used to these ironic romantic situations now, it was nice to have each other's company. They understood everything they were talking about, but most of the time they found that they kept talking about each other and passed events because they were secluded from any media or actual television. But that A Current Affair Coles VS Woolworths scandal? Yeah, they talked about that, and Andy's shitty green bananas.

The sun was finally set and their beers were empty, but neither could bother getting up, no matter how dark or cold it was getting. Those 15 metres seemed too far away. Shaun rested his head on Andy's shoulder and sighed.

"I wonder how many footy games we're missing"

"I know. I try not to think about it" Andy chuckled, resting his head on top of Shaun's. This wasn't weird for them, since they have been through everything together by this point. That was the best thing about having a friend for so long, most of it felt natural.

"Manly is kicking your ass though" Andy remarked

"Fuck off" Shaun retorted, causing Andy to laugh a little bit. They moved their heads off each other now as the football topic continued, Andy picked up sand and mindlessly played with it as they spoke. He placed little grains of sand on Shaun's knee and all Shaun could do was smile. This loneliness was swallowing them. That's when it clicked.

"You know what I realised?" Shaun changed the subject

"What?"

"We have our hoodies on…far from home…and we wouldn't be able to do this on our own" Shaun awkwardly spat it out, causing a grin to spread across Andy's face.

"Can't you take your eyes off of me Shaun Diviney?" Andy flirted, raising his eyebrows suggestively

Shaun laughed, trying to fight the awkward smile that stretched his face uncontrollably.

"You're the only one I can look at"

Andy acted impressed "Touché"

They chuckled and Andy went back to playing with sand. Shaun didn't know what crazy thoughts were going through his head right now, maybe the isolation was driving him insane, or the fact he hadn't had any kind of sexual release since the copyright scandal began, but it all added up, the romantic moments, the deep conversation, the sad drunk I love you's, it just clicked, as if destiny wanted to make something amazing out of a shitty situation. Two words were screaming strongly throughout his whole body by this point.

"Fuck it" Shaun mumbled

"What?" Andy looked at him

Shaun cupped his friends face softly, pressing his lips to Andy's before either of them could think, their cold noses brushing as Andy didn't oblige, getting more into it quickly, the two softly tasting each other as Andy pulled the hood off Shaun's head to run his fingers through his hair. Andy didn't know how to stop kissing him, he was thinking the way Shaun was. They only had each other, in total isolation. They needed each other closer in some way. They needed that comfort and the way they made each other feel was so unique and bizarre. They just had to be losing their minds.

Shaun's hands slowly pushed Andy down so he could slide his hand gently along Andy's thigh, gripping enough to cause a moan to erupt from Andy's chest. The two kissed a bit longer, that burning desire within them that caused Andy's hand to grip onto Shaun's arm, the two slowly rubbing their crotches against each other's legs as their tongues intertwined so hesitantly and carefully.

It started getting heavier and Andy was starting to lose control, feeling the heat build in him as Shaun's hands lurked to Andy's hips. He just wanted to start pulling his clothes off, and that's when an alarm finally went off in his head. Andy had to pull his lips away before he went completely insane, grabbing Shaun's hands as a way to stop him.

"Stop" Andy breathed, the two just staying there for a moment before Shaun carefully got off his best friend, sitting up and bringing his knees to his chest to try cover the hard on he had. Andy sat up, wiping the sand he guessed was on his back. Shaun stared into space, not knowing what to say.

Andy started laughing, almost hysterically. Shaun looked over at him confused.

"This is so messed up" Andy continued to laugh, Shaun had to chuckle too before Andy calmed a bit, biting his lip "Shaun, do you like me or something?"

Shaun looked down and shrugged "No, I don't think so" he told him honestly "I've never cared or thought too much about my sexuality"

"Sexuality doesn't matter, it is 20-fucking-15" Andy smiled to himself "I've kissed dudes before and it never mattered to me—I mean, what does _this_ mean?"

"I think…" Shaun cleared his throat to figure out the words to put together "that the world is weird and set us up for this" Shaun said, looking out into nowhere again "we can't do this alone and it doesn't matter if we still want this when—if, everything goes back to normal. I think as of right now, I am romantically and sexually attracted to you, and we could find some comfort in being together in _that_ way"

Andy took a deep breath, the intensity of it all was too much to be true and this was definitely crazy, even for them.

"Okay" Andy breathed "I don't exactly know how this will go but I-I felt it too" Andy spoke hesitantly, butterflies going off in his stomach that he didn't know how to control. He didn't know if it was caused by the adrenaline of it all or because he was actually feeling himself slowly fall for his best friend. Because it somehow made sense, within all the madness it just _made sense_. There was always something between them he couldn't quite grasp, something different, and they found it here, all alone on a beach far away from home.

Shaun smiled at Andy and wrapped his arm around his waist, Andy instantly scooted over to cuddle into him. It wasn't as weird as he thought it would be. In fact, it was exciting.

Andy ran circles along Shaun's knee, it was almost pitch black outside now, but they could just see each other. Shaun was already admiring Andy and the tingling feeling he left all over his body.

"You're cute" Shaun slipped out

"Fuck off with that" Andy laughed, he knew Shaun was romantic in relationships, but now he was a part of it. It would take some getting used to that side of him.

Shaun laughed, grabbing Andy's hand "My hands are bigger than yours" he smirked

"Uh no, I don't think so" Andy disagreed, opening up his hand where Shaun placed his palm right against Andy's, making sure his fingers were in line with his. He measured the difference. Andy frowned, Shaun's hand was only a bit bigger than his own.

"Ha, told you" Shaun grinned triumphantly and Andy moved his hand slightly so their fingers could intertwine. They fit well and it felt so oddly right.

"You tired?" Shaun wondered. It was probably only 7 or 8pm, but it had been a big day.

"A little" Andy confessed "I mean, I wouldn't mind just sitting in the tent now"

"Yeah same. Let's go" Shaun got up, pulling Andy up after he was on his feet. Shaun held Andy's hand the whole time, accompanying him back to camp.

Andy went to enter the tent and turned their lamp on before Shaun tugged him back. Andy looked at him and moved back to standing in front of him, staring at what little he could see of his blue eyes.

"What?" Andy wondered

Shaun's hand stroked Andy's cheek softly, leaning in slightly as Andy smiled, fluttering his eyes closed as he leaned up slowly, wrapping his arms around Shaun's neck as Shaun's looped around his waist. They shared a longing kiss before Andy pulled away, giggling as he rubbed Shaun's muzzle that hadn't been shaved for a few days.

"If kissing is going to be a regular thing, you better get rid of this"

Shaun laughed "You're such a dick"


	6. Chapter 6 - Wanderlust Love

After spending a few hours talking and doing literally nothing, Andy recruited to his room and that was when it really hit that he and Shaun were a _thing_. The new love affair kept them both up that night, although they didn't say a word, they both tossed and turned in their sleeping bags trying to fall asleep to the sound of the ocean hitting the shore until about 3am, and that was when Andy heard Shaun unzip his sleeping bag and turn on his torch.

"Andy?" Shaun whispered, his shadow creeping closer to Andy's divider.

"Yeah?" Andy croaked in response

"You awake?" he wondered

"Clearly" Andy chuckled, Shaun unzipped Andy's divider and walked in with his pillow and sleeping bag.

"Is there room for me here?" he continued to whisper, zipping up the divider behind him, Andy smiled, shuffling over a bit. He thought it was actually adorable, it was like a little kid having a nightmare and trying to seek comfort.

"Of course" Andy kindly told him, and Shaun used his torch to set his pillow and sleeping bag on the other half of the mattress.

"Can't sleep?" Andy wondered as Shaun slipped into his sleeping bag, pressing himself close into Andy's side.

"Nope" he sighed, pressing his head against Andy's temple.

"Me either" Andy hesitated as his stomach knotted, saying the words so gently "I was thinking about you…"

Andy turned his head to look at him and he could see Shaun's smile from the moon shining on their tent enough to give it some light.

"I was thinking about you too" he admitted, the two chuckled with relief before Shaun rubbed the back of his cold hand up and down Andy's cheek softly. Andy grabbed Shaun's hand with his warm one, looking at him as if it were an invitation to kiss him. Shaun smiled softer now, pressing a kiss to Andy's lips gently and it was everything he wanted, instantly putting more passion into the kiss as they motioned together perfectly in time, Andy rubbing the back of Shaun's hand that was on his cheek with his thumb before letting it go, sliding his warm tongue softly against Shaun's as his hands carefully unzipped the sleeping bag, Shaun slowly pulled his lips away to look in Andy's eyes. Andy nodded, grabbing Shaun's hand to help it find its way to his lower stomach.

Shaun could feel the electricity in his veins flow with excitement, this couldn't be real.

"You sure?" Shaun whispered, lightly pressing his lips to Andy's

"Yeah" Andy whispered on his lips, he could feel the smirk twitch on Shaun's lips as they continued to make out, Shaun kissing him so deeply in attempt to turn him on further

Shaun's hand made its way into Andy's pyjama pants as their lips locked, wrapping his hand around the half hard shaft. It was so exhilarating, almost euphoric. He had seen Andy's dick a thousand times, but he had never felt it, or pleased Andy the way he was right now.

Andy let out a breathy moan at the sensation of Shaun's hand pumping and massaging his length. His kiss grew passionate from it, allowing the heat inside him take over as he unzipped Shaun's bag now.

"Closer" Andy mumbled, holding onto Shaun's jawline as their tongues tasted and teased, Shaun instantly slipped his way on top of Andy, grinding his hard-on against Andy's thigh as he pumped Andy with his hand.

They couldn't stop now, the two allowing their intuition flow, moans and pants growing louder as their lips got sloppy and out of time, Andy's fingers laced tight into Shaun's hair while the pump and grind got harder, faster.

"Fuck" Andy breathed, pulling away to throw his head back, the moans were becoming needy, begging for Shaun to finish him. Shaun didn't plan on stopping, kissing Andy's neck tenderly with his tongue as he continued, the friction getting hotter, faster, and louder.

Andy started to tremble, letting Shaun's name leave his lips as he got closer and closer

Suddenly, he was crying out loudly, startling Shaun.

"S-Sh!" Shaun told him off, covering Andy's mouth with his free hand as he focussed on his grinding and pumping, the fire building hotter and hotter, he was ready to explode. And at the same time, the two came together, panting and being as quiet as they could possibly be. Which was impossible

Shaun removed his hand from Andy's mouth and instantly Andy slammed his lips to Shaun's, they kissed for a few seconds as Shaun moved his hand out of Andy's pants.

"That was amazing" Andy breathed as he pulled away, laughing at how incredible it felt

"I know right" Shaun took a deep breath, pressing a kiss to Andy's forehead before getting up to grab the towel Andy used earlier to wipe off his hand, then he grabbed a pair of Andy's pants to change into.

"Can we do it again?" Andy grinned, Shaun looked at him with a smirk as he pulled Andy's pants onto himself.

"Tomorrow" he promised, sliding himself back onto his half of the mattress. Andy was over the moon, he didn't want to say he was going to fall in love with him, but shit, if that was only a hand-job imagine the sex.

"Fine" Andy laughed "I'm too tired anyway"

"Same. Roll over" Shaun muttered, and Andy did exactly so, facing away from him, Shaun quickly looped his leg around Andy's, pulling himself closer and wrapping an arm around him so they were spooning in Andy's sleeping bag.

They both sighed in content, closing their eyes and starting to finally fall asleep in each other's presence.

Andy woke up the next morning to find the sun shining brightly throughout the tent, Shaun wasn't next to him anymore, but there were traces of him. His pants, pillow, sleeping bag and just the smell of Shaun was lurking him. It wasn't a dream, he was actually not only romantically involved with Shaun, but they had a hot make out session at god knows what time in the morning.

He got up off the mattress to find it was mostly deflated from the pressure the boys had put on it the night before. Andy grinned, he felt fulfilled and happy, which was odd for him. He knew it was only about 4 or 5 days since they left, but time was irrelevant. He could already feel this taking its toll and it hadn't even been a day. He couldn't deny it though, he loved it.

Once Andy exited the tent, he could see Shaun in the ocean with his surfboard. The beach looked incredible in the morning. The tide was low which revealed these amazing rock pools along the seabed that reflected so nicely against the sunlight. Andy felt like such a dork for being all up in the air about a new romance, especially one with someone he'd known since high school.

By the time Andy got back from the bathroom and was dressed for the sunny weather, Shaun just walked up from the beach, placing his board against the tree, undoing his wetsuit.

"Morning" Andy smiled at Shaun who was beaming. He really must have needed that surf.

"Hey" he chimed "How you feeling?"

"Pretty damn good, you?" Andy asked, he felt like a teenager talking to his crush

"Same" Shaun laughed "Surf's pretty good, we should swim later tonight!"

"Yeah, sure" Andy agreed

"Awesome, I'm going to shower. There's bread, vegemite and I got some milk from the shop to go with our cereal" He informed him, grabbing fresh clothes and a towel that he had ready for him in the tent.

Andy wasn't sure if it was awkward or cute how they were acting, but this was all knew to them, they were in the honeymoon phase of the romance, if that's what this was. It was pretty surreal.

Whilst Shaun got in the shower, Andy had his breakfast and started tidying up a bit, opening up the windows, doors and dividers in the tent to let some air and sun in. He was trying to distract himself from going on either his or Shaun's phone, because if he did he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. He had to keep reminding himself why they went away. This wasn't like when the band broke up and Andy would just lurk online and pretend he didn't exist. This was different. Their career was being shat on and they had runaway. No one knew where they were and they were in their own world. They acted as if they were the only people in the planet. It was egotistic but necessary.

Andy sat on the floor of his side of the tent, blowing his mattress back to its firm comfort. He then made his bed, unsure of what to do with Shaun's bag and pillow, he put them back on his mattress before sticking Shaun's dirty pants in a bag to clean whenever they found a laundromat.

Shaun walked in just as Andy finished tidying the tent, Andy looked up at Shaun with an instant smile, even though Shaun looked confused.

"You actually listened to me" Andy chuckled "You shaved"

"Oh" Shaun laughed, rubbing his freshly shaven skin "Yeah" he replied, looking around the tent and raising his eyebrows

"You cleaned?" he questioned

Andy nodded

Shaun acted surprised, as if it were a shock he actually cleaned up something. Shaun couldn't lie though, he liked how open it felt with the dividers up. But there was something that just wasn't sitting right.

"We need to move a few things though" Shaun told him, as if the cleaning weren't good enough

"What do you mean?" Andy brooded with confusion

"Like this"

Shaun instantly grabbed Andy's tidied freshly made blow up mattress, lying it vertically in the middle so it was facing the door of the tent before Shaun grabbed his own, laying it next to Andy's before he opened the sleeping bags so they were big enough to cover both mattresses, laying them both perfectly over it before fluffing up the pillows and setting them up perfectly at the head of their new double bed. Andy had to giggle at it.

"All we're missing is roses, champagne and candles" Andy joked at Shaun who couldn't help but laugh, laying across his side of the bed, looking out through the open arch to the beautiful day outside.

"Could easily set that up" Shaun grinned, Andy shook his head, crawling over to his side of the bed, lying on his side besides his best friend/lover

"I'm not like your perfect exes" Andy mindlessly told him

Shaun smirked, rolling onto his side to face Andy as well

"If they were perfect, why would I break up with them?" Shaun had to wonder

They stared at each other for a moment before Andy shrugged

"I don't know, you just spoiled them a hell lot and I'm your best friend. You don't have to shower me in roses and diamond rings"

Shaun let out a louder laugh, placing his hand on Andy's cheek "You're a fucking idiot"

"Shut up, prick" Andy mumbled with a slight smile

"You must not know me at all" Shaun spoke with sarcasm, running his hand to his lover's waist now. Andy looked at his arm, hesitating before running his fingers softly up along it.

"Why's that?" Andy wondered

"Because I spoil anyone I'm with, it's what I do"

Andy was confused as to what ' _with_ ' meant. Was this an official thing?

Shaun licked his lips before continuing "Andy you're not just my best friend now, you know that yeah?"

That scared Andy now, because what if whatever _this_ is ruined them forever? But he shook that off, he had to learn how to focus on what was happening right now.

"Then what am I?" Andy asked

Shaun looked away in thought for a moment "hmm…" his gaze returned to Andy "I'm not sure, it's complicated. But you're more than a best friend"

"But not exactly a boyfriend" Andy finished Shaun's sentence, not knowing how to feel at the taste of the word on his tongue

"Yeah" Shaun smiled slightly "kind of. It's hard to explain. It's like…you _are_ my wanderlust love"

" _Wanderlust Love_?" Andy scoffed "That is the gayest thing I have ever heard"

"…And what would you call this?" Shaun had to grin at his smart ass response.

Andy smirked, grabbing Shaun's shoulders to roll him over, straddling him so Andy had him in his grip, sitting on Shaun. He could feel Shaun's hands sliding from his waist, lower…and lower.

"I call this two mates who found each other in this fucking disaster" It came out cheesier than it was supposed to. The way Shaun looked at Andy now was different, more lustful than before, definitely changing the mood.

Andy couldn't help but grin, extending his sentence as he leaned into Shaun's lips

His voice grew softer "two friends…who satisfy each other's needs" they embraced in a soft kiss, Andy's hand sliding down to palm Shaun softly. It was his turn now.

Shaun breathed deeply, squeezing Andy's ass gently as he leaned up for a deeper kiss, his hands sliding up the back of his best friend's shirt, Andy squeezed Shaun's shaft gently as their lips moved together passionately, a soft moan coming from Shaun as Andy moved his hand in time with the motion of their lips. Keeping it intoxicatingly loving and slow. It was the kind of thing that drove Shaun rabid for.

Andy undid Shaun's shorts, putting his hand inside his underwear, smirking at how it felt to turn on another man, he gently pulled it out, using his hands to slowly pump and massage his length. Shaun instantly groaned, their mouths opening slightly so their tongues could touch, fluttering their stomachs. Shaun slid his hand down Andy's shorts now, slowly making his way for Andy's length.

Andy quickly grabbed his wrist with one of his hands in a panic, still pumping with the other. That wasn't what he wanted yet.

"No, no" he breathed against Shaun's lips before pressing kisses along his soft cheek to his ear, whispering "My turn"

Andy pulled away, he could see Shaun swallowing the lump in his throat with excitement as Andy pulled Shaun's hand completely out of his pants. He made his way down Shaun's body, his blue eyes looking at Shaun in such away it literally made Shaun want to come just looking at him. Andy quickly licked his lip, taking a deep breath as his heart beat faster.

He took Shaun into his mouth, closing his eyes as he worked up and down his shaft slowly, sucking in his cheeks to cause more friction.

"Fuck…" Shaun exhaled, his hands gripping onto Andy's hair.

Andy started moving faster when it started to get easier, he let his natural instinct flow, making sure every move he had experienced was being put into how he honoured Shaun right now. The feeling was making him soar. The feeling of Shaun moaning, tensing and exhaling with every movement Andy made. Running his tongue up and down, pushing him deep into his mouth, sucking and pulsating his tongue against the head whilst he pumped the shaft.

Whatever he did, Shaun agreed. Loudly.

The moans were coming along closer together. Andy knew that it meant he was close. Shaun was shaking only the slightest, his hands holding onto Andy's hair as his best friend moved faster, Shaun couldn't help but thrust along with it slightly and oh god, that's what got him

In only moments he cried out, feeling that built up fire be put out. He was smiling like a kid after losing his virginity, he couldn't believe it was real.

Andy quickly swallowed the load before tucking Shaun's length back where it belonged, doing up his shorts before sitting up. Shaun took a few deep breaths to regain some sense of reality before sitting up to look at Andy who looked like he ran a marathon.

"Good?" Andy asked, breathless

"Unbelievable" Shaun laughed

Andy smiled, feeling prideful that he made Shaun look like a kid who got the best Christmas present ever.

The two spent the rest of the day doing hardly anything, they went for a walk at the beach, swimming and just in general having a good time, not having a care in the world for just how much time was passing, it really felt like time was inexistent. Whatever they had seemed special, they had no idea what would happen when they got back home, and they didn't even talk about it. Instead they talked about simple little things that wouldn't matter to anyone but them.

It seemed a bit childish, what they had. There was no plan and no reasoning, besides the fact they were growing more and more attracted to each other the more they spent time together. It was an intense kind of devotion neither of them had experienced. Shaun joked about what they had being like that show where two naked people are on an island and date. Andy thought it was pretty similar, except it wasn't staged and they weren't naked all the time. It was a nice thing, they knew each other and understood each other. They could go from talking about things that wouldn't be understood by anyone but themselves to making out on the beach. It was bittersweet. It was a beautiful mess in the middle of a warzone.

Andy knew they'd have to talk about how it'd work, before they were in too deep. Shaun knew it too, because at the end of the day, they had a home to get back to.


	7. Chapter 7 - More Than an Adventure

Just about an hour before the sun was going to set, Andy took them on a drive to a viewpoint where they could see the entire peninsula and walk along it. He brought his camera along to take some photos of the view, and it allowed them to explore and go walking somewhere that was new. He was so right about it too. It was beautiful. The two got out of the car, happy that they changed into warmer clothes from how the chilly wind went through them.

Shaun found a park bench, getting on it and sitting where you're usually supposed to rest your back against it. Andy thought it looked stunning, instantly taking the perfect photo opportunity by snapping his silhouette by the sun that was slowly setting.

The second the click of the camera went off, Shaun turned around to face him

"Taking photos already?" Shaun asked

"You looked pretty" Andy laughed, sitting next to Shaun on the bench, noticing how he had his phone in his hand turned off.

"I haven't checked it yet" Shaun explained "I kind of want my family to know that I'm okay and happy but at the same time I probably shouldn't"

Andy chewed on his lip for a quick moment, fiddling with his camera "I think you should wait till we leave camp. Because we're having a good time, and I don't want something to spoil it"

Shaun met Andy's eyes with a kind smile "Yeah, that sounds good" he agreed, putting the phone in his pocket

"I can only imagine the rumours" Andy implied with a snark that caused Shaun to grin

"We're living the rumour right now" Shaun pointed out "I mean, how many sunsets have we watched together now?"

Andy laughed softly under his breath "Yeah, but how many more are we going to see?" he couldn't help but speculate

Shaun pressed a light kiss to Andy's cheek before jumping off the bench

"Come on" he announced, changing the subject "Let's go for a walk and find some awesome things to take photos of"

Andy didn't oblige, the two walked around till they found an open space, looking out to a gorgeous view of the iridescent water from how the sun radiated on it now. The whole area they were in was almost breath-taking. One side was the lookout to the rocky beach, whilst the other side of the road was an empty golf course. Andy thought how much it'd suck to hit a ball over the fence into the water. Then again, he'd probably laugh.

He took many photos of the sunset, the beach, of Shaun, the golf course, the hills ahead of them on the track and Shaun even stole the camera, taking a few stupid selfies and photos of Andy.

Andy laid down on the slanted hill of the golf course that gave him a perfect view of the sunset. Shaun stood on top of him with feet either side, pointing a camera down at him. Andy flipped him the finger and he took the photo, laughing before moving to lay next to him.

"Kiss me" Shaun ordered him, rather than asked. Andy didn't even answer, he laughed and shook his head, placing his hand on Shaun's cheek to kiss him lovingly. Shaun took a photo of it, as if that were supposed to surprise Andy. He laughed, once again, shaking his head.

"You're a dick"

"I know" he grinned and Andy leaned in again, kissing Shaun with as much passion and love as he could, his arms wrapping around Shaun's neck. Shaun's hand met with Andy's waist, gripping onto him as they made out sensually on the grass. It wasn't an 'I want to have sex' kind of make out. It was an 'I like you a lot and kissing you is nice' kind of make out. They enjoyed having each other this close. Shaun had to pull away after a while, noticing how the suns warmth was migrating down his body.

"You're missing the sunset" he murmured against Andy's lips

Andy pouted slightly "I'd miss all the sunsets if that meant kissing you" he mumbled it, hoping Shaun wouldn't actually hear his gross romantic side being revealed. Shaun just smiled, pulling Andy close to his body so they could just enjoy each other's company to view the sun setting for yet another day in their adventure.

Andy moved back over, laying so he was sprawled out, Shaun snickered, doing the same, just stretching the muscles in his body. Andy sighed, knowing he had to mention something about their relationship. Andy didn't want to ruin what was happening for them right now, but he knew if he didn't talk about it now, it'd be too late and they'd get hurt.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He wondered, staring up at the purple sky. He was trying to defeat his nervousness.

"Yeah of course" Shaun looked at Andy who kept his eyes up at the sky

"What will we do when we get back home? Do we continue whatever we are, or do we just go back to boring Shaun and Andy who snap at each other for stupid things and hardly do stuff alone together?"

Shaun stayed silent, and it killed Andy. He looked at Shaun who was looking up now.

Shaun opened his lips, hesitating "I don't know. I honestly don't know"

"What the fuck do you know then?" Andy accidentally snapped and it didn't even phase Shaun, he felt like they asked each other that far too often

"I-I know that I don't want it to end" Shaun said honestly, looking over at Andy now "That's the truth. That's all I know"

Andy nodded, swallowing down the tightness in his throat before putting his hands behind his head "Well I'm willing to possibly be more than an adventure"

Shaun smirked "since when were you poetic?"

"Since forever. You just unlocked it after you kissed me on the beach" Andy told him honestly with a kind laugh. Shaun laughed loudly.

"Like a fucking mission on a video game" He laughed as if it were the best thing he had said all day.

Andy rolled onto his stomach, holding himself up by his elbows as he laughed along

"You're a wanker, you know that right?" he told him as if he wasn't impressed. Shaun instantly turned on the camera, taking a quick photo of Andy before getting up, wiping his back and bum off as he giggled at Andy.

"You have grass all over your ass" he told him, wiping it off his back and ass

"Thanks" Andy chuckled before Shaun spanked him with a cheeky grin. Andy just jolted slightly before laughing.

"Get up, Andy it's cold" Shaun whined now, Andy didn't fight him, getting up to wipe down the front of him.

When they got back to the car Andy went and stopped in town to get fish and chips before venturing into IGA to get a few more things that they may want and find use for on their trip. They didn't think too much into their packing when they left, so many things that could actually be entertaining were left behind.

He put the things he bought and the fish and chips in the back seat before getting in the front.

"What'd you get?" Shaun asked, wanting to be nosy

"I'll show you when we get back" Andy told him simply, slapping his hand when he went to lean over for it.

They got back to the camp just before it was pitch black. They set up dinner in the tent, making sure they closed the door and the windows, having their lamp and torches on. They got into their pyjamas and had a few drinks out of the alcohol they bought when they were still in Melbourne. There surprisingly wasn't much left. So they finished it off without it having any affect, enjoying their dinner, cross legged on the floor at the end of their bed.

"When do you think we'll leave?" Andy asked curiously, Shaun shrugged, biting into a chip.

"Tomorrow?" He suggested "a real bed would be nice" he laughed

"Yeah, a bed does sound great" Andy agreed "We can leave after breakfast tomorrow? We'll get there near dinner, especially with the stops we'll make along the way"

"Yeah, I'm cool with that" Shaun smiled, as he separated the last chips into an even amount for either of them, when usually they'd fight over the chips.

Andy was surprised, he guessed giving your best friend a blow job did have its perks.

They finished the food and Andy grabbed the plastic bag from IGA from the corner of the tent.

"Wanna see?" he asked Shaun, placing the bag between them

"Yeah, what did you get?"

Andy smiled, pulling out things like lollies, some bottles of water, a magazine with a limited edition crossword book and a packet of Uno cards. Shaun was instantly excited.

"Fuck yes! I am going to kick your ass at Uno" he spoke with determination, it made Andy laughed

"You wish" He chuckled, getting the cards out and shuffling them. This was going to be interesting.

After a few games, Andy proved that he was a Uno champion. Shaun was still so determined to win though, Andy thought that was the most entertaining part of it all.

Shaun placed down a Blue 3 on top of a Red 3, with 4 cards still left in his hands. Andy kept a poker face, placing down a Wild Draw 4 card, only one card remaining.

"UNO!" Andy quickly said before Shaun snapped

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Shaun yelled, Andy instantly went into a manic fit of laughter, watching Shaun aggressively pick up four cards.

"What's the colour?" Shaun asked dully

"Colour is green" Andy smiled proudly, watching how Shaun looked at his cards, rolling his eyes before picking up yet another card. Andy placed down his final card and threw his arms in the air.

"YEW! In your _fucking_ face!" Andy was so prideful and Shaun gave him the most angry 'I want to fuck you so hard so you shut up' face. It was an incredible thing.

"Congratulations dear" he responded with no enthusiasm, having a sip of water

Andy giggled with happiness before suggesting "Again?"

"Fuck no!"

So they thought it was best that they got ready for bed, walking out in their thongs and with their torches to go brush their teeth in the bathroom. Andy boasted a bit more about winning just to piss Shaun off, he loved how their romance was allowing Shaun to tolerate Andy more than he used to, but Andy found that he could tolerate Shaun easier too. Maybe the reason they snapped at each other was because of this magnetic attraction they'd found? Who knows?

They got back to the tent and quickly locked up and turned the lamp off, using their torches as navigation to get into their new bed, slipping between the two sleeping bags.

Shaun left his torch on so they could still see a bit whilst they stayed up a bit longer. They were closer than usual, obviously, snuggling close together and just talking about how they enjoyed their day and revisiting their favourite parts.

They couldn't help themselves as they started kissing again, so gentle and loving, neither of them had no idea what this really all meant still, but they knew they were going to be in trouble. Andy pulled away after a while though, thinking it was necessary to ask a question Shaun didn't think they'd speak about out loud.

"You know what I was wondering" Andy began, Shaun ran his fingers through Andy's hair softly, stroking slow and consistent.

"What?" Shaun responded softly

"You'll think it's weird but I was just thinking about it like, if we do have sex, who would do who?" he asked, looking at Shaun who was actually dead serious as he shrugged.

"No idea, we haven't gotten that far yet. Thought we'd just do whatever when we got there"

"True" Andy paused before shaking his head "It's only been a day and it feels like years"

"I know, it's weird hey" Shaun laughed, pressing a kiss to Andy's forehead "We should sleep" he mumbled against his head "that way we can head off early and do things tomorrow"

Andy frowned slightly "but this staying up and kissing thing ain't too bad"

Shaun grinned, looking down at his best friend "you have every day to do that with me"

Andy wanted to be correct and say that their relationship was still a big question mark but instead he sighed "Fine. Roll over so I can spoon you this time"

Shaun laughed, rolling over so he was facing away and Andy wrapped himself around Shaun, cuddling him close as he kissed the centre of his back, inhaling in his warmth and just how good this felt. He was infatuated with Shaun. He never wanted to let him go.

"Night Shaun" he mumbled, running his fingers softly up and down his tan arm

"Night Andy" Shaun breathed, sighing as he sunk into Andy's touch


	8. Chapter 8 - Paper Towns

Shaun wasn't kidding about the early start, just after a 7am surf and having a quick shower, he got into the tent and slipped back under the covers, kissing Andy's neck softly as he carefully got on top of him, pressing soft kisses to Andy's lips. Andy stirred, opening his eyes to find instant trust in Shaun's aura.

"Hey" Andy croaked, quickly clearing his throat

"Good morning" Shaun smiled, kissing Andy on the corner of his lips.

Andy felt like he was dreaming, giggling and smiling as his arms looped around Shaun's neck, kissing him deeply with so much effort which he usually wouldn't do this early in the morning.

Shaun's hands gripped onto his hips as Andy's feet eagerly slid up Shaun's thighs so he could hold him as if he were some sort of koala. The kissing continued, slow and passionate, again, more loving than lustful. Andy just liked the feeling of kissing Shaun. There was something so different, he didn't know if it was the fact he was a man, his best friend or the fact after only two days his soul has literally been sold to this stupid idiot of a man. It still terrified him, but like drugs, he was addicted.

Shaun pulled away slowly and smirked down at the half-asleep Andy

"Told you you'd have every day to kiss me"

Andy cupped Shaun's face, kissing him again once more slowly before pulling away "I didn't expect morning kisses though"

Shaun laughed, carefully getting up "Nice surprise?"

"I didn't mind it" Andy chuckled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes "What time even is it?"

"Pretty early, 8ish?" Shaun estimated

"What the fuck" Andy yawned "no wonder I'm so tired"

"Well come on, you can sleep in the car"

"No, no, no" Andy quickly got up "No way, I'm driving" he insisted

"Why?" Shaun frowned "You let me drive here"

"Yeah that was before, this is now" He told him, taking off his pants to quickly get his jeans on

"What's the difference?" Shaun whined, hands in the air and all

"The difference is that I was in a really bad place and didn't give a shit about what was happening. I also don't want you driving through places we've never been" Andy replied honestly, instantly shutting Shaun up, causing him to change the subject.

"Well I've packed up pretty much everything. Just your stuff now" he informed him

"Yeah that's cool. I'll put my shit in there soon" Andy smiled, pulling his shirt off

Shaun grabbed Andy's arm to divert his attention to him. Shaun gently held Andy's chin, kissing him softly on the lips, confusing Andy further.

"Sorry" Shaun mumbled

"Sorry?" Andy chuckled, looking in Shaun's bright eyes "Don't get soft on me"

"That's the last thing I am around you" Shaun joked flirtatiously with a grin

"Fuck off" Andy shoved him "You're gross"

Shaun winked before laughing and packing up their bed stuff. Andy just shook his head, putting on a new shirt.

They packed up pretty quickly, half-assing most of it and hoping they could squish everything into their small trailer. It worked eventually. Andy was sad to leave the campsite, considering in only a few days so many good memories were made, but he felt good, he hoped that this honeymoon phase wouldn't leave too soon, he knew it would eventually, and if he's still crazy for Shaun after that phase has faded, then it must not be infatuation. It had to be love.

The word scared him a little, but he did love Shaun, he is his best friend and now, he's his lover of some sort. If he were to read months ago that Shaun and him were 'lovers' he'd cringe, he'd feel all the fans cringe too, but now, being alone with only him. Being 'lovers' didn't seem too bad. They only had each other after all.

Andy drove through a few towns, it wasn't as empty on this side of Victoria as it was towards New South Wales. It was pretty interesting, some towns were empty, and others crowded with people. Most of the time on the drive they just talked bullshit, as they always did. Talking about stupid things on Facebook that their friends said, or that one thing that Bradie did that one drunk night with a bottle of vodka…They weren't supposed to talk about it, but they did anyway.

After heading on the freeway it was pretty much bumper to bumper because they had clearly caught morning traffic. This is why Andy could never have a 9 to 5 job. This shit was pissing him off. Inching slowly closer after each person merged onto the busy freeway.

Andy groaned, hitting his head on the seat "fucking mooooove"

"You know you yelling at them won't make them go faster?" Shaun told him with a laugh, leaning his head against the window

"Shut up—" a car swerved across three lanes, causing Andy to slam the breaks "LEARN HOW TO DRIVE YOU FUCKING SHIT STAIN!"

Shaun let out a loud laugh "Oh man I love your road rage"

"Shut up, I really gotta piss" he squirmed in his chair "I'm getting off next exit. Stupid GPS system always going on the freeway" he muttered under his breath, Shaun laughed, reaching his hand over to grab Andy's hand, linking their fingers together. Andy smiled slightly.

"You need to relax" Shaun laughed "Honestly though, I need to pee as well"

"Fuck it then" Andy muttered, letting Shaun's hand go so he could steer onto the exit, he needed to get out of there.

They arrived to a larger town, populated with so many people you could call it a small city. It kind of reminded them of Newcastle, but no beaches, and more multi-cultural people. The place was clearly done up, all new buildings and buildings being redone. It was gentrification, everything was expensive looking, and no one in town fit in. Then again, they don't know what this town was like, but with places suited for every type of culture available, they figured they were okay with it

Lucky for Andy, there was a shopping centre placed almost right in the middle of town, he pulled into the closest car park he could see and almost sped through to find a spot near the door that was big enough for the car and trailer that came with it.

After he found one, they quickly ran in and followed the signs to the bathroom.

Andy finished first, after washing his hands quickly, he read a couple of advertisements and posters put up in the public bathroom. He raised his eyebrows at one.

"Movies are only $10 here" he told Shaun as he finished, going to wash his hands.

"Yeah? Still bit of a rip off, Newcastle has them for $8.50"

"I know but that's pretty good since most places are like 25 bucks a ticket" he told Shaun in a hinting tone

"You want to see a movie?" Shaun asked as if it were a joke

"We have time to kill" Andy informed him "and I still want to see that Paper Towns movie"

"Because that kid stole your face?"

"Yes exactly"

Shaun screwed up his nose "hmm..." He thought about it "fine. We have nothing better to do"

Andy grinned "well let's go see when the next show is on, and get some food"

"Food sounds good, I'm starving" Shaun laughed, opening the door for Andy to lead him out.

They came out to the food court where the cinema was right ahead of them, they made their way through the surprisingly busy shopping centre and down the steps to walk through the almost empty cinema to the front desk. They realised why the tickets were only $10 now, no one came here or could afford to see movies for $20.

"Hi, how are you?" the girl behind the counter asked with a smile

"Good thanks" Andy replied with a smile as Shaun looked up at the TV with the movie times

"What can I get you today?" She wondered kindly

"The next session for Paper Towns, when is it?" Shaun asked

"10:30" She smiled

"What time is it now?" he asked again, they must've looked stupid considering they don't have a watch or phone to check what time it was

"Uh, let me check" She looked at her computer "10:21" she laughed

"Oh awesome, easy then. Two tickets please" Shaun chuckled, pulling out his wallet. The girl pressed the buttons on the computer before asking

"Anything else?"

Shaun thought about it "Did you want anything?" he asked Andy. Andy looked at the boards with the menu

"We could settle for a combo deal?" he suggested and Shaun nodded

"Alright, we'll have the Best Friend combo" He told the girl who politely smiled

"sure thing" she replied, tapping in the remainder of the order "Alright, so, two tickets for Paper Towns, plus a Best Friend combo that includes a large popcorn, two large drinks and two choc tops?"

"Yep" Shaun confirmed with a smile, pulling out the remainder of the money as she read out the cost. She took it and handed the change with the tickets.

"I'll just get the drinks and stuff ready. What flavours did you want your choc tops to be?" She wondered

"Choc Mint" Andy told her with a smile

"I'll have Chocolate" Shaun told her afterwards, she went off to get the stuff, Shaun smiled and put his hand on Andy's back, sliding his hand down his arm to loosely hold his hand as he spoke in his ear "I haven't had ice cream for breakfast since I was 21" he snickered

Andy laughed, stroking his hand with his thumb "I had it for breakfast a week ago"

Shaun let out a loud laugh, leaning his arm on Andy's shoulder now, poking his nose with his pinkie finger, making Andy screw up his nose "Looking forward to seeing yourself on the big screen?" he wondered with a grin

"Very funny" Andy chuckled, shoving Shaun off to grab the drinks that were waiting for them on the counter

The girl placed the rest of the stuff on the counter with a smile, Shaun picked up whatever Andy couldn't hold

"Enjoy the movie guys" She smiled

"Thank you" the boys replied, turning away from the counter, Andy brooded to see the girl in the line looking stunned. He just ignored it, following Shaun into the theatre.

They sat right at the back in the corner. When the kid who looked like Andy came on they almost gasped, the kid (Ben) even acted similar to Andy. Andy was into it though, he was enjoying the movie. As for Shaun, he was getting over it, he didn't have a good attention span and kept saying little facts he knew about Cara Delevingne.

"Did you know she's dating a 32 year old woman?" He whispered

"Sh!" Andy told him off "I don't care"

"I told you this movie would be shit" Shaun told him

"Shut up Shaun" Andy told him, keeping his voice low "I like it"

"How? It's so typical 'guy works hard to get the girl of his dreams' I bet they don't get together in the end"

"Don't crush my dreams"

The continued to bicker quietly before Shaun gave up, slouching into the chair after being told to shut up for the fifteenth time.

After about 15 minutes of climax, the movie slowed down and got boring again, Shaun slurped on his coke before wrapping an arm slowly over Andy's shoulders, kissing his head softly. Andy smiled to himself and shook his head slightly, looking at him.

"You can't keep your hands of me for ten minutes can you?" He flirtatiously grinned at Shaun who removed his arm from around his shoulders to hold his hand, the other hand grabbing a couple popcorns before eating them.

"Nope" he smirked, swallowing the food down with more drink. He let out a quiet burp, watching the movie.

Andy looked at Shaun with a smile, admiring him in the light that radiated from the screen. He leaned in, kissing Shaun's neck softly. He could tell Shaun was getting needy for them to kiss or something—considering that's all they did for the last two days.

"If we make it to a hotel room tonight, I'm totally keen for anything…" He whispered softly into Shaun's ear. Shaun instantly felt butterflies spread throughout his body, smirking as he looked down at Andy.

"Better make sure we get there then"

Andy smiled brightly, looking back to the screen as the movie continued. He was hoping it was over soon. Adelaide was a while away. Maybe they'd stay in a town just over the border instead, they'd be halfway at least.

They walked out of the cinema when it finished. Andy was dissatisfied with its ending, he didn't understand what the point in the movie was if they didn't get together in the end, it seemed stupid, especially in a teen movie, he was also angry at Shaun. He jinxed the disappointment.

"I hate you" Andy muttered, putting their rubbish in the bin

"You only hate me when I'm right" Shaun grinned

Andy rolled his eyes, walking ahead of Shaun to get back to the car.

They got into the car and Shaun pulled out his phone, turning it on.

"What are you doing?" He wondered in confusion as the phone flashed suddenly with notifications.

"You said I could when we left camp" he replied with a hint of insecurity

Andy bit his lip and didn't say anything else as he put on the seat belt, starting the car, making his way out of the carpark.

Shaun's phone was full of text messages from nearly every single one of his family members, saying they missed him, that he was stupid, that they hoped he was alright and that he comes home soon. He let out a frustrated sigh that caught Andy's attention.

"That bad?"

Shaun read a text out "' _Hey Shaun its mum. Just want you to know everyone is missing you_ '—I also have six voicemails"

"Well play them out" Andy told him simply and Shaun did, holding the phone on speaker as the messages played from his siblings and Bradie. Most were the same, saying that they're really annoyed and worried, then the last one played from his mum. That's when it really hit Shaun.

"Shaun!" His mum yelled "We just read the note Andy wrote. Running away? You two aren't 15 anymore, you're both heading towards thirty, why would you do this when Bradie needed you most? I'll never understand you boys" She let out the same kind of frustrated sigh Shaun had a moment ago, Andy kept his eyes on the road "Shaun, we love you so much. Just come home"

It hung up, the car fell quiet and empty as "No new messages" spoke through the speaker. Shaun hung up, slouching in his seat.

"…Don't touch your phone anymore and don't back out on me" Andy told him, reaching his hand over to hold Shaun's, breathing in deep. He had to distract Shaun from his family. He couldn't have the strong one becoming weak, Andy couldn't deal with it.

"Why?" Shaun asked distastefully, holding onto Andy's hand in a way to seek comfort, although his voice gave off a different vibe "You never told me you wrote a note"

"Because we're in this together, right? You help me out of my shit all the time, I have to get you out of yours for once, too" he almost mumbled, Shaun smiled slightly "And I wrote the note in case they got so concerned they broke into my house, which they have"

"Alright, I get it" Shaun sighed "Is this childish though?"

"No" Andy abruptly replied "Because we are adults, we can make these decisions, we are independent. We don't live with our parents or live by their rules. We are whoever we want to be and their opinions shouldn't change that. And that shit about Bradie is such trash, he dug his own grave"

"Yeah, I just keep forgetting what we're doing" He replied, and he was right, they were getting lost in their own little world where it was only them two and no one else.

"We're travelling" Andy smiled wide in attempt to make him feel better, he made Shaun laugh, looking at his phone as he went on twitter, instantly he had mentions and his Twitter was flooded with fans talking about Shaun and Andy being in a relationship.

"Shit" Shaun muttered "Everyone thinks we're in a relationship"

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought he meant.

"Some sneaky fan got a video of us getting tickets to the movie. She posted it saying 'Shaun and Andy are at my local movies seeing Paper Towns and they held hands?' Fucking hell" Shaun swore in frustration

"Are you joking?" Andy didn't know how to feel, all he knew is that it would make it harder for them whenever they got back home, with people knowing of what they were doing, how would they be able to return to normal?

Shaun opened the video and watched it, he was scared that he and Andy would look wrong together, but they didn't. They looked happy and that was the truth, they were happy together and that made him feel better in a way, because it reminded him that Andy is the only person who has ever made him feel this happy.

"I'm not mad" Shaun told him "We look good"

"We do?"

Shaun replayed the video, showing it to Andy who glanced while Shaun watched the road for him. Andy smiled now, looking at the road.

"I actually saw that girl who recorded it when I turned around, no wonder she looked like she was caught"

"Really?" Shaun asked in shock "Oh man I really better turn my phone off. I don't want to know anymore" he continued, mostly speaking to himself as he turned it off. Andy made his way onto the freeway, and away they went again on the next part of their adventure.

Shaun ended up falling back asleep after about an hour which was fair enough. Andy had no clue when he had woken up if he had a surf and was almost completely packed up by 8am. Andy continued to drive, trying to keep his thoughts away from the feelings he's continuing to hide from his best friend, everything they are is so physical and his mind just couldn't put the right words together to describe how he felt, but the last word he wanted to use was _Love_. It would be too soon, even though seconds felt like days and days felt like weeks, it would be too soon. He would scare Shaun away, the ride home would be awkward, filled with silence.

"Shit" Andy muttered, realising he wasn't focussing as he missed the exit. The GPS automatically corrected and Andy kept driving.

His mind couldn't be diverted, he couldn't stop thinking. He thought about the future, if they decided to be together when they returned home. Andy imagined Sunday mornings hungover, naked in Shaun's bed where Shaun would come in with leftover pizza. He imagined Wednesday nights filled with walking to the beach, listening to songs he wrote for him. Andy felt so dumb being so infatuated by him. He wished he would stop feeling romantically towards him, he wished it was all physical. But it wasn't. It probably never would be.

About an hour later, Shaun woke up after Andy accidentally went to fast over a bump in the road. He sat up and stretched, wiping his eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" he wondered with a yawn

"About an hour and a half" Andy told him "I was going to wake you up soon anyway, I'm doing a detour to Great Ocean Road. We can stop at a lookout to stretch our legs and switch drivers"

"Sounds good man" Shaun agreed before changing the subject "I had the weirdest dream"

"What was it?" Andy wondered

"I can't remember everything but you were there and we were in bed and our album was number 1 on the charts and we were throwing a party to celebrate it and then Bradie showed up and he told us he was pregnant—it was really messed up"

"It sounded good till the Bradie part" Andy laughed

"Yeah" Shaun laughed with him "Lucky I woke up"

"Definitely" Andy agreed

Andy followed the signs to what seemed to be the most popular lookout along Great Ocean Road. Shaun stayed occupied, singing along to the CD that was playing loudly on the stereo system. Andy found the road to go down, following the bumpy dirt road that lead to an empty car park where you could already see the ocean in the distance.

He pulled into a spot and parked, the two getting out, being shocked by the cool wind, they quickly grabbed their jumpers from the backseat and put them on before heading down to the trail that was built out of sturdy wood. The two walked down the steps and around to the end where it opened up to the look out, the sound of the ocean was so calming. Shaun admired how the ocean crashed into the rocks and Andy just loved the smell of clean, ocean air. The sea was such a deep blue too, different from what they're used to, Shaun leaned against the wooden fence, looking out and Andy followed, leaning in and just admiring the view, the chilly wind making his cheeks numb. It was so nice though, he would've taken photos if he didn't leave his camera in the car.

Thinking everything over, Shaun felt uneasy. People knew about what he and Andy were doing, Bradie would know by now, which meant the whole family knew. He got the sudden feeling of just taking off even further, leaving everything behind and just taking Andy to some foreign country where no one knew English and they'd have to start over. He wanted to go somewhere where they would be nobody's…but they didn't have that kind of money. He and Andy were doomed, no matter how the trial goes.

Shaun breathed deeply "I don't know how we'll come back from this"

Andy furrowed his brows, looking at Shaun "What do you mean?"

"I mean all of it" Shaun tried to explain "Especially this, it just hit me that everyone knows"

Andy figured by _this_ he meant whatever they had "Depends" he cleared his throat "We can always say we were just being stupid, there was nothing romantic about it. Besides, we aren't together anyway."

Shaun looked down at his hands, rubbing them together. Shaun contemplated, what _if_ they were together? It would be tough, but these days with Andy have been the best of his life.

"No one has to know what we do" Andy continued softly, putting his hand on Shaun's back "We'll be okay"

Shaun turned and looked at his best friend who trailed his hand to his cheek

Shaun couldn't help but smile "I don't know why, and this could sound really freaking stupid…But you make me so fucking happy" he admitted with a soft laugh

Andy felt himself warm up instantly from his confession, he smiled, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against Shaun's lips. Shaun inhaled his scent, exhaling as his lips kissed back gently, his hands gliding to his best friend's cheeks so his lips couldn't leave his. They continued kissing slowly, Andy's cold hands sliding around the nape of his warm neck, they rocked as their lips motioned. Shaun teasingly pressed his tongue to Andy's. Andy pulled away slightly, grinning at Shaun who had a cheeky smile on his face.

Andy chuckled, grabbing Shaun's hips and pushing him into the corner of the fenced lookout, causing Shaun to let out a small grunt. Shaun's hands gripped onto Andy's hips as Andy's hands slid to Shaun's cheeks, kissing a slow, sensual tongue kiss that drove Shaun crazy, his hands sliding lower to tug him onto his crotch. Andy inhaled at the sensation, the two continued to make out in that sensual fashion for god knows how long until Andy pulled away, leaning himself onto Shaun, their heads touching as Shaun's hands glided up his back.

"We're so messed up" Andy started to chuckle and Shaun did too

"I'm not complaining" Shaun told him, kissing him lightly

The sound of people coming down to the lookout caused Andy to kiss Shaun quickly before pulling away from him.

"Come on, we should get going so we can make it to a motel" Andy smirked hintingly. Shaun bit his lip and the two instantly made their way past the tourists to get back to the car. Tonight would be the night that they got completely intimate, that tension was swarming within their blood.

They got in the car and embraced the warmth now that they were out of the cold.

"I don't think we'll get to Adelaide in time" Andy told him as he looked at the GPS "I can stop at Mt Gambier which is just over the border"

"Oh yeah?" Shaun looked over at the GPS

"Do you want to call a motel and book a room?" Andy suggested, Shaun nodded, grabbing Andy's phone from the glovebox

"I'll do it now before reception cuts off"

Andy nodded before remembering what he said before "We'll stop at a servo somewhere and you can drive from there"

"Sounds good" Shaun smiled, resting his feet on the dashboard as Andy started the car, making his way back onto Great Ocean Road.

They drove for about half an hour before they saw a Petrol Station, Andy slowed down, indicating and pulling in. The place was empty, no surprise. He pulled into the correct section, making sure the car was lined up to the pump.

Andy switched off the car and looked at Shaun "did you want to go in and get some snacks while I fill the car?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea" he agreed, undoing his belt and opening the door "I'll pay for the petrol too"

"You've paid for literally everything!" Andy whined, taking his wallet out "Take this" He insisted, handing Shaun his card

Shaun rolled his eyes "It's literally not a big deal"

"Just take my card!" He whined further, putting it in his hands

"I don't want it!" Shaun whined back, giving the card back

"Just take my card!" Andy repeated and shoved his hand back "we're number two, by the way"

Shaun shook his head and laughed, getting out of the car "You are so fucking stubborn"

"I am not stubborn!" Andy yelled as Shaun shut the door. Shaun turned around and watched Andy get out of the car.

"You are!" he continued the petty argument

"Oh my god Shaun I will choke you" Andy threatened as he shut the door

"Oh yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Shaun smirked, laughing at his flirtatious joke

Andy just shook his head, undoing the fuel cap before grabbing the pump and putting petrol into the car.

"Make sure you get something for dinner I don't think we'll be stopping anywhere" Andy replied, ignoring the choking comment.

"Got it" Shaun nodded, finally walking away before turning back "By the way, thanks for the card, I can spend as much as I want!"

"Pay Pass only goes up to $100 you dickhead!" Andy shouted back

"Shit!" Shaun muttered loud enough so Andy could hear. He couldn't help but laugh, watching the price of the fuel go up and up.

Andy filled the car and closed the cap, getting back into the passenger side of Shaun's car. He watched as Shaun went up to the counter, grabbing a few things from the counter to put in as well.

"What the hell is he doing" Andy mumbled to himself, watching as Shaun thanked the guy and walked out with two bags full of stuff. Shaun raised his arms in the air and made a stupid face at Andy. Andy just laughed, watching him make his way to the driver's side. He got in and put the bags by Andy's feet.

"$97.50. I was close" Shaun informed him, putting the card in his hand and taking the keys.

"You didn't—"

"Petrol was over 50 bucks, don't blame me!" he instantly defended himself, putting the keys in ignition

"What the hell did you buy?" Andy asked as he was already searching through the bags of crap food that they shouldn't be living off

"Lots of stuff" Shaun shrugged, driving away "Not freaking out?" he wondered, talking about his driving.

"We're in the middle of nowhere now, we'll be fine" Andy assured (mostly) him(self) before looking in the next bag, instantly freezing "You didn't…"

"I didn't what?" Shaun asked as if he didn't know, chewing on his bottom lip to contain his smirk.

Andy grabbed the items out of the bag "Condoms and lube?"

Shaun let out a laugh "At this point though, they are more important than food"

Andy just laughed, looking at the box of condoms. Only Shaun would do this.

Shaun glanced quickly, pointing to a sentence "They're ribbed too!"

"Holy shit!" Andy let out a loud laugh now "What did the dude at the counter say? Wouldn't he think it was weird you were buying these with your best mate in the car?"

Shaun raised his brows "He probably realised we're more than just mates"

Andy couldn't help the grin on his face, but there was reality, they were more than just mates, and tonight, they were most likely going to take whatever they had a step further.


	9. Chapter 9 - Thunder and Lightning

They arrived in Mt Gambier by 5pm, just in time for check in. They parked and got the necessities before walking into reception, being greeted by a blonde woman who smiled so big it had to be fake.

"Good evening, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name's Shaun Diviney, I booked a room" Shaun introduced with a smile

"Oh yep, did you want to pay for it now?"

"Yeah sure" Shaun smiled, putting his bags down and getting his wallet out.

Andy kind of just wandered around the open reception area, the walls were white and the carpet was blue, he looked at all the pictures on the wall and mindlessly looked around.

"Andy" Shaun called out, Andy instantly turned to him and Shaun smiled, waving him over "Come on"

Andy laughed awkwardly realising how dumb he must've looked, following Shaun up the stairs. They walked to their door, Shaun unlocked it and opened the door to see a pretty modernised room with dark floorboards and white walls. You could still smell freshly dried paint. It would've been renovated not too long ago.

They instantly settled in, throwing their bags on the couch and looking at the bathroom. It was a pretty average motel room, the bed, kitchen, lounge and dining area were all in one area while the bathroom obviously had its own room. Not too bad, considering that it was cheap, but this place was almost a ghost town when they got here, it didn't shock them though since they came to this small town back when they were just starting to gain success to do a meet and greet. They didn't mind it here, but it was insanely quiet.

"Do you feel like dinner? I'm hungry" Andy casually stated, grabbing their bags from earlier and putting them on the table

"Yeah alright, is there something in there that's filling though?"

"Uh" Andy searched through the bags "two minute noodles and donuts"

"That will have to do" Shaun laughed, kicking his shoes off and jumping on the bed "I can't be fucked going anywhere hey"

"Yeah me too. All that driving has made me so drowsy" he replied, filling up the kettle with water before turning it on

"Same" Shaun sighed, grabbing the TV remote to turn the TV on. He laid on his stomach and flicked through the channels, stopping on the news. He had no idea what was happening in the world since leaving Melbourne. He was trying to count the days since they left and he kept recounting, almost a week? No

"Hey, how long have we been gone for?" Shaun wondered, watching Andy pour the boiling water into their noodle cups.

"No idea" Andy answered, before thinking about it "A week?"

"Holy shit!" Shaun exclaimed "How does it feel like we've been away for months but also just left at the same time?"

"We've been having too much fun" Andy spoke the truth, sitting next to Shaun on the bed

"Time is so stupid" Shaun spoke bitterly "since we've left and not really paid attention, have you noticed how ridiculous time is? Like society just put this thing called 'time' to measure things like how long something goes for, how fast someone runs, how many hours are in a day like why should we care?"

Andy kind of just stared at Shaun, admiring how he just ranted endlessly.

"I bet you back in the days when time didn't exist and they just went by how the sun and moon worked and would sleep only four hours at a time, when people fell in love they couldn't care how long it took to say I love you, they just did, they fell in love at a position of the sun and now it's like, oh, you fell in love after 24 hours of being romantically involved with this person? It's not true love then, it's doesn't work that way. Why does love, or anything for that matter, need time? Why can't things just happen?"

Andy could feel his heart race a little, was Shaun suggesting he was in love? Andy just shook that thought away, getting up to go get Shaun's bag.

"I don't know, but it is pretty stupid—I'm getting your laptop, we should figure out where to go next"

Shaun stared at Andy, wondering if he even listened to him before sitting up "Yeah sounds good"

Andy opened the bag and pulled out Shaun's laptop, opening it up, turning it on and placing it on the bed.

"I was thinking we stay here a few days" Andy told him, grabbing the noodle cups and stirring them up to see if they were ready

"Few days? But it's so boring here" Shaun began to whine

"Yeah, boring is better considering we've been seen a few times already, we're better off being in an area where not many people who know us will be around"

"True, but what are we going to do here?" Shaun asked, connecting to the free Wi-Fi on the laptop.

Andy came over with the cups, Shaun sat up to take it from him.

"Tomorrow we can drive around town, be tourists and at night we can go get drunk"

Shaun swallowed a forkful of food and laughed "I love how getting drunk is on the agenda"

"Well there's nothing better to do! Then the next day we can just recover and leave and drive to Adelaide. Once we get there we can't do much in case we're caught so we'll just stay two nights"

"Alright, I'll book a hotel then after I eat I'll go book another couple nights at reception" Shaun put down his cup of noodles to go online and find it.

After they ate and had booked the hotels and planned it out, they thought about where else to go from here. They wanted to go everywhere, but they couldn't drive everywhere, especially to Perth which was a week away when driving.

"How about plane to Perth, come back in a few days, drive to Darwin and go to Gold Coast from there?" Shaun suggested, Andy sat cross legged on the bed biting his lip.

"This is going to cost a lot of money" he muttered

"Well I have the money"

"Yeah but how? Most weeks you can barely scrape up petrol money?"

"Yeah because I save most of my money" Shaun explained "I never knew what could happen in the future, I mean, I'm not rich, it's only in the thousands, but I have the cash. I always considered running away with it but never had a reason until now"

Andy pursed his lips, it was irresponsible, he didn't want Shaun wasting his money on this, he wouldn't mind camping in the middle of nowhere, but he knew he couldn't put up a fight about money that wasn't his. He wouldn't mind being spoiled if it were by someone he was in a relationship with and didn't know for long, but this was Shaun, he worked so hard for everything he has.

"I guess, I don't like you wasting it on me and this stupid trip but I'm not going to argue" Andy told him honestly

"Andy, I'm not wasting it, this has been the best week of my life, and it's not the end" Shaun replied seriously, the look in his eyes caused Andy to look down

"Yeah, but you still have shit to pay for at home"

"I'll be fine dude" he shrugged, changing the subject "We forgot about Tasmania"

"Everyone forgets about Tasmania" Andy stated and the two laughed

"True. We should have gotten the ship from Melbourne"

"Maybe we can go home after gold coast then re-pack and go to Tasmania for a week or something, hardly anyone is there and there's probably something to see"

"Sounds good to me" Shaun agreed surprisingly

They responsibly planned their Perth trip, getting the tickets and booking a hotel, it was better if they got it all out of the way. They took turns having showers and Andy found himself bored waiting for Shaun to finish up. Walking around shirtless, he mindlessly searched a bag, pulling out a Mars bar to pig out on while he waited. He opened it and took a bite of the caramel-chocolate-nougat bar, enjoying the sugary taste as he smirked at the lube and condoms that sat in the bag.

Andy still wasn't sure what was going to happen from here, or if tonight would be the night they did anything, it made Andy jittery with excitement, though, at least there would be something to do and they wouldn't be bored. He tried not to think too far into it and took another bite of the bar, taking the bag and placing it on the bedside table. He finally heard the water shut off, Andy ate the remainder of the bar and threw the wrapper in the bin, watching a soaked Shaun Diviney come running out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"It's so fucking cold" he muttered, grabbing clean clothes from his bag

Andy just laughed, watching him run back into the bathroom. He jumped on the couch and watched TV, concentrating more on the fact that Shaun was in the next room and he was starting to have withdrawals from his physical touch, they hadn't kissed since the look out. Andy knew he sounded gross and needy but he couldn't care less. He sighed and got up, thinking he should tidy up to keep his mind clear.

Shaun made his way out in his Qantas pyjamas, Andy instantly started laughing as he put the dried forks in the correct spot.

"I still can't believe you actually wear those so often" He commented

"Clothes are clothes" Shaun responded with a chuckle, walking over to the fridge. Andy turned around and bit his lip as he watched Shaun open and close the fridge unsatisfied "we have to buy drinks"

"We'll get stuff tomorrow" Andy promised, he shivered, feeling chills against the goose-bumps on his shirtless body.

Andy complained "I'm starting to get cold, why isn't there a heater in here?"

He started to move towards his bag to get a jumper out, but Shaun's warm, fresh arms wrapped around Andy's waist, pulling him back. Andy seeking instant comfort in them.

"Do you wanna head to bed?" Shaun mumbled, pressing a kiss against Andy's shoulder.

"Depends" Andy breathed, feeling Shaun's hot breath against his neck. Shaun's pressed soft, slow kisses up and down, nipping slightly, his hands slipping to Andy's thighs as he pressed his crotch against Andy's back.

"On what?" Shaun murmured, Andy instantly exhaled, one hand slipping into Shaun's damp hair as his eyes slowly shut, enjoying the sensation of his lovers lips adding more tongue to the kisses along his shoulder and neck.

"What you mean by bed" Andy responded, Shaun chuckled, trailing his hand to grab Andy's length beneath the tracksuit pants. Andy smirked, his own hand slipping into Shaun's shorts, grabbing his length. The two moved in a slow rhythm, Shaun's lips continuing to kiss along his neck until the two were equally turned on.

Shaun slipped his hand out and turned Andy to face him, the two instantly kissed, Andy's arms lacing around his neck as they motioned towards the bed. Their tongues generously bumped and tasted between kisses, Andy's fingers digging deep into the nape of Shaun's neck as Shaun groped onto him yet again. He pulled away slowly, swooping Andy's forehead hair and resting his head to Andy's.

"How far are we going?" he wondered. Andy looked in his eyes as his hands trailed to the waistband of his pants. He slowly pushed them down, making his way onto the ground. Without a word, he started to suck Shaun off, moving up and down and pulsing his tongue against the head that drove Shaun insane.

He groaned softly, biting his lip. Shaun took his shirt off before running his hands through his best friend's hair, helping his head bob up and down. The way he moved was so good, but Shaun withheld from getting completely into it, he knew by Andy's body language that it didn't end here.

"Baby stop" Shaun breathed mindlessly, Andy pulled away and smiled up at Shaun

"What?" He laughed

"What?" Shaun looked down at him confused

"You just called me baby" Andy laughed again, Shaun felt himself get red in the face

"Shut up!" he whined "Get up"

Andy bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, Shaun instantly grabbed his shoulders, tackling him onto the bed, Andy grinned as he squirmed to help Shaun pull his pants off. Shaun pulled them off and sucked Andy's length slow and hard, causing Andy to roll his head back. It was blissful and whatever was next, he was so ready for it. He let out a moan as Shaun took him deeply. He licked his lips and looked to the side table, rustling his hand inside to pull out the objects.

Shaun watched Andy open up the pack of condoms and grabbed the lubricant, pulling away to open the bottle and pour some on his fingers. Andy Shuffled down, spreading his legs as he opened a condom. Shaun kissed Andy softly, gliding the lube over his hole. Andy sighed at the sensation of his fingers around the rim. He tried to remember to relax as Shaun removed the condom from Andy's fingers to slide it on himself. Andy wrapped his arms around Shaun's neck watching how his eyes delicately wandered up his body to Andy's eyes. He raised an eyebrow slightly as if to wonder if he was ready. Andy bit his lip and nodded.

The two embraced in a slow tongue kiss and Andy inhaled hard, exhaling as he felt the pressure stretch inside him. It was a bizarre sensation, a bit uncomfortable at first, but felt so good at the same time, as if his g-spot had been lit on fire. A frenzy was growing inside him.

"God you're tight" Shaun chuckled, trying to thrust harder.

"Sh—slower" Andy reminded him "slow" he muttered, closing his eyes as Shaun kissed his neck, moving slowly in and out of Andy. The feeling was intense, Andy couldn't keep composure, his groans were sure to be heard by the whole town by how quiet it was.

Shaun grabbed the lube and put more around the area, and it was suddenly a bit easier. The two rocked together slowly, enjoying their new found passion. Shaun pushed in deeper, causing Andy to cry out.

"There" he let him know "faster" he breathed, eyes closed shut as he felt Shaun's warm body move faster against him. He was sliding in and out so much easier now, aiming for the right spot every time. Andy was in heaven, it couldn't be real, but then he'd open his eyes and see Shaun's face filled with pleasure as he concentrated on carefully making love to Andy.

Andy reached and put his hand on Shaun's cheek, Shaun immediately looked into his eyes where they both found comfort, smirking at each other. Shaun rested his head against Andy's, spreading his legs wider and pulling him up by the thighs so he was deeper within his friend. Andy instantly moaned, pressing his lips up against Shaun's, they kissed sloppy, without thought, all focus on the way they moved quicker together, sinking into each other's warmth.

Shaun let out a groan he held back for so long, pressing his face into the crook of Andy's neck as he got faster, slamming into Andy at such a pace that Andy was almost screaming, his fingers digging hard into his shoulder blades as he trembled.

"Oh fuck" he whimpered, scratching his fingers in deeper, Shaun grabbed Andy's shaft, pumping at the same pace as his thrusts. It all was so fast, his lips kissed their way back up to his lovers before kissing to his neck where he happily nipped and sucked passionately. He was so close now, Andy was crying out profanities, grabbing onto Shaun's hair with one hand as their sweaty bodies moved together. The motion was insane, like a thunderstorm and after a few moments, they crashed together like thunder and lightning, loud and dangerous.

Shaun slowly pulled out and collapsed completely on Andy's chest. The two stayed quiet, Andy's fingers lacing and feeling the softness of Shaun's hair. He had an unmovable smile on his face. That was amazing, the only bad thing was that he'd need another shower now.


	10. Chapter 10 - Golden Boy

Andy's eyes fluttered open the next morning, licking his dry lips as he moved off his stomach to lie on his back. He looked over at Shaun who was snoring next to him, his arms raised above his head, which he did often. Andy would never understand it, but he didn't mind it. He was contemplating as to whether or not he should wake Shaun. The clock on the wall said 9:30, Andy just stared at Shaun as he slept, thoughts in his mind flowing now, nothing could distract him and every morning Andy woke up mesmerising every moment that's happened over the trip, and just how many moments were left to be made.

They were really screwed now, Andy thought. They were in too deep, Andy felt so cold, usually by this point in a relationship he'd run away and let the girl believe he used her, but that wasn't the case, he was scared and this time, he's terrified but he can't escape it, the reason he felt so scared was because it didn't make sense, it was still insane. If he were to be falling in love it scared him because he's never fallen so hard and none of it made sense. It was crazy.

Andy had to shake his thoughts away as he carefully creeped out of the bed, letting the cold embrace his naked body. He made his first movement and could feel an ache inside him, the pain wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, he probably needed time to recover. Soreness had to mean Shaun did good, right?

He quickly got a drink of water, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He didn't care if Shaun had morning breath, but Andy wanted to wake him up to some fresh breath instead.

He wiped his mouth and quickly came crawling back carefully into the bed, shivering only slightly as he settled back into the warmth. Andy looked at Shaun with a smile, pressing a kiss against his shoulder, slowly crawling on top of him under the sheets, Shaun let out a soft sigh as Andy kissed slowly up to the corner of his lips. Shaun stirred beneath him, moving to kiss Andy softly, his hands instantly making their way into Andy's hair. Andy smiled under the kiss, kissing once more before pulling away.

"Morning" Andy sung softly

"Morning" Shaun croaked with a smile before kissing Andy again. Andy knew he was awake now by how quickly his hands moved from Andy's hair to the small of his back "We're still naked?"

"Yes?" Andy laughed

"We had sex" Shaun laughed, almost in disbelief

"mhm" Andy bit his lip to hide his smile "kind of sore to be honest"

"Really?" he looked at him and suddenly a look of concern spread over his face, Andy had to chuckle

"It isn't that bad" He told him honestly

"Good" Shaun smiled up at Andy, leaning up so their lips could meet. He pulled away and tilted Andy's head to the side

"Uh, should I be questioning—" Andy begun before getting cut off

"I'm proud of myself" he grinned

"Is that supposed to shock me?"

"No but this hickey might"

Andy instantly let out a small gasp, sitting up. He was suddenly annoyed, hickey's can take forever to go away, he was lucky his hair was long enough to cover it and made it unnoticeable. Shaun just started laughing like it was the best thing he had ever accomplished.

"No, you know what? I'm not going to get mad about it" Andy childishly responded in spite of Shaun "You're not going to get away with this, I'll get you back" he deemed, pointing his fingers at Shaun

"Oh really?" A playful grin spread across Shaun's face, his hands sliding to Andy's bare cheeks beneath the covers, pulling him closer

"I'll make sure of it" Andy said with triumph and flirtatiously, his fingers lurking into Shaun's hair "but it won't be today"

Their lips managed to meet again, passionately, their tongues teasing each other as they inhaled each other's scents. Shaun positioned so Andy's length was pressed against his own. Andy instantly started to grind, Shaun's hands helping move his hips as the two continued making out playfully with passion. Andy bit Shaun's bottom lip lightly before digging in for a deeper kiss, his hands sliding down to wrap his hand around the two shafts, tightening the force as they worked together. After a while, Andy had to pull away from Shaun's lips as the two worked faster, Shaun moving Andy's ass to keep the rhythm flowing as Andy's muscles burned. His ass was kind of sore too, but he wasn't complaining.

The heat was building to a nice pace before being abruptly stopped by the sound of a knock at the door. Andy froze.

"Housekeeping!"

Shaun ignored it, pressing his lips to Andy's jaw as he continued to grind his hips. Andy pinned Shaun down, giving him a look of seriousness that made Shaun grin.

"Are you going to get the door?" Andy whispered

"Just ignore it" He whispered back

"Yeah, then they'll come in here to see us making out"

A few more knocks came at the door "Hello?" the lady called out

Shaun groaned in frustration, rolling his eyes. Andy got off him and the two got some pants on

"Coming!" Shaun replied as Andy grabbed Shaun's hoodie, pulling it on.

Andy stood awkwardly behind Shaun as he opened the door, pulling the hoodie down to cover his boner.

Shaun smiled at the two older ladies and greeted them "Hello"

"Hi how are you love?" the first one with dark hair responded "Just came to do some cleaning for you"

"Oh, alright" Shaun cleared his throat and let them in, Andy shared a quick smile with the ladies as they instantly got to work.

"We'll only be a few minutes" the second lady with greying hair informed them "just changing the sheets, towels and making sure there's toilet paper"

"Oh cool" Andy responded now, moving to sit on the couch where he bit his nails. Shaun smiled at Andy as if he was secretly laughing about the situation

"Did you need help at all?" Shaun offered

"Nah you're alright darling" the first lady responded, pulling the sheets apart

"That's good otherwise I would've made Andy do it" He joked, the lady laughed and Andy just shook his head

"Shut up" he muttered, continuing to bite his nails "I'm getting hungry" Andy told Shaun "We didn't even buy coffee"

"We'll leave soon and get breakfast" Shaun scheduled, sitting next to Andy on the small couch, placing his hand on Andy's thigh, running it up and down for a few seconds. Andy looked at Shaun and smiled softly

"What should we do today?" he wondered

"I'd have no idea" Shaun pursed his lips before watching the lady walk out of the bathroom with their dirty towels "Would you ladies happen to know what we can do around here?" he asked, the ladies instantly responded

"Honestly not much" the brunette's rough voice responded "this place is more of a sight-seeing destination"

"But there is our blue lake which we're well known for, and there's a really gorgeous sinkhole. There should be brochures for things to do at reception" the other lady told them "I'll tell Kelsey to leave them out for you anyway"

"Oh awesome thank you" Shaun smiled

"No worries" they smiled back

They were soon finished and left the room, leaving Shaun and Andy all alone. Andy kept his eyes fixed on the TV he had just turned on, Shaun bit his lip and looked at Andy, moving his hand slowly to the shaft outline in his pants, groping as he pressed a kiss against Andy's neck. Andy exhaled, grabbing Shaun's hand and pulling it away.

"What?" Shaun wondered in confusion, Andy pressed a kiss to his cheek

"Just not in the mood, I really want food" he laughed and Shaun shook his head

"Can't wait 20 minutes?"

"Nope" Andy laughed

The two left the room not much later, Shaun made sure he had the key and collected the brochures on the way out. The two reached the car and Shaun automatically let Andy drive. They weren't sure what they really wanted to do, but Andy wanted to eat first, that was the priority.

They settled with McDonalds because it was quick, easy and nothing in the area really clicked with what they desired. Andy was disappointed they missed breakfast but quickly re-arranged the order in his head and ordered a feast for himself whilst Shaun ordered something simple, the two sat in a booth down the back of the fast food joint. Andy instantly started to devour the food while Shaun ate his fries. The two sat in quiet solace, it was unspoken, but they both knew it had been just over a week since the disaster happened, with the way time was working and how great it was to be together it almost felt like it was just a bad dream, but it wasn't, it was reality.

"How do you think Bradie's doing?" Shaun asked Andy, he was trying to hide the semi-guilt he felt in his gut, but he couldn't deny the fact he was still a bit annoyed at him.

Andy swallowed his food and wiped his mouth before sitting back against the booth "no idea, do you think he's actually following through with it all alone?"

"Maybe" Shaun began to think "If we were included you'd think the cops would try and track us down"

"Yeah but they can't really do anything if we left voluntarily. They wouldn't need us for the trial since Bradie was going to be the speaker anyway"

"Ah, responsible Bradie" Shaun sarcastically sighed "where would we be without him?"

"I know, Short Stack would still be struggling" Andy joked before realising that they were actually struggling now "Well he'll fix it, he's good at fixing our mistakes"

"This wasn't our fault though…"

"I'm not saying that" Andy quickly corrected "I'm just saying this whole mess is a huge mistake that shouldn't have happened."

Shaun nodded to agree before eating a few more fries

"Then again" Andy continued "We wouldn't have had sex if it never happened"

Shaun instantly started laughing as he was caught off guard

"Thanks Bradie!" he called out to the ceiling, Andy just laughed, taking a bite out of his burger.

"Honestly though, even if everything worked out we would've still gotten together"

"You really think so?" Andy responded in surprise with his mouth full

Shaun shrugged "It was bound to happen at some point"

"Probably" he swallowed "Drunk nights, hotels, tours, watching a game on Friday night…Wonder how we would've handled it"

"Probably the same way we are now"

"What would you even call right now though?" Andy had to wonder

"Dunno, but we're handling it" Shaun casually replied, continuing to eat. Andy figured Shaun didn't want to talk about it, so he just went back to eating his food.

The two finished and threw the rubbish in the bin before heading back to the car. They got in and Andy started to put the address of their first destination in the GPS.

They spent the first good half of the day just driving around the area, they visited the Blue Lake the cleaners told them about and it really was an incredible blue, it was literally turquoise, Andy got a few photos of it. It was stunning, they hadn't seen water such a solid colour before.

Something that was on the list was the giant lobster which they thought they would skip because they passed it the last time they came here (Andy humped the leg) so they made their way to the sinkhole. They were expecting some sort of dirt hole in the ground but it was so much more than that, it was filled with greenery and as you got to the middle and made your way down the steps it felt like they were in the maze runner, the palm trees made it feel like an oasis somehow without water. Lucky for them not many tourists were around and they got the chance to just freely wander and be the idiots they were. Andy got some more photos and started walking up the steps to a little cave in the side of the sinkhole which was covered by the hanging shrubbery. It was magical, really, and the bright sky was that made it just so much better. It was so quiet and hidden that when they looked out to the hole it seemed like they were spying on the few people who were hanging around.

Shaun took the opportunity to be close to Andy, walking closer to him and sliding his hand down his arm to his hand, Andy linked their fingers and smiled up at him.

"You good?" Andy wondered

"Yeah I'm good" Shaun confirmed, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Andy smiled slightly before looking up at the walls of the cave, Shaun grabbed Andy's other hand and pulled him closer. Andy stumbled closer as Shaun's arms looped around his hips, Andy's arms pressed against his chest.

"Why're you suddenly clingy?" Andy had to ask, curious for his sudden romance.

Shaun shrugged "just like this feeling when we're alone" he told him softly, pressing a soft kiss to Andy's lips. Andy kissed back gently, his arms looping around his neck. Shaun moved his head to Andy's shoulder, cuddling him closer, the awkward part was the camera on his chest that was now compressed into him, but he held Shaun there, running his hand up and down his back. He wasn't sure what came over Shaun, but he comforted him.

Shaun was feeling a bit low, he couldn't lie. It wasn't because of Andy, it was their situation. It was one of those days where his life just put him in a shit mood, he was happy to be in Andy's arms, which would've made him uncomfortable to think about months ago, but this was now his happy place and it was bizarre, because he never thought he'd find someone like this ever again. Not this soon, and not someone who he's known for most of his life. He sighed and closed his eyes, finding comfort in his scent and warmth before pulling away. Andy looked at him with so much concern. Shaun laughed softly.

"You're cute when you're worried"

"Shut up" Andy shoved him, making his way out of the cave.

They got back to the car and thought about what to do with their day, if they should do more sight-seeing or head back to their hotel. It was almost 4 o'clock which came as a shock to them because they did so little. Andy started the car as Shaun decided they should head to the shops to get the food and alcohol they'll need before and after heading out later.

So they headed to the closest shops they could find, getting some healthy produce, Andy had to get some bananas, making sure there wasn't a green light above them. Shaun found Andy so ridiculous in times like this but it was entertaining so he didn't care, he just made his way to the frozen section to grab some frozen pizzas, pies and other random things that were easy to make. Afterwards they went to the liquor store next door and got a slab of beer, Andy carried it out to the car on his shoulder as Shaun raced ahead with the bags to get the door open, Andy got it successfully in the back before the two headed back towards the hotel, spotting a pub that was only on the corner of the street, which made them happy because that meant that they wouldn't have to get a taxi and could drink as much as they want.

The second they got in the door the beers were put in the fridge along with the food. Andy grabbed out two beers, opening both and passing one to Shaun who turned on the TV. The two began their drinking, laying on the bed and watching the TV as they did so. Andy put his beer down and laid his head comfortably on Shaun's chest as he flicked through the channels for something worth watching.

"TV is so boring at this time" Andy sighed, annoyed

"yeah" Shaun dully replied, chugging back the remainder of his beer "Get up, I need a refill"

Andy sat up, brooding his eyes at Shaun's attitude "Get me one too" he told him, grabbing his own and sculling down the rest.

"On it" Shaun replied, opening another bottle for his best friend, handing one to Andy as he sat back on the bed. The two took a decent glug out of it. Andy had to say something, the way Shaun was coming across wasn't something Andy could handle. He was hardly ever this quiet.

"Dude are you okay?" Andy asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Shaun replied simply, staring at Andy blankly

"I don't know" Andy shrugged "we're just going through a lot of shit at the moment, is it catching up to you?" he wondered, taking another swig of his beer, Shaun did the same before sighing.

"I'm not sure, I'm just feeling really shit"

Andy chewed his lip before putting his beer down "It's not because of me is it?"

"Fuck off" Shaun cracked a smile as he laughed "Definitely not"

"Good" Andy cleared his throat, eyes diverting to the TV where he mindlessly watched, thinking of a way to make Shaun feel better.

Shaun placed down his beer and grabbed Andy's hand, Andy looked at him. Shaun scooted closer and Andy's other hand instantly made its way to hold Shaun's cheek, his thumb rubbing gentle circles and without any words, Shaun and Andy leaned in, kissing slowly, Andy softly biting Shaun's bottom lip as the two kissed softly. It wasn't necessarily a passionate, lustful kiss. It was one of love and comfort. Their lips moved together so carefully it made Shaun's heart flutter. He'd never get over the taste and feel of Andy, his lips were soft, his body was muscular and a safe-haven for Shaun's emotions. He wasn't sure how to talk to Andy the way he used to, they were much deeper than that now, it got to a point where he didn't need to speak, Andy just knew.

Andy slowly pulled away and Shaun's hands moved to Andy's thighs

"Feeling better?" Andy asked

"Yeah" Shaun grinned "I'll feel even better after a few more drinks"

"Well" Andy grabbed their drinks, passing Shaun's to him "Drink up"

And that's what they did, downing a few more bottles before changing into different clothes to go out in. They cracked open two more beers, planning to down it on the way to the pub. Six beers each would probably sink into them eventually, but as of right now they felt fine. They made sure they had everything and their drinks before leaving.

They successfully got the beers down by the time they reached the pub, throwing the beers in the bushes before they went in with plans to grab them on the way out (although they probably wouldn't). They walked in and sat in the booth in the far corner of the place, watching AFL on the TV, they were confused to how it worked and they felt like they were cheating on their NRL doing this, they had to stop after the first quarter.

Good thing was that beers were cheaper and the bartenders didn't really care how many drinks you got. After more than four, they were definitely feeling it sink in now, their talking getting more obnoxious as people started filling up the place. It was insane, in this dead town, everyone was here and everyone was loud. Only downer was the fact there wasn't much to do here but watch footy and drink, not that it was bad, but the liquid they drank made them hazy and they wanted to be irresponsible. Shaun's hand lingered under the table they sat at, tracing up and down Andy's thigh which made him smirk, his hand rubbing the back of his neck and into his hair as he spoke in his ear.

"I think I'm starting to feel it now" he laughed, Shaun leaned into his ear

"Same" he replied before looking at Andy with a lustful gaze, Andy grinned, noticing how his eyes kept glancing to his lips.

"Why are you looking at me like you want to kiss me?"

Shaun huffed, smirking in response "Because I do"

Andy looked at him and bit his lip as his hand wandered between Shaun's legs. He leaned into Shaun's ear as he groped his length gently, Shaun bit his lip as his pants started to tighten only the slightest.

"Wanna go to the bathroom?"

"Can't say no to that kind of invitation" Shaun chuckles and got up, holding his hand out to Andy. Andy chugged down the remainder of his beer before grabbing his hand and following him through to the Male bathroom.

Shaun pushed Andy back into one of the stalls and locked it behind him. Andy pushed Shaun against the door, pressing his lips to Shaun's the two getting sloppy and passionate quickly, Andy grinded his crotch against Shaun's leg and Shaun did the same back, their breathing was heavy, Shaun tugged the collar of Andy's shirt to his shoulder, kissing to his shoulder and biting, making a whimper come out of Andy. They just wanted to rip each-others clothes off. Shaun pushed Andy against the wall of the stall, Andy lifted his leg, pushing his foot against the other wall to keep him there as Shaun grinded harder, grabbing Andy's ass to hold him closer. Andy let out a loud moan, fumbling to undo the buttons on Shaun's shirt as their tongues twined. Oh god, he just wanted Shaun inside him, he was pretty sure it was the alcohol, because he had never been this needy over him before.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and the two stopped. Andy covered his mouth to contain his laughter. Shaun just looked up, hoping this wouldn't take long. Then the dude got in the stall next to them and pulled down his pants to sit on the toilet. Nope. They weren't going to do this with a guy shitting next to them. Shaun sighed and unlocked the stall, the two tidied themselves up and quickly got out.

"Now I've got blue balls" Andy frowned

"I've had blue balls since this morning" Shaun retorted "What do we do now?"

Andy pressed a soft tongue kiss against Shaun's neck before speaking in his ear "I say we get a few cheap shots and get the hell out of here"

Shaun bit his lip, finding it hard to contain his smirk "Sounds good to me"

That's what they did, ordering beer and three vodka shots each, they downed one after another, they were lucky the alcohol made them numb otherwise the way it burned would've had tears in their eyes. They soothed their throat with the beer and they grabbed the drinks and got up. Andy turned and a guy bumped right into his shoulder, beer getting on the both of them.

"Oh shit sorry man!" Andy instantly apologised, the guy had to be at least 40 and he had that rough look about him

"Watch it fag" he muttered, Andy was taken aback by the insult he had to laugh

"Excuse me?"

Shaun didn't notice what happened, taking a sip of his beer as he turned to face Andy

"You heard me cunt" he spat, Andy instantly stepped closer to the man who wasn't that much taller than him

"What's your fucking problem, huh?"

The older guy shoved Andy back and Andy tumbled

"Woah, Woah" Shaun instantly stood in between them "What're you doing?"

Both of them ignored Shaun as Andy took a step closer, he wasn't one to fight but he had a decent amount of alcohol in his blood. He was like a bull, whatever this dude said just added more red in his sight.

"You really don't wanna start with me, Golden Boy" the man threatened

"Maybe you shouldn't be so fucking rude"

Then that's when the guy swung his fist, punching Andy in the nose, Andy's beer smashing to the floor as the man grabbed him by the collar and slamming him into the bar

"Shit!" Shaun yelled, putting his beer down, trying to rip the two apart. The older man Elbowed Shaun's cheek, putting his fist up high to hit Andy again, Andy kicked his nuts, the guy instantly cupped his groin and Andy pushed him onto the ground

"STOP IT!" The bartender yelled but neither listened, Shaun tried to pull Andy off as Andy jumped on the man and instantly punched him in the eye, the man grabbed Andy's throat, and Andy fought his hardest to rip his hands away. He rolled Andy over, choking and slamming his head angrily into the ground.

Shaun pushed the guy off Andy with all the forced he had in him, jumping on the guy, punching him to defend Andy. Andy started coughing, wiping away his bloody nose. He was shaking from the adrenaline and looked around to see everyone just watching. Why the fuck were they just watching?

"Go to hell!" the man yelled, grabbing Shaun and pushing him down, Shaun tried to get up and run but just fell back down onto Andy's broken, sticky glass of beer.

"Fuck you!" he yelled back, the man pinned Shaun down, pushing his face hard into the broken glass, Andy grabbed onto the guy, pulling him off.

"Let him go!" Andy screamed, but he wouldn't, he punched Shaun and made sure he couldn't move. The bartender ran around and helped Andy pull him off. The bartender restrained the guy and Andy instantly got down by Shaun's side, helping him up. He had never seen Shaun's face so bloody in his life. He honestly didn't know if it was Shaun's blood or the guy who was now walking away from the fight.

Shaun grabbed his beer, breathing in deeply that gave him so much chest pain it made him cough.

Andy grabbed Shaun's arm and pushed him out of the pub, the two ran out onto the footpath and Shaun started to laugh as it caught up to him, he looked over at Andy who had dried up blood on his face.

"Why are you laughing?" Andy questioned with confusion

"I've never seen you like that. Ever" Shaun smirked "Kind of hot"

Andy laughed now, walking ahead of him "I've only been in a few fights. Wouldn't have made it without you"

Shaun ran and caught up with him, sipping the beer in his hand "That was fucking awesome though"

Andy looked at Shaun and smirked "You were pretty hot too"

Shaun grinned, turning and pushing Andy into fence of someone's house, his beer falling from his grip and smashing to the ground as Andy grunted, Shaun pinning his hands above his head. They kissed deeply, their tongues twining perfectly as their lips motioned together. Whatever they had was so dangerous, captivating and electric. They couldn't stop at this point. Shaun groped Andy's hard length beneath his pants as they lips moved together, Andy pushed him off and grinned.

"Let's get cleaned up first"

"You suck" Shaun whined and shook his head, grabbing Andy's hand and linking their fingers as they walked back to their room.

They got in and went straight to the bathroom. Cleaning Andy's nose would be easy, but Shaun's face would be a bit harder. Shaun sat on the toilet seat, eyes on the ground as Andy used a damp towel to clean the blood of the side of Shaun's face. There wasn't any glass, but it did give him a small amount of scratches that could sting tomorrow, the one by his eyebrow seemed to be the worst.

Shaun swigged his fresh beer from the fridge. He was still a bit tipsy and was not intending to stop because of a fight, nor was Andy, who was already halfway down another bottle.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" Shaun slurred, rubbing his (uninjured) eye. Andy smiled and cleaned the blood out of the white towel as much as he could before passing it to Shaun and sitting down on the ground against the wall with his beer. He took a sip as Shaun got down on his knees in front of Andy, cleaning the blood off his face.

"Does it hurt?" Shaun wondered, talking about his nose

"Not yet" Andy laughed "It's not broken though, I'd know if it was"

"Oh good" Shaun laughed, focussing on what he was doing in his dazed state. The adrenaline was exhilarating and it was probably the only thing keeping them awake. Shaun glugged down more beer, getting up and cleaning out the towel and using the dry half to pat dry Andy's face.

"You know, if it were legal, I'd marry you" Shaun slurred and chuckled.

Andy let out a laugh and held his left hand out "I'm expecting a ring to show up on my finger by tomorrow morning"

Shaun laughed and grabbed Andy's hands, pulling him up, they laughed and tumbled as Shaun pinned Andy hard against the wall.

"Now, where were we?" Shaun grinned, Andy chuckled, sliding his hands up the back of Shaun's shirt as his lips met Shaun's hard, motioning out of the bathroom, bumping and tumbling into the walls as they got too caught up in how the other tasted.

Shaun's hand found its way into Andy's pants, rubbing his lover up and down as Andy fumbled to get his shirt undone. Shaun pulled his hand out and pushed Andy onto the edge of the bed, Andy sat there, keeping his lips locked to Shaun's as he pulled Shaun's shirt over his shoulders, pulling it to the floor before kissing to Shaun's neck where he sucked, nipped and kissed with raw passion. Shaun let out a moan, shoving Andy's pants down. Andy lifted himself so Shaun could take it off. Andy quickly pulled off his now blood-stained white shirt, Shaun's lips instantly latching onto his chest, kissing over his nipple and down to his navel, slowly sliding his hands up Andy's thighs. Andy bit his lip hard, his fingers linked to Shaun's soft hair, Shaun's head moved lower and took Andy into his mouth.

Andy rolled his head back and closed his eyes at the sensation of his tongue tasting Andy completely. Man, Andy was in bliss, any other emotion was numb from the alcohol, which made this one sensation feel like he was still a virgin. He grabbed the lube and a condom from the drawer so it'd be ready for them to use. Andy wasn't sure what Shaun did, but he sucked so hard Andy literally jolted, letting out a moan.

"Fuck" Andy breathed, Shaun pulled away and smirked, pumping Andy

"You close?"

Andy admired Shaun's blue lustful eyes and grinned, tensing at the pleasure pulsing through him "I will be soon"

"Can't allow that" Shaun flirted, grabbing Andy from under the knees and pulling him closer. Andy instantly slipped and chuckled, half of his body hanging off the bed as Shaun quickly undid his pants and leaned over Andy, kissing him deeply. Andy cupped his face to keep him there as their make out became mindless, there was no barrier for them, they were so hungry for each other.

Shaun got the condom on quickly, lubricating Andy quickly and thrusting straight up into him. Andy instantly yelped, clinging onto Shaun's back as Shaun pushed himself so deep inside his best friend.

"You okay?" Shaun asked

"Yeah, I'm good" Andy breathed in reply

Andy's legs wrapped around Shaun's waist as the thrusts got intense pretty quickly, moving in and out at a perfect speed. Andy wasn't sure if he was used to it already or the alcohol numbed any possible uncomfortable feeling but the way Shaun did whatever he was doing was so much better than last night. Shaun groaned and pulled Andy up to hold him against his body, falling to the floor so they were sitting up as they worked together in a fast pace. Andy stared into Shaun's eyes, dazed as he panted, moving himself up and down against Shaun's length as Shaun thrusted up into him.

"Keep doing that" Andy huffed out, moving up and down Shaun's shaft.

Shaun listened and held his hips, thrusting up into him at a fast speed. Andy's knees almost buckled, he whimpered, pushing Shaun down so he was lying on the ground as he worked himself up and down faster, sweating from the work out of swirling his hips in perfect rhythm to the pace of Shaun's thrusts. Andy leaned over Shaun, using his arm to hold him up as they quickly kissed, Andy grabbing his own length so he could jerk off as they moved together.

Without even realising, he was about to release. He didn't want to stop, it was so filthy, raw and intense he began a countdown from ten in his head. He sat up as he jerked and moved, his other hand grabbing Shaun's knee as he let out his orgasm, loud and clear for the whole hotel to hear. Shaun was literally captivated from Andy's release, rolling him over so he was on top, continuing to thrust which cause Andy to tremble only the slightest.

"C-Come for me" Andy breathed, cupping his face as he breathed deeply as his prostate throbbed from Shaun over working him. Shaun closed his eyes tight as the pressure increased in him, pressing his head to Andy's as he thrusted hard once more and orgasming softly against Andy's lips. They kissed sweetly as Shaun pulled out.

"Holy shit" Shaun chuckled, breathless

"I know" Andy breathed, smiling up at Shaun, running his hands down Shaun's chest.

"I think I'm sober now"

"Me too" Andy smirked, leaning up to press his head to Shaun's, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing to me…" Shaun whispered

Andy opened his eyes, catching Shaun's loving gaze before he looked down. Andy pressed a kiss against Shaun's sweaty forehead, not questioning his mindless whisper.

They got cleaned up and just put on their underwear, they continued to drink their beers from earlier and Shaun put a pizza in the oven as Andy sat in the bed and flicked through the channels, leaving it on Kitchen Nightmares, there couldn't be anything more entertaining than Gordon Ramsey swearing up a storm because someone didn't have common sense.

The two shared the meat-lovers, watching TV and drinking the last beer of the night. They were starting to get tired now, it had been a pretty intense day and night. So they retired to bed soon after they both had finished and had at least one glass of water in them and fresh breath.

Andy turned out the lights after they both got the freedom of getting in bed without their underwear. Andy sighed, exhausted, closing his eyes as Shaun just couldn't get his mind to shut up. He kept his eyes shut, wishing he had kissed Andy goodnight before he fell asleep. It was unbelievable how time passed when you actually tried to sleep.

Shaun tossed and turned for hours, unable to get thoughts of what was happening back home—he wasn't really homesick, just not having that contact made him sort of paranoid and worried. He was still wondering how the fans were doing and coping with this bullshit, he wondered about his parents, what they thought of him, how they were doing, were they worried? He went through scenarios in his head of what would happen when he got back, he imagined Bradie in court, alone, nervous, worrying about his brother and best friend, wondering why they made this decision.

He still didn't consider his decision as careless or childish, it was the best choice he had made in a long time. He just wished life could just pause so he could have this moment of escape, he was thankful Andy got to be a part of it, if he were alone he probably would've gone insane and rebelled against everything he worked for.

That's when his mind focussed on Andy, just the fact that he was sleeping next to him gave him jittery feelings. He was so infatuated with this stupid man. Shaun tried to think about how they could go back to normal. He thought maybe a break? A few months of not talking could do them good, maybe? Or they could just act like this never happened, that could work too. Shaun sighed into his pillow as his mind got deeper into this mess. He really, really, liked Andy. A lot, too much, he wasn't stupid enough to call it love yet but he knew that's what it had to be coming to because he was willing to fight for whatever they had. It was just a sense of normality inside him. He and Andy just seemed right, the thought of leaving him gave him a sick in the gut feeling. It was either that, or the hangover was settling in. He was so concentrated on these thoughts, he wanted to just figure it out already. He actually really wanted to give their relationship a go. Why did he always want things the hard way?

Shaun wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not, but his eyes opened to the sight of a dimly lit room—the sun was rising, the sound of Australian birds were something he was used to that always followed right on time. He buried his head in his pillow, frustrated that he just couldn't sleep, the side of his face felt sore and tender from the fight that night.

He rolled over and wiped his eyes, looking over at Andy who slept peacefully next to him. He grabbed Andy's hand that rested right next to his lips, shaking gently.

"Andy, you awake?" Shaun whispered, Andy stirred, groaning slightly.

"Mm" he hummed before opening his eyes slowly "What's up?" he croaked

"I can't sleep" Shaun admitted, his voice soft

"Why?" Andy asked

"Dunno, just overthinking" Shaun frowned, they kept their voices to merely whispers

Andy linked his fingers with Shaun's and smiled softly "just close your eyes"

"I've done that for like, 5 hours now" he laughed, Andy just grinned, moving himself a bit closer under the covers

"What's bothering you?"

"Just stupid shit honestly. It's all in my head"

Andy breathed deeply, letting out a yawn "I hate when that happens"

"Yeah"

Andy closed his eyes, drawing comforting circles on Shaun's hand

"Hey Andy?" Shaun whispered

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you got in a fight like tonight?" he wondered

Andy opened his eyes to look at Shaun's curious eyes

"During the break up"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was just in a really bad place" Andy admitted "and in a really shitty relationship"

Shaun stayed quiet, his throat tightening only the slightest. That was the first time he really spoke about how he was during the break up. Shaun was also so bitter towards Andy's ex, the more and more he heard, the more he hated her.

Andy continued "We were both in a bad place mentally. She would always get shitty with me if I spoke to anyone of the female gender, she'd always get really jealous. Honestly, she expected a lot from me" he rambled "But, I stayed with her because I actually gave a shit about this relationship because she seemed to give a shit about me. Anyway, she was always like this when I spoke to other women, if I bumped into a fan in a club while I was with her she'd go off her tits asking about who she is, how I know her and would even start yelling at the fans sometimes. They're probably not fans anymore but"

"Seriously?" Shaun raised his eyebrows, kind of annoyed that she spoke to fans that way

"Yeah, that's kind of why I shied away from the internet, it was too intense being with her. Anyway, while we were together she had a lot of male friends, who I never really questioned about and this one time this guy, who was a long-time friend of hers, started hitting on her and she wasn't really that phased. I got jealous this time and—completely sober, just started this guy and we got in a massive fight, I automatically got kicked out and when I got home my ex started screaming at me and said she had actually had sex with that friend a week ago. I wasn't sure if she was saying it to provoke me, seeing as she was a psycho bitch, but I crumbled, completely, so we broke up for what I hoped would be the last time and worked in the snow for a season. I just had to get away"

Shaun stared at Andy, he could just feel Andy's hurt from the way his voice cracked telling that story. He had to take a deep breath as he collected it all together in his brain.

"So that's why you wouldn't pick up when I called?"

"Kind of" Andy admitted "It was a combination of things, I was still a bit upset at you for how you acted about me towards fans"

"How was I acting?"

"Like a dick" he laughed "you said all sorts of shit about me"

"Did I?" Shaun's voice pitched, not remembering how he was that long ago

"Yeah, although I don't admit it I did lurk you and watch YouTube videos and whatnot"

Shaun held Andy's hand tighter and sighed "I'm so sorry"

"It's fine dude, I get it. I felt the same about you back then too"

"So we're even then?"

"Yep" Andy laughed before meeting his eyes with Shaun's where they just stared for a moment. Shaun thought about the years he was without Stack, remembering the solo project and the songs he wrote. Staying on track with their D&M, Shaun thought he should confess something.

"I have a confession to make and it might sound really weird" Shaun told Andy softly

Andy furrowed his brows in confusion "What?"

"A song I wrote on the Diviney EP was inspired by you"

Andy instantly showed an expression of surprise "Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Which one?"

"Crying Your Eyes Out"

Andy could vaguely remember that song, it was the slow track of the EP "What was it about?" he asked

Shaun looked up trying to find the words to describe it "It was basically a song about Stack and you, I can't really explain it without singing it. At the time we hadn't spoken in months, Bradie hadn't spoken to you either and I thought about you a lot during that time"

Andy couldn't help but smile, he was a bit flattered, he wanted to listen to it and remember the words. So he asked Shaun "Sing it"

"Really? It's like 5 in the morning" Shaun whined, Andy kicked him gently

"I can't remember how it went"

Shaun sighed and closed his eyes, trying to remember the words. He cleared his throat and sung softly

"I heard you moved on, but are you happy now? I just called to tell you what I should have said before, before it's too late"

Shaun took a deep breath, linking his fingers tighter with Andy's as he continued "and I don't know how it got to this, you're slipping through my fingertips, you wasted so many tears on me"

Andy felt himself grow a sense of sadness, reliving the years Andy spent trying to move on from Short Stack. He had been through a lot of break ups, but the Short Stack one killed him the most.

Shaun moved his hand to Andy's cheek, stroking his stubbly cheek softly

"So don't go crying your eyes out, don't sleep with the lights on, don't try to make sense of things, don't go thinking it's over, I kept all the photos, told my friends when everything is said and done, you're the only one…"

Andy could feel himself tear up and he wasn't sure why, he just shook his head slightly and looked at Shaun who stayed quiet now

"Did you want me to keep going?"

Andy smiled sadly "go ahead"

Shaun went straight into the next verse "I'm sorry now, I'm sorry I'm here, but I had to tell you, I had to tell you life makes no sense, when you disappear"

Andy placed his hand over Shaun's, smiling at him, remembering the call that changed it all.

"I know we can't come back from this" Shaun sung so much softer now "our hearts went down like sinking ships, you wasted so many tears on me…So I drank up all my bad luck threw it all away, forgot about the world for an hour or two last night, and you were always worth it, you were always perfect, you were always waiting there for me—Alright I'm done now" he chuckled

Andy didn't know how to respond now, the words filled him with a nostalgic feeling he never wanted to relive, but he had a humble feeling towards it now, because what mattered was that they were friends again, actually, they were even more than friends now.

Andy snuggled closer, resting his head against Shaun's as Shaun grabbed Andy's hands and held them to his chest, keeping his eyes closed.

"Thank fucking god you answered your phone and didn't run off to Canada" Shaun whispered, the two laughed softly before giving each other a quick kiss

"I think that call was the most platonic-yet-romantic thing to ever happen to me" Andy replied

"How?"

Andy looked up in Shaun's eyes, imitating the call in a deep voice "Andy hey, uh, I miss you a lot, life's a bit fucked up and I can't stop thinking about it. I hope you aren't too busy, just wondering if you would be on board with getting Short Stack back together?"

"Fuck off!" Shaun shoved him "I was actually shitting myself, Bradie said you told his dad what you were up to and I was so scared you wouldn't answer your phone and would fuck off to Canada and leave me here. I just had my surgery, it was literally terrifying if I were unable to sing again. I'd rather my last album be one with you guys than a Diviney one that didn't feel right"

"I know, I'm glad I picked up, honestly" Andy reassured him "It was a hard time for everyone"

"It was so weird without you" Shaun moved onto his back "like, we have friends outside of each other but you are literally my best friend. It hurt losing you so suddenly like that. I didn't expect to lose everything when we lost Short Stack. No one knew anything about you. You were literally a ghost"

Andy frowned slightly and rested his head on Shaun's chest "I know what you mean"

Shaun instantly started playing with Andy's hair, closing his eyes, trying to seek comfort in Andy's presence

"While we're having our deep and meaningful, can I ask you something?" Andy wondered, Shaun stopped playing with his hair and looked at him

"What?"

"You never explained to us what happened with you and your ex. One second, you were getting married, then the next you broke up" Andy said with slight caution, unsure how Shaun would react. Shaun stayed quiet for a moment, hesitating to find the right answer. The wound of losing her was one that just healed over, even if it was a year ago.

"I'm not too sure what happened, honestly. I thought I loved her, she thought she loved me, then as we were planning this wedding we both stopped for a moment and considered everything, what we want for our future, how many kids? Where would we live? Would we sacrifice everything we had for each other? After a while, it just felt pointless and we just stopped loving each other, we loved each other as unconditional as best friends could get, but beyond that we couldn't see what was next for us. It was just weird"

"Fuck, that sucks" Andy kneeled up, leaning over Shaun "I'm sorry"

"It's life. You're the first since her though so you should feel honoured"

Andy let out a small laugh, leaning in to kiss Shaun. Shaun instantly held Andy's face there as they shared a soft, slow kiss.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" Andy mumbled "I'm fucking exhausted"

"Yeah" Shaun replied "roll-over"

So Andy did, snuggling up as Shaun positioned himself to fit perfectly besides him, his face resting on his back as he closed his eyes. They whispered goodnight to each other and Shaun almost instantly fell asleep, surrounded by the warmth and comfort of his best friend


	11. Chapter 11 - Lazy Day

Andy and Shaun woke up abruptly to the sound of a knock at the door, Andy rolled over and groaned into Shaun's chest. Shaun tried to ignore it, wrapping his arm around his lover till the knock came again.

"Fuck sake" Shaun groaned, rubbing his eyes as he got out of bed, Andy opened his eyes slowly, watching Shaun get his pants on and run to the door.

He opened the door to find two different girls at their door from yesterday

"Hello?"

"Hi" the blonde smiled "We're here to clean"

"Uh" Shaun hesitated, scratching the back of his head. He remembered the blood stained towels in the bathroom and instantly wanted them not to clean "We're good, nothing needs cleaning" he assured them with a smile

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we have some cleaning to do later anyway and we can do whatever else needs to be done"

"Oh alright"

"Thank you for offering though"

"It's okay, sorry to disturb you Sir" She smiled and the two walked away, Shaun raised his brows at being called 'sir' and shut the door. The cuts on his face felt so tender, it was actually kind of annoying.

"Who was it?" Andy croaked, half-awake as Shaun jumped back onto his side of the bed and getting under the covers.

"Cleaners" Shaun sighed, wrapping his now cold arms back around Andy "I said we'll clean, we need to anyway"

"Clean what?"

"Our clothes" Shaun laughed "They probably stink"

"hm" Andy frowned "it would be awesome if we could just be naked all the time"

"We get to be naked when we're together, that's pretty close"

"True" Andy replied, sighing "now I'm too awake to sleep"

"Same, I'll make some coffee"

"Can you somehow make coffee and hold me at the same time? You're really warm"

Shaun laughed, slowly letting Andy go as he got up "I'll be back in like two minutes"

"You suck" Andy smirked, sitting up and pulling the covers up to cover him completely to keep in the warmth. It was a really cold morning. He grabbed the remote to turn on the TV, enjoying The Today Show.

Shaun came back over in a matter of moments with two coffees, he slowly got on the bed, passing Andy his mug. Andy carefully grabbed it from him, taking a sip of the perfect coffee.

"Yum" Andy moaned with the satisfaction, putting the coffee down on the side table

Shaun smiled, taking a gulp of his, putting it down before getting back under the covers.

"How's your nose?" Shaun wondered, carefully touching the light purple bruise on the side of his nose

Andy flinched, covering his nose "is it bad?"

"Did that hurt?" Shaun's eyes instantly looked concerned

"It's only a bit sore but that doesn't answer my question"

"There's a bruise, it's not broken though. Not as bad as my face" Shaun told him honestly, Andy smiled, carefully stroking the cuts on the side of his face

"Looks kinda cool, you look like Two-Face, just not burnt"

Shaun smirked at the batman reference "it's can't be _that_ bad"

"Nah it's not, you'll be fine. Guy was a pussy anyway" Andy remarked, grabbing his coffee to keep his hands warm

"I know! What was his problem?" Shaun wondered, taking a sip of his drink

"I accidentally bumped him, he called me a faggot and I can't really remember the rest" Andy chuckled "I'm so glad I don't have a hangover though"

"Same" Shaun sighed, the two taking a sip now "What a fuckwit though, god, homophobic people make me want to suck dick in front of them just so they can die from the sight of it"

Andy laughed loudly "You sure they'll die? The sight of you sucking dick would probably turn them gay"

"Naw" Shaun put on his cute voice before laughing "For real though, you fighting has to be the weirdest thing. I only imagine you fighting me"

"Really?" Andy grinned "who wins?"

"I do"

Andy laughed "Of course, your ego depends on you winning"

"I'm stronger than you"

Andy inhaled "You sure? I have been going to the gym a lot lately"

"I have more man meat on me"

Andy laughed, putting down his coffee, sitting up on his knees "Try me then"

Shaun laughed, pulling the sheet up to cover Andy's exposed dick "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Fight me"

"I'm not going to fight you, it's still morning!" Shaun tried to hold back his laughter, gulping down more coffee. Andy grabbed it from his grip, putting it on the side table

"What are you doing?"

Andy moved back onto his knees "Come on!" Andy laughed "It's not a real fight"

Shaun shook his head, kneeling up so he was at Andy's level "I'd kick your ass if it were real"

Andy grinned, grabbing Shaun's shoulders to push him down but Shaun instantly gripped onto Andy's shoulders, wrestling back. Andy shoved hard, pushing Shaun hard into the head of the bed. Shaun yelped and Andy sat up in shock, laughing.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" he continued to laugh, Shaun sat up and glared

"You're a piece of shit"

"Yeah but you love me"

Shaun ignored Andy's statement, instantly diving for his stomach, wrapping his arms around his waist as he slammed him down on the bed, climbing on top and pinning his hands above Andy's head.

"You sure you'd win?" Shaun grinned

Andy smirked back "positive"

But this was the only fight he lost, Shaun bit Andy's neck playfully. Andy's smile instantly lifted.

Andy spoke softly in Shaun's ear "I'm only letting you win this because I can't deny that I'm getting turned on"

Shaun huffed, moving his hand slowly to grab Andy's shaft, raising his brows as he looked down at Andy.

"You are a bit"

"Yeah I am" Andy chuckled, Shaun pressed a kiss to Andy's lips, tasting his coffee breath he wrapped his arms around Shaun, continuing the kiss. Shaun's hand began moving up and down and Andy instantly tensed, gripping into Shaun's back as his lips moved from Shaun's lips to his neck. Shaun bit his lip hard at the sensation of Andy kissing his neck, hot and tender. He knew Andy was giving him that pay-back hickey but he didn't care. He was going to let Andy win this time.

Shaun started moving down Andy's body, pressing tongue kisses over his chest and making his way lower.

"You know what they say; nothing better than fellatio in the morning" Shaun joked flirtatiously, making his way onto the floor as he pulled Andy close hard by his legs. Andy grinned, kneeling up on his elbows so he could watch.

"And you call me the weird one" Andy retorted, Shaun just smirked, carefully taking Andy into his mouth, and that was the end of it.

The way Andy approved of Shaun's movements was such a turn on for Shaun. They had been doing this for what seemed a while now and he was never over the taste of him. He took him deep into his mouth, sucking in his cheeks and trailing his tongue all over. He moved his head faster, taking in all he could of Andy, embracing the way his moans erupted from his chest.

Shaun pulled away, pumping as he looked up at Andy with lustful eyes that Andy tried not to fall in love with every time they got to this point. Andy spread his legs further apart, slouching down to a more comfortable position. Shaun's lips smirked at the need within Andy's eyes, kissing and biting teasingly along the inner thigh before his mouth replaced the hand on his length. He sucked Andy hard and slow. Andy bit his lip to hide the excitement in his chest.

His mouth worked faster, Andy's body tensed at the sensation, a loud moan escaping him before slowly relaxing. He didn't know how Shaun did it, but the way Shaun moved made Andy almost go out of control.

Shaun moaned against Andy's length, Andy's eyes rolled back, allowing himself to fall back onto the bed, his hands gripping hard into Shaun's hair.

"F-Fuck, I'm close" he breathed. Shaun looked up at him and instantly moved his mouth, pumping Andy fast. Andy was literally trembling, pulling him in closer by the waist with his legs. His moans quickly grew louder and Shaun instantly latched his mouth to the head of his dick, sucking and pulsating his tongue.

Andy's hands clenched the edge of the bed as he tensed around Shaun

"I'm—" he gasped, pulling hard on Shaun's hair to hold him there as he moved his body in time with Shaun. He cried out loudly, releasing his orgasm loud, proud and full of pride. He breathed quicker now, relaxing, allowing Shaun to pull away completely.

"God" Shaun swallowed hard, breathing heavily "You're intense"

Andy laughed, covering his face with sudden embarrassment

"What?" Shaun smirked, crawling back on top of him

"You're too good" Andy smiled up at him "Thanks for letting me win"

"It's alright" Shaun smiled back "I know you'll return the favour"

Andy leaned up, kissing Shaun deeply before pulling away "Guess we better get cleaning"

They got ready for their lazy day, showering and getting dressed in the only clothes they hadn't worn yet. They both filled bin bags with all their dirty washing, as well as the bloody towel that was in the bathroom. Shaun claimed that he knew where the laundromat was but Andy didn't believe him, checking with the front desk before they made their way to the car.

Turned out, Shaun was right.

"I told you I saw it!"

"Well _good for you_ " Andy spoke back bitterly "If you saw it, then you drive there" he told him, chucking the keys.

Shaun caught them and grinned "For someone who woke up to an orgasm you're awfully salty"

"Shut up!" Andy whined, getting in the passenger side. Shaun joined in the front, looking at Andy with curious eyes "Is something actually wrong or are you just moody?" he wondered, putting the keys in ignition.

"I'm not too sure to be honest" Andy looked at Shaun and smiled slightly "Probably moody because I'm sore after last night"

Shaun laughed "which part of last night?"

"The fight, dickhead"

Shaun grinned and leaned over, the two sharing a quick kiss before Shaun started the car, heading to the laundromat.

They got there and it was completely empty, making it easier for them to just enjoy their time here. Since they had all day, Shaun did the washing and Andy did the drying. It was pretty boring, and Shaun was annoyed at how long it was going to take, he liked to act as if he was patient in these situations, but he really wasn't at all. Andy had to go to the grocer on that strip to exchange a note into coins so they could use the machines, and they were positive that all those coins would be used up.

Andy grabbed an old Famous magazine from the pile on the table, sitting on the wooden bench as Shaun leaned against the washing machine as it rumbled under him. Andy flipped through the magazine in hope something interesting would show up.

"I'm so fucking tired" Shaun sighed

Andy looked over at Shaun "You couldn't sleep till 6am. I think that's your problem"

"True" Shaun agreed "When we're done I need to have like, a twelve hour nap"

"Ooh" Andy responded "a nap does sound good, especially in this weather" he continued, referencing to the very grey day that promised a lot of rain

"Yeah. My internet withdrawals are slowly going away" Shaun admitted

"Honestly same" Andy put the magazine down "it's still weird though"

"Probably best we don't look, right?"

"Definitely, can't imagine todays rumour" Andy screwed his face up, the washing machine slowly came to a stop and finished. Andy got up and got a basket, Shaun opened the machine and helped Andy load the wet clothes into it. Shaun started to reload while Andy loaded up the dryer.

"You don't think any fans were at that pub, do you?" Shaun wondered, separating the whites from the clothes.

Andy shrugged, putting the coin in the dryer "Doubt it, if not, it'll be all over Twitter and Facebook"

"Fuck" Shaun sighed as he kneeled down, hitting his head on the washer "Our family is going to see all of it"

"mhm" Andy responded, starting the machine

Shaun just shook his head, he didn't need to talk about it anymore, starting the washing machine. Andy instantly changed the topic to something he was curious

"Can I ask you something and it might sound really weird?"

Shaun laughed slightly, sitting on the bench and putting the beanie that hid his bed head back on "What?"

"Am I a good kisser?" Andy wondered, Shaun instantly cracked into loud laughter

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Andy laughed at Shaun's laugh and the awkwardness

"Why are you questioning that?"

"Because I think I'm a great kisser—I don't know, I've had bad shit said about my kisses in the past but I think I've improved over time with my-my movements and stuff" Andy found himself getting redder at the sight of Shaun's wide smile

"Wow dude, I have the biggest broner right now" Shaun laughed

"Fuck off!" Andy laughed with him

"Come here" Shaun held his hands out, Andy grabbed them and Shaun pulled him close, Andy climbed and sat on top of him, wrapping his arms around Shaun's neck. Shaun couldn't keep his eyes off Andy being this close to him, Shaun's hands gripped his hips.

"Kiss me and I'll tell you if you're good or not"

Andy smirked "You've only kissed like five people, me being one of them, you wouldn't know a good kiss"

"What, and you do?"

"I can't fit the amount of people I've kissed on both hands" Andy told him honestly

Shaun sighed, bringing his voice lower "stop making me jealous and kiss me"

Andy smirked, leaning in and giving Shaun the best kiss he could put together, motioning gently with him, using all the moves he's picked up over the years, even sneaking some tongue in before pulling away slowly. Shaun bit his lip and looked back in Andy's eyes.

"So?" Andy smirked

"It was okay" Shaun grinned

"Fucking dick" Andy laughed and got off Shaun, hitting his arm playfully

"Okay!" Shaun laughed "It was good, really good. You are a _good_ kisser"

"Good!" Andy piped up, crossing his arms. Shaun grabbed Andy's tattooed arm, pulling him close again, pulling the arm out from under the other, pressing a kiss to the Maurice tattoo. Andy tried to fight back his grin and the butterflies he had since that was one of the gayest things he had ever experienced

"What's that for?"

Shaun looked up at Andy and shrugged "You mean a lot more than a few kisses, Andrew. You're my best friend and band mate. Get over it, you're better than a stupid kiss"

"Oh shut up" Andy pulled his arm away, trying to not get so flustered "I need to get a drink from the shop, did you want anything?"

"Yeah alright, just get me a coke, and some barbeque chips"

"Got it" Andy nodded, walking out the door. He had to take those minutes to breathe, this was still so overwhelming to him. This Shaun business was something he never in a million years would envision himself being in, as great as it was, all this romance was making it hard for him and he was never going to get used to it, not at this point in time anyway.

An hour went by and they continued cleaning the clothes, they were lucky to have each other to speak to otherwise this activity would've been really draining. Well, more draining than it already was.

Andy continued folding their clean clothes as he waited for more clothes to dry, Shaun put on the second last load, putting in yet another coin.

"This is so annoying, I hope our place in Perth or Queensland has a free washing and drying room" Shaun thought out loud

Andy agreed "I know, I'm starting to get really dopey now"

"Aw bubba, need a nana nap?" Shaun teased

"Yes and so do you, you look awful" Andy told him "but I look worse so it's okay I guess"

Shaun laughed, quoting him " _it's okay I guess"_

Andy just chuckled, continuing to focus on folding even though they were probably going to throw the clothes around without a care in 24 hours' time. Andy was annoyed at the fact they were going early tomorrow to Adelaide (well, 7:30, but after the night they had, it was early) it was going to be a long drive and all Andy wanted to do was stay in bed all day. He began to think back to their conversation they had at 6am and thought about Shaun's ex. It suddenly clicked, the reason why Shaun had the money for this trip wasn't because he saved it, sure, some of it was saved, but it was intended for the wedding.

He hesitated for a moment, but knew he had to mention it, they're best friends for fuck sake, they should be allowed to talk about this kind of thing.

"Hey Shaun?"

"Yeah?"

Andy looked over at the tired blue-eyed man who leaned against the machine

"Is the money you're using really saved up?"

Shaun rolled his eyes "Fucking hell can you let go of the money thing?"

Andy brooded "I'm not getting mad about it dude fucking chill"

Shaun's eyes darted away from Andy and Andy exhaled

"I'm asking, is the money you're using supposed to be used for something else?"

Shaun crossed his arms "It _was_ "

"Your wedding?"

Shaun continued to look down

"You know it's okay to talk about it" Andy assured him, Shaun looked over at Andy and bit his lip

"It doesn't matter" he told him bluntly "The money means nothing anymore"

"Shaun…"

"What?" He replied, defensive as the dryer finished. He quickly jumped to open it and pull the clothes out, putting them next to Andy

"Hey, you need to relax" Andy told him softly, Shaun shook his head

"I don't know why it matters to you what that money was for" Shaun barked honestly, Andy was taken aback for a moment before instantly speaking back

"The reason it matters is that one day, you're going to get married to a girl and you won't have the cash for it because you wasted it on me"

"Fuck off Andy!" Shaun raised his voice before turning away "I'm not going to marry anyone and if I did it wouldn't be legal" he muttered, staring at the washing machine in hope the tumbling would stop, he didn't even notice the words he said till a moment later.

Andy was shocked by the statement, realising that Shaun would consider a life with only Andy, as much as it frightened him, he felt so sad for Shaun. He could feel that ache of losing a partner, Andy had been through it a couple hundred times before, and every time hurt as much as the last.

"Hey…" Andy's soft voice came up behind him, Shaun turned around and Andy placed his hand on Shaun's cheek, smiling up at him with empathy before they embraced in a tight hug. Shaun's hands clenching tight onto Andy's hoodie. Trying to soothe into his hold but it was so hard, all of this was so freaking hard.

"You'll be right" Andy assured him, pulling away to notice that Shaun's eyes were watery "right?"

Shaun nodded and wiped his eyes, breathing in deeply "holy fuck, why am I crying?"

"We'll finish this up and head straight to bed, that's probably why you're emotional, you're just sleepy"

"Yeah" Shaun breathed "I just need some sleep"

"Love ya, dude" Andy told him simply, trying to make sure it came across as a friendly I love you rather than a romantic one.

"Love you too" Shaun smiled softly, kissing Andy's cheek as the load of washing finally finished. They both got back to work, hoping it'd rush so they could get back to their room.

They got into their room by 1pm, instantly stripping to their underwear and getting in bed. Shaun managed to get the alarm clock that came with their room to work. He set it to about 5:30 so they could be up for dinner before snuggling up besides Andy. Andy embraced him, resting his head on Shaun's shoulder.

Shaun's eyes closed, fingers brushing up and down Andy's back. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't say it. He wanted to tell Andy how thankful he was for this to happen, how happy he does make him and that he'd rather be broke if that meant him and Andy could get away forever. There was a lot he wanted to say, his mind was racing with thoughts before they slowed down and he eventually passed out with Andy by his side, and Andy's mind was thinking almost exactly the same things, enjoying Shaun's comfort as he fell asleep as well.

The alarm blared through the room exactly on 5:30, the two groggily waking up from a deep sleep, it felt like they somehow managed to lose sleep. Andy sighed and sat up, covering his face as his head instantly began to throb. It was like a hangover, he felt so shitty. It probably was a hangover, considering they were drunk last night, but Andy couldn't count days anymore.

Shaun turned off the alarm and stretched his arms out before resting his hands under his head.

"You alright?" Shaun croaked

"Yeah, just got a random headache" Andy responded, rubbing his head before jumping out of the bed and turning on a light to brighten up the dim room as he got himself a glass of water, sculling down almost the whole glass.

Shaun got up and followed Andy to the kitchen, opening the fridge to see what they could have for dinner.

"What do you feel like?" Shaun asked, Andy refilled his glass with more water before shrugging and turning to him

"Something good"

"hm" Shaun pondered

"Something quick and easy" Andy piped

"Like you?" Shaun smirked, Andy instantly kicked his best friend's leg and Shaun let out a laugh "Alright fine, then you pick"

"We have to leave tomorrow so just cook the things that won't last in the esky"

"Alright, how hungry are you?" Shaun questioned

"Starving"

"I'll figure something out" Shaun promised, pulling out different vegetables from the fridge as Andy excused himself to go have a shower.

It didn't take Shaun as long as Andy thought it would, in under and hour Shaun made sausages with the vegetables they got yesterday, plus some gravy. Andy was honestly salivating over it, because it had been so long since he had a somewhat decent meal.

"This smells so good" Andy complimented, sitting at the tables in only his towel as Shaun placed down two glasses of ice cold water

"I'm a good cook" Shaun grinned, sitting across from Andy, the two instantly got into it.

"Usually I'd fight you when it came to you being good at things, but this is pretty damn good" Andy spoke with his mouth full

Shaun laughed and the two enjoyed their meal, watching TV. There wasn't much discussion besides the small discussion about whatever came up on the news.

Shaun jumped in the shower after their food settled in, Andy walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and glanced at Shaun who was rubbing shampoo into his hair. Andy bit his lip and prepared his toothbrush where he proceeded to scrub his teeth and gums. Shaun wasn't even phased, they've walked into the bathroom while the other was in the shower many times but this time had a more husband-wife feel to it which was strange for him. He finished up in the shower just as Andy rinsed his mouth out. Shaun turned off the taps and opened the glass door, Andy wiped his mouth on a towel and handed it over to Shaun.

"You serious?" Shaun raised his brow

"You'll let me suck your wang but don't want to take a towel I wiped my mouth on?" Andy questioned

"It's not the same thing but fine" Shaun took the towel and instantly dropped it, jumping to wrap his wet body around Andy with a loud laughter.

"Oh gross!" Andy screeched, pushing him off "You're lucky I'm only wearing a towel otherwise I would break you" he told him, walking out of the room.

Shaun came out of the bathroom a few moments later dry with the towel around his waist, noticing Andy all snuggled up in bed.

"Are you naked under there?" Shaun wondered

"Do you not know me at all?" Andy laughed and Shaun pursed his lips tight before dropping his towel and covering his crotch as Andy lifted up the sheets enough for Shaun to wriggle in besides him, resting his head on Andy's chest.

Shaun embraced the warmth he held. That was the greatest thing about being with a guy rather than a girl, guys are so much more warm and comforting than girls will ever be. Andy played with his hair gently before sighing

"You forgot to turn the lights off" Andy told him suddenly

Shaun groaned, pushing his head into Andy's side

"You're an idiot" Andy sniggered as Shaun got under the covers, wrapping his arms around Andy's waist.

"Well It's dark under here" Shaun told him and Andy just laughed, lifting up the sheet to look at Shaun staring up at him

"You're such a dickhead" Andy giggled

"Just come under here until one of us are bothered to get up"

Andy got under, shuffling down enough to face Shaun "You know you're getting up to turn it off right?"

They could hardly see each other but Shaun's cheeky smile was so apparent "You turned it on"

"Yeah but you were the last one to get in bed so HA" Andy spoke in Shaun's face, Shaun shook his head and tackled Andy, rolling him over under the covers so he was on top.

"You're such an asshole" Shaun muttered, Andy grinned and leaned up to press a kiss against Shaun's neck

"Shut up" he breathed "Are you still tired?"

"A little, but I don't want to sleep" Shaun told Andy, gazing into his eyes "I feel like a little kid who's forced to sleep before 8 o'clock" he explained, running his hands to Andy's to hold them above his head playfully linking their fingers.

"I thought time didn't exist?" Andy wondered

"Well, it doesn't with you, but my body clock is saying different"

Andy chuckled, trying to move his arms but Shaun held him tighter.

"You can't escape me" Shaun said deeply pretending to be evil

Andy laughed "what the fuck"

"I don't know" Shaun laughed, returning his voice back to normal as he embraced Andy in a passionate kiss, their minty fresh breaths were refreshing as they motioned together, twisting and moving slowly, Andy still struggled with his arms as Shaun put up a fight to keep him there as their lips worked together so perfectly. Andy wrapped his legs around Shaun as they kept kissing. Andy nipped his bottom lip playfully before using his legs and body strength to roll him over so Andy was now on top. He wriggled his hands out from Shaun's grip and grabbed his, holding them down.

"Still think you could win against me?" Andy wondered with a soft tone

"Always" Shaun grinned, pressing his lips harder against Andy's as his hands gripped onto Shaun's jaw, continuing their passionate kiss. Shaun grabbed his waist, digging his fingers in as the electricity from his kiss sent him wild, he could feel Andy's smirk as Shaun rolled him over, the covers from the bed sliding off of them, revealing them to the still lit room. Shaun didn't care, continuing their make out, sliding his hand to Andy's length. Andy instantly grabbed his wrist, pulling away from their embrace.

"Turn the lights off first" Andy whispered

Shaun rolled his eyes and got up, running to turn the lights off, grabbing the covers and holding it open wide behind him.

"I'm batman" he spoke deeply, Andy couldn't stop laughing as Shaun lunged himself and the covers over Andy. Andy grabbed Shaun's face as his laughter calmed down, embracing him in other kiss. He was never going to get over this.


	12. Chapter 12 - Strange Love

The boys made it to the city by 12 the next day, the drive felt quicker than it really was, the CD's they had kept them entertained with in-car singalongs. They quickly got their shit together and checked in. The room they had now was so good, their bed was in an actual room and the kitchen wasn't in the same area as the living room. It was almost like an apartment, it was much nicer in person than the photos.

Shaun was really excited because he wanted to go for a surf and was able to now, Andy was going to come along even though he forgot to bring his board. They were capable of sharing. Shaun pulled up at the beach after about an hour driving from their hotel. Andy thought it'd be closer, but he was very wrong. They got out of the car and Andy helped Shaun get his board out of the trailer, Shaun was smiling so much because he finally got the chance to surf, it was his favourite thing to do. It was the only place he ever really got time to be alone, think and let himself be free and there was a certain amount of adrenaline that came with it that made it more exhilarating. Andy did it as a fun thing, usually with friends, but he understood the way Shaun thought and felt towards the ocean.

They took to the waves pretty quickly, sharing and taking turns at swimming out and finding great waves. This beach was reminding Andy of the one they were at when they began their adventure, so many memories made him smile, Andy would love to just camp with Shaun the whole time, but there was no time at the moment. Maybe they would camp in Tasmania or somewhere in New South Wales, but as of right now, they were enjoying the waves, and it was Andy's turn to take the board.

Who knows how long they were out in the ocean, but Shaun proposed they head back after the waves seemed to die down. So they did, rinsing themselves under the taps and letting themselves dry before getting back to the car.

"I'm starving" Andy exaggerated, putting the window down as Shaun started the car

"Want to go somewhere for dinner?" Shaun wondered, reversing out of the spot and driving off

"Like where?" Andy asked in return, looking at Shaun who shrugged

"As if I'd know anywhere to go.

Andy leaned his head back and thought for a moment "You know what I could really go for?"

"What?"

"Some really good fish and chips"

"Oh yum!" Shaun moaned, agreeing "Next fish and chip place I see we'll stop"

"Yes. You're a gem" Andy complimented Shaun from his excitement for food. He sat up and allowed the wind to dry his hair, looking out at the ocean tide come in and out. Australia was beautiful, and he was never over the scenery.

It didn't take Shaun too long to find a place to go to, they parked and almost ran in to order their food. Oh man just the smell of it made their mouths water. It was going to be so worth it.

"Did you boys just go for a surf?" the old man Italian Australian said from behind the counter

"Yeah!" Shaun smiled

"Thought so, I could smell it on you. Was it great out there?"

"It was pretty good, we're from central coast New South Wales so it was a bit different from what we're used to" Shaun conversed despite the smelly comment, Andy standing beside him staring up at the menu on the wall.

"Wow! Vacation?"

"Road trip" Shaun chuckled

"Oh that's awesome, well, what can I get you two today?"

They proceeded to order and small talk, Andy putting his card in the man's hand before Shaun got the chance to pay and made their way outside to sit at the bench and enjoy their meal. The early spring wind was colder than Andy anticipated, trying not to shiver and focus on his food. Shaun was smart and brought a jumper with him, while Andy sat in a half damp t-shirt.

"God, I need a shower" Shaun muttered "I feel gross"

"Same" Andy replied, eating some more.

Shaun sat quietly, dipping his chips in some tomato sauce

"God I am jealous of you right now" Andy told him as a shiver ran down his back

"What for?" Shaun raised his brows

"I'm freezing, I was stupid and didn't bring a jumper"

"Wow, you are stupid" Shaun laughed "Do you want mine?"

"Nah I'll be fine" Andy assured him, but Shaun stood up anyway and pulled his jumper off.

"Dude seriously" Andy spoke stern

"I'm not going to let you sit there and whine about how cold you are and disturb my meal"

"I'm not whining!" Andy whined, Shaun just laughed and put it over Andy's head. Andy pursed his lips and put the jumper on. Secretly loving the comfort of Shaun's jumper warming him up.

"Thank you" Andy muttered

"You're welcome"

They got back in the car and the drive to the hotel felt quicker than the way there, full of food and ready for a beer in front of the TV, they just wanted to shower and get into some warmer clothes. They got to the hotel and went up to their room, Shaun taking the guitar from the trailer up in case he wanted to play it. They got in the door and Andy instantly ran into the bathroom.

"I'm in the shower first!" He yelled, starting the shower. God, he was so ready he would jump in it right now if it wouldn't burn his skin off. He tested the temperature and adjusted the nozzles before getting in, letting the water wash away the salty coldness on his skin.

Shaun was annoyed, pacing back and forth, wanting Andy to hurry up. He felt way too gross to do anything else but get the dried salt water out of his hair. That was it, Shaun had enough. He took his clothes off, opening the bathroom door and closing it behind him, making his way through the steam the shower left to the door. He slid the glass open, Andy jumped slightly

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You're taking too long" Shaun complained and got in

"No that's not fair I got here first"

"Don't be such a dick Andrew I need to wash my hair" Shaun argued

"Fine" Andy surrendered, stepping aside as he grabbed the shampoo to lather his hair, Shaun borrowing the bottle and doing the same.

Showering together wasn't as strange as they thought it would be, really, they didn't think about it at all. Andy really just felt like a kid again, when your parents make you shower together, but it had a different feel at the same time because they were adults—adults who are sexually attracted to each other.

Shaun grabbed the bar of soap from the soap dish and Andy smirked

"Don't drop the soap" Andy joked

Shaun laughed and went to use it but its slipperiness caused it to slip "Oh god no way"

The both of them went into a fit of laughter it almost left Andy in tears

"Do I have to pick it up? Like do I really?" Shaun wondered

"You dropped it"

"You're not going to fuck me if I do?"

Andy chuckled "Nah, I'm not usually the one who tops"

Shaun laughed and slowly bent over to pick it up. Andy got under the running water and placed his hands against Shaun's cheeks, squeezing. Shaun couldn't contain his laugh, looking over his shoulder at Andy.

"You alright mate?"

"You have a really nice ass, I'm surprised"

Shaun stood up and Andy pushed Shaun playfully against the wall of the shower, Shaun grunted softly at the sensation of cold tiles on his chest, Andy pressed right up against his body, kissing his back softly with a touch of tongue.

"Are we going to have shower sex? I don't think that's very safe or comfortable" Shaun thought out loud, turning around to look at Andy who smirked

"Depends" he shrugged, pushing his wet hair back "You saying it out loud does make it weird though"

Shaun smiled and grabbed Andy's hips, pushing him back through the running water to that wall of the mediocre shower, his lips instantly latching onto Andy's bottom lip, the taste of warm water slipping into his mouth, the two motioned, opening their mouths and slowly letting them shut so they could fit exactly how they were supposed to. As much as shower sex sounded like a bad idea, making out wasn't so bad. Andy grabbed his lover's jaw, pushing him back a little so they were under the water as they kissed so Andy could get the cold off his back. They made out for a while, their tongues twining as they felt each other's wet body's all over. Shaun grabbed Andy's cheeks and Andy sighed before they managed to get water jetting right where their lips met, they both laughed and pulled away.

"Is that what it's like to kiss in the rain?" Andy wondered, pushing his wet hair away from his face again

"I would have no idea, not really romantic, is it?" Shaun questioned, the two sharing a laugh.

"Maybe we should continue this in bed" Andy hinted and Shaun instantly turned the shower off, getting out and helping Andy out before pulling him close to meet their lips again.

"You don't wanna dry off first?" Andy mumbled against Shaun's lips

"Just grab that towel to put on the bed" Shaun mumbled back, continuing their kiss as Andy fumbled to grab the towel and Shaun picked Andy up, his legs wrapping around him and his arms around Shaun's neck as he ran Andy across to the bedroom, where they fell onto the bed, not caring about how messy this was. Failing to even spread out the towel, it was just thrown down as Shaun threw Andy down on the bed, their make out session continuing at a faster pace that was too messy they couldn't think straight.

Shaun suddenly pulled away "Lube, need lube" he breathed, holding Andy's hands as he got up, Andy kept his lips locked to his lovers, motioning together passionately as Shaun grabbed his hips, pulling him against his body as he backed into the wall next to their bags. Shaun started sliding down the wall with Andy, continuing to kiss. Andy moved his lips to Shaun's neck once his knees his the floor.

The level of intensity Andy was giving off was something Shaun was completely shocked by, Andy's lips worked wonders on Shaun's body. Shaun tried to hold back his moans as he opened his legs so Andy could kneel there perfectly and do what he did best to make Shaun feel incredible. Shaun searched the bag, finding the lube and grabbing it out before searching for the condoms.

Andy took Shaun deeper, jacking himself off at the same time, moving at different paces and vibrations to keep the sensation rising. Shaun moaned loudly and grabbed Andy's damp hair with one hand to move his head faster to continue his bliss as he tried not to panic at the fact he couldn't find the condoms. He searched quicker, moving everything around.

"Shit!" Shaun exclaimed, Andy pulled away, Shaun's hand still gripping in his hair.

"What?" he panted

Shaun licked his lips and moved his hand to Andy's shoulder "I can't find the condoms, I forgot them"

"You _forgot_ them?" Andy emphasised

"Yes. I forgot them" Shaun sighed "I left them in the bed side table"

Andy bit his lip before sitting up "We don't need them do we?"

"We could get some sort of STI" Shaun stated, making Andy chuckle

"Well I'm clean"

Shaun laughed "Don't have the clemm?"

"Shut up" Andy laughed slightly before grabbing the lube "As long as you're clean, right?"

"I just showered" Shaun grinned and Andy instantly laughed and shook his head

"Dickhead" he muttered before putting the lube all over Shaun's length and massaging it in to warm him up. Shaun was instantly feeling that pleasure Andy always gave him again, pulling Andy on top of him, the two kissing slow, their tongues touching as Andy slowly relaxed onto Shaun's length, riding up and down slowly.

The two of them felt like their sex life had turned to an all new high, the feeling of unprotected sex felt so much realer than their past encounters. They were addicted, moving at a harder pace than usual, Shaun thrusting up into his partner as hard as his body would allow him, he wrapped his arms under Andy's legs to move him into a laying down position. Shaun got on his knees, pulling Andy up close, causing the both to moan as they moved deeper, Shaun moving at an even pace, suddenly getting harder causing Andy to jolt. He knew they weren't going to last long with how much different there was in the pleasure.

This sex wasn't like the last times, they moved and tried different positions. Getting back on the bed and finding different positions that caused the intensity to shift, the passion and love in their eyes made their chemistry reach all new heights. Their experimenting was leading to something more, it was very different for them, they had only had sex a few times but this was way different, they were doing the things they would only do when they were in a relationship filled with enough trust they could do whatever they liked to each other. They loved it, the open space to do whatever let them roam wild. The first few times they had sex was all with caution, but now it was faster, louder and more passionate than ever before. The sex they were having was revolutionary.

Andy was so loud he couldn't contain himself, clinging onto the bed sheets as he shivered beneath Shaun, letting out the wildest scream he had ever made. Shaun flipped Andy from facing down onto his back and their lips crashed together, the two working together fast as the kiss got sloppy, in a matter of moments, Shaun pressed his head into Andy's shoulder, Andy's hand clenching onto his hair tight as they hit the climax.

They stayed silent for a moment before Shaun kissed Andy's collarbone.

"We're getting too good at this" Shaun breathed, pressing a kiss to his ear

"You're just the best" Andy replied in a daze, pressing his head against Shaun's. They looked in each other's eyes and Andy had to catch himself because Shaun was everything to him at this moment and he almost let the words slip through. Shaun pressed a soft kiss to Andy's nose before getting off the bed.

"I might be needing another shower" he laughed, Andy just smiled at him and stared at the ceiling.

"Wow, I've never caused anyone to be speechless" he continued with a cheeky grin

"I'm not speechless" Andy told him simply before looking at him "I don't know what I'm feeling, I'm just thankful"

Shaun just smirked before walking out, leaving Andy there, still quivering slightly remembering each sensation he makes him feel.

They ended that night with content, watching TV and drinking a beer exactly as they planned, Shaun resting against Andy's chest, talking about some shit Andy would never care about, but Andy cared anyway, because Shaun truly did matter. More now than ever.


	13. Chapter 13 - Radelaide

Waking up at a decent time gave Shaun and Andy time to do whatever they want, usually that meant staying in bed together until they got so hungry they had to get up. Tomorrow morning they were going to be on a plane to Perth and Shaun was so ready to have the Perth weather win him over with its warmth. They spent their one day in Adelaide properly by going into town and enjoying just walking around. They weren't interested in shopping and were just enjoying the sunny day, checking out things that tourists usually would check while here.

"I think I might go for a surf later" Shaun proposed "did you want to come?"

Andy thought about the offer for a second before shaking his head "Nah, you go I'll stay home"

"You sure?" Shaun asked, hesitant of Andy's answer

"Yeah, we should have time alone sometimes otherwise we'll murder each other"

Shaun laughed loudly before agreeing "True"

"And I can be your bitch and get dinner sorted so it's ready when you get back"

"Sounds like a plan" Shaun grinned before pointing towards a mall that Andy thought was a good thing to check out.

They walked around for a while, wondering into a couple gaming stores and Kmart to see what good cheap clothes they could get. Shaun walked out with a fair amount of stuff while Andy got some cheap underwear to keep him going. They liked shopping together, because they only went into stores they were interested in, unlike their ex's who liked all the high-end brand stuff.

Deciding that he wanted a water, Andy walked into Coles with Shaun and they went straight to the cold drinks to get his water.

"Should I get one?" Shaun wondered

"Do you need one?" Andy questioned

"Not really but coke looks really nice right now"

"Then get it if you really want it" Andy told him before a female voice came from behind him.

"H-Hello?"

Shaun and Andy turned to look at the brunette teenager standing with her phone

"Hey" Shaun's face lit up suddenly

"Hi, I'm a big fan of you guys"

"Really? I don't believe you" Andy joked, making her laugh.

"Yeah, unfortunately I'm not wearing a Short Stack shirt today"

"Oh that's alright" Shaun laughed "did you want a photo?"

"Yes please" she nodded and the two stood on either side of her, smiling wide as she took the selfie

"Thank you so much" she spoke brightly, it made their day that they made her happy

"No worries!" Andy replied

"Can I have a hug?" she asked, her hands shaking slightly now

"Of course!" the two responded happily as they took turns hugging her and she thanked them once again before saying goodbye and walking back over to her mum who was picking out vegetables.

"She was lovely" Shaun commented right away

"I know right, that just made my day"

"Same here, she was really nice, she didn't question us at all" Shaun spoke as they made their way to the self-serve section

"I know, she was so nice"

The two made their way back to the hotel after that, getting back in and Andy happily crashed on the couch, watching the afternoon news while Shaun prepared for his surf.

"I'll be back in a few hours" he told Andy and Andy just nodded "see you"

Shaun wandered over to Andy and leaned down, the two sharing a quick kiss that turned into something deeper quickly, Shaun pulled away and smiled "See you"

He walked out the door and Andy started biting his nails to hide his smile from how Shaun made his heart flutter.

Andy didn't really want to spend time apart from Shaun, he just wanted to do something to thank his best friend for this trip, and this was the time to do it. He jumped off the couch and ran into the bedroom to set it up, using the chairs from their table and all the spare sheets the room had to create a fort for the two of them. It didn't take him very long, but the next part was the hard part. He left the hotel and walked to the nearest shopping centre he could find from the advice he got from locals, heading into Coles to gather things for their dinner.

He brought things to make homemade pizzas, chocolate, strawberries and ice cream. He then went on to buying a bouquet of roses spontaneously before buying Shaun's favourite red wine, along with a cheap white for Andy to enjoy later. He wandered into the Kmart there to see if there was a DVD Shaun would enjoy watching tonight, it was hard because he didn't want to buy things they had at home. He ended up picking up Guardians of the Galaxy, The Inbetweeners and one of those 5 movie DVD's because it included some of Adam Sandler's greatest movies. From there he just got a few faintly vanilla candles before heading back to the hotel, again, with help from locals. He was lucky the building was tall and easy to find and follow.

He got in the door and instantly put the food in the fridge before getting back into the bedroom to finish off, leaving half the bouquet on Shaun's pillow before pulling off the petals from the rest to spread them over the bed. It was probably the lamest thing in Andy's romance book (It didn't have many pages) but he wanted to spoil Shaun. He wanted to give him a thank you of some kind, he would feel useless if he just sat there and let Shaun treat him with so much more kindness than before. He finished setting up by putting a chopping board in the centre of the fort where the wine sat with two glasses, the DVD's by their bedroom's TV. Andy loved the fact this place had two TV's.

After that it was all about the food, he worked on the strawberries first, melting the chocolate to make the chocolate covered strawberries quickly before putting it in the fridge to set. Then there was the pizza's, both of them being hard-core carnivores made this easy. The homemade meat lovers, with some vegetables, was put in the oven and that was it. All Andy had to do now was shower and light the candles before Shaun got back.

Shaun walked in the door right on time, the pizzas were almost done and Andy had prepared the bedroom.

Andy welcomed Shaun at the door with a light kiss

"You stink" was the first thing Andy said

"Thanks" Shaun laughed "Smells good in here, what did you make?" he wondered

"Homemade pizzas!" Andy beamed

"Awesome, I'll just jump in the shower and then we'll eat"

"Sounds good" Andy agreed before heading to the kitchen while Shaun jumped in the shower. Andy noticed fault in his plan now—when Shaun was done he was going to have to walk into the bedroom. Andy was going to have to have everything set up with him in there for when Shaun walked in. He was lucky the pizzas were done, he took them out and quickly cut it into pieces before setting it up nicely on a plate, running into the room where the soft vanilla smell warmed the room. He put the plate next to the wine and sat on the end of the bed, pouring himself a perfect glass of red. He took a sip and realised why it was Shaun's favourite, it was softer and had a nicer taste than most reds.

He heard the shower turn off and felt his gut turn slightly from nerves. Shaun made his way through the door a moment later with the towel around his waist. Shaun instantly froze at the sight of Andy sitting in this fort with a glass of wine, rose petals and candles.

"What's this?" Shaun asked, trying to hide his smile from how flattered he felt

"Surprise!" Andy awkwardly said, making Shaun laugh as he walked in

"Did you do this?" Shaun wondered as he walked over and grabbed the bottle of wine "no way"

"Your favourite right?"

"This is expensive stuff!"

Andy shrugged "Just wanted to give back for what you've done for me"

"You're incredible" Shaun chuckled, pressing his lips to Andy's before he quickly changed into his tack pants and a t-shirt.

Andy got up and grabbed the DVD's "I also got these for us to choose from"

Shaun grabbed them from him and shook his head "You literally thought of everything I could love" he thought out loud "I never pictured you as a romantic"

"Well I know you're secretly into that kind of thing" Andy grinned

Shaun laughed "I've done this a thousand times for someone, but having you do it for me, I don't know. I feel really happy, really happy" he smiled before looking at the DVD's, passing him the 5 DVD set "I choose Billy Madison"

"Done" Andy smiled, grabbing it and putting it on as Shaun got comfortable in the fort, grabbing a piece of pizza and taking a bite

"Fuck this is amazing—you're such an ass, Andrew"

"Why?" Andy laughed slightly with confusion as the movie started, turning off the light so the candles and TV kept the room lit. He sat next to Shaun and had a sip of his wine.

"My favourite kind of pizza, candles, wine, roses and a classic movie that we loved?"

"You calling me as asshole for being considerate?" Andy raised a brow, grabbing himself a piece of pizza before Shaun pressed a kiss to Andy's cheek, whispering in his ear

"Thank you…"

They devoured Andy's pizzas because not even Andy could deny that they were amazing, they enjoyed the movie, laughing at the same things that made them laugh ten years ago. It truly was an incredible night, the ambience of the setting was something Shaun fell in love with. Shaun had never felt this happy in a really long time, it was almost set in stone that Shaun was falling for Andy at this stage. He didn't want to be, but he couldn't stop it. While at the beach earlier he had time to think and he let his emotions go in the waves. He was so scared, but he was too deep to do anything. He didn't know if he should say anything or not, because that would be bad if Andy didn't reciprocate. He was sure he loved him and it made his heart break wide open because they could never come back from this now.

Andy left the room with the plate and returned moments later with the strawberries, making Shaun smile at Andy

"you're such a dork I love it" he laughed as Andy put the plate down with a cute grin that made Shaun just look up at him with so much admiration for his best friend.

"I got some ice cream too, did you want it?"

"Yeah that sounds great" he smiled, watching Andy walk out again, focussing on the movie. Billy was living the immature lifestyle Shaun truly desired deep down inside.

Andy came back and they enjoyed their desert, changing the movie to another once it had finished to just be background noise as they talked about mindless bullshit. Andy cleaned up quickly so they could lay against the rose petals and just enjoy their wine. Shaun lay on his side, his head resting on his hand as he sipped his wine and looked at Andy.

"Wanna play never have I ever?" Shaun asked "and you have to drink whenever you have done something"

"But we have an advantage though because we know each other?"

"That's the point"

Andy bit his lip and hesitated as he moved onto his stomach, propping up his elbows as he took a sip of wine "fine, but we don't have much red wine left"

"Don't we have something else?" Shaun wondered

"Only a bottle of 10 dollar white"

"Oh yuck" Shaun screwed his face up "Such a Bondi hipster"

"Shut up I lived there for four months" Andy laughed "You go first"

"Okay" Shaun cleared his throat and stared up thinking of a question "Never have I ever…had sex in the back of a car"

Andy smirked as he didn't take a sip

"Really? You haven't?"

Andy laughed "Nope"

"Wow, I can't believe it"

Andy laughed and shook his head "Not yet"

"Wow, I can't believe _you_ out of all people haven't had it in a car"

"I know, it really is weird"

"I'm going to have to teach you" Shaun grinned "Alright, your turn

Andy smirked before beginning his "Never have I ever smoked weed"

Andy watched as Shaun shamelessly took a sip

"What the fuck! When? Why wasn't I there?" He suddenly got loud, sitting up and crossing his legs. Shaun just laughed

"You were there, you were just passed out. I was too drunk to say no" he confessed

"Are you kidding? After all the times you've teased me for doing it, you've done it?"

Shaun laughed, taking another sip "Yep"

"Oh I _hate_ you" he playfully glared as Shaun grinned

"Alright, never have I ever wanted to have relations with a guy before we did stuff?"

Andy hesitated before taking a big gulp of wine, Shaun tilted his head with this new information. He knew Andy had kissed men before, but he wanted to fuck them?

"Really?"

"Yeah" Andy replied, slightly shy about it "during the times when I was single I'd consider guys, I even made my setting on tinder to guys too at some stage and then when I got too close to a guy and he was going to come over, I chickened out and blocked him" he confessed now, looking down. Shaun couldn't help but laugh.

"Have you ever been curious?" Andy wondered, looking at Shaun who drank the remainder of his glass.

"I think men don't like to admit that they're curious but yeah, I definitely went through it, but being with the same girl for a long time kind of distracted me from doing anything"

Andy nodded, grabbing the bottle and refilling Shaun's glass, trying to make their never have I ever fest back to normal questions (like 'never have I ever puked on someone' 'never have I ever skinny dipped' 'never have I ever thought Tony Abbott would be a good prime minister')

As they hit the bottom of the bottle, the TV was turned off as they slurred over their final glass, speaking mindless shit and trying to keep on track with their never have I ever questions. Shaun watched how their glasses emptied, Shaun wasn't even sure if he was playing correctly by the end because he had taken sips for almost all of them.

"Okay" Andy spoke softly "one last one that we both have to drink if we have"

"Deal"

"Never have I ever fallen in love" Andy spoke hesitantly, the both of them drinking the remainders of their glasses before Andy grabbed Shaun's glass, putting them on the wooden floor before laying on his back. The fallen in love question was taken no further as Shaun moved onto his back too, the both of them just staring at the roof of the fort.

Andy teasingly touched the back of his hand with Shaun's, Shaun smiled and instantly grabbed his hand, linking their fingers and holding their hands up in the air, just loving how they looked together. Andy smiled, reminiscent of how they first started and had that hand-size competition on the beach.

"As much as you suck most times, no one's ever been as nice to me as you have" Shaun mumbled

Andy looked at Shaun smiled, their hands dropping back down "same"

"I might be only a little drunk, but that only gives me the courage to say you mean a lot to me" Shaun admitted and Andy couldn't stop his grin

"You mean everything to me, we've been friends for over ten years. Dude this is as good as it gets"

Shaun smiled softly and moved himself so he was propping himself up on his side, his leg over Andy with his hand on his chest.

"I honestly wish I could've given you more" Andy admitted softly "You deserve more than this"

The red wine made them so sappy and lovey that none of this could be regretted at this moment

"You've given me more than enough" Shaun told him softly

Andy looked at Shaun and kissed his forehead "I really hope I've done enough"

"Just do this every night forever" Shaun joked, laughing softly with Andy

"It's a deal"

"Seriously though" he brought his voice lower "Thank you so much for tonight"

Andy smiled "anything for you" he slipped out honestly

Shaun leaned down and pressed his lips to Andy's, his hand moving to his cheek as their lips motioned so carefully. Andy pulled away and whispered "Are you sober enough for this?"

"Nope. I never am" he chuckled gently, pressing another kiss to Andy's lips.

"Neither" Andy breathed as their kissing got more passionate and clothes were slowly removed as they felt over each other's bodies, Shaun kissing and breathing in every movement of Andy's as Andy couldn't stop feeling Shaun all over as he crawled down his body, trailing kisses keeping his piercing blue eyes up at Andy. Andy was so in love with this setting, Shaun teasingly stopped above his crotch, removing his underwear as he kissed up his stomach back to his face. The two looked in each other's eyes with so much love and admiration. It was safe to say that night was the first time they 'made love' to each other. Neither of them were too sober to hide their true feelings, their body language was so soft yet strong as they moved perfectly in rhythm. Andy wasn't scared when he had red wine running wild in his veins, he let Shaun take over him completely, because they trusted each other, and they lavished in each other's love until the candles burned out. It made Andy feel nervously nauseous that this is possibly the meaning of true love.


	14. Chapter 14 - Sunsets

They landed in Perth around 12 the next day, after spending the morning making sure they had all the things they'd need, hoping that their car and trailer would be safe in the car park while they went away for a few days. The second they got off the plane they could just sense the warm weather, it was supposed to be 30 degrees, but 30 degrees in Perth was amazing compared to 30 in Sydney. The air was warm and the air wasn't dry but wasn't humid, it was the most perfect weather, the both of them were regretting their choice of skinny jeans today.

They picked up their rental car which was a small red hatchback which was a nice change from the huge sedan they were driving. It was lighter too, which was hard to get used to at first but eventually they got used to it.

Shaun happily kept the windows down as Andy drove down the freeway, the GPS directing them to the hotel.

"God this weather is perfection" Andy spoke, relaxed as he drove steadily

"You could say, it's Perth-fection" Shaun made a pun, trying to hold his laugh back as Andy shook his head

"You're such an idiot"

Shaun laughed and placed his hand on Andy's thigh "We should probably do something and not laze around"

"Hm yeah" Andy screwed up his face "I don't feel like being a tourist though"

"Well we didn't run away from home to be tourists"

"True"

"Maybe we should just drive around and get lost" Shaun muttered and Andy actually considered it. That wasn't a bad idea.

"Okay, we'll drop our stuff at the hotel and just drive along the coastline, wherever that takes us" Andy proposed and Shaun smiled over at him

"You really up for an adventure?"

"Why not?" Andy laughed "There's not much you can do only being here for a few days"

"Very true, we don't even have internet to know what we should do"

"Exactly, so there'll be a lot of beaches and pubs" Andy assumed

"Sounds good to me" Shaun approved, turning up the radio as a good song came on.

They got to the hotel and instantly got their shit together, putting away their stuff and changing into more beach-appropriate clothing, they weren't sure if they were going to stop at a beach, but they changed just in case. The room they had was very elegant, Shaun was lucky to pick it up on a deal, They had a huge bed to sleep in that had its own room and bathroom and a nice lounge room/dining area. The bathroom had a massive tub and shower and all in all, it was amazing. But they didn't spend too long there, leaving only moments later after eating their room-service lunch to embark on their pointless drive.

There was so much exhilaration in driving without a location, they had the ability to go anywhere and everywhere, and they had no clue where they were going to end up. They literally drove anywhere, going into towns and suburbs, going through the streets just because they could, there wasn't really a point in doing so, but they did it anyway. Driving through Perth was wonderful, the city was such a humble place compared to Sydney or Melbourne, everyone was so nice and laid back too. Once Andy found his way to the coastline they were in awe at how white the sand was, the ocean was a gorgeous turquoise, fading into an even more incredible navy blue. Shaun was really regretting leaving his surf board behind, but there is no way he could afford to take it on the plane.

They passed Fremantle, driving through and seeing what was around before they made their way further down the line. It wasn't long before they were hungry and it was time for dinner. They stopped in a town, they honestly had no idea where they were but there was a beach and a strip with shops, restaurants, fish and chips, cafes and ice cream places. They decided to go into a restaurant and have dinner there because they weren't in the mood for fish and chips again. They got chicken parmigiana each and a beer to quench their thirst. It was a good day, there was nothing better than this to either of them.

"Did you want to go for a swim after dinner?" Shaun wondered

"Don't people drown because of that?" Andy questioned, Shaun looked at Andy as if he were stupid

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard"

"I swear it's a thing"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Andy laughed "I'm not joking"

"Well it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Shaun said unimpressed

"Fine, if I die it's your fault"

Shaun just laughed and kept eating, their conversation moving along to another weird topic not many people would understand.

Allowing their food to rest, they left moments later, crossing the road to their car to take off their shirts and thongs before quickly walking through the small park as they got to the boardwalk. They were so excited to get in the water, it was such a stunning blue.

They walked over the soft white sand to the water, the water wasn't that cold at all. Shaun ran through it, splashing Andy and leaving him annoyed for a couple seconds until he ran after Shaun, jumping on his back as they fell onto the seabed. The water was pretty shallow and motionless, giving off more of a pool vibe than a beach. Shaun turned around, wrapping his arms around Andy's waist.

"You're literally a piece of shit"

Andy smirked and pushed himself off Shaun, laying back in the ocean as he sat perfectly on the sand beneath him. Shaun flicked some water at him to gain his attention.

"What?" Andy groaned as he kept his eyes closed, his face being warmed up by the sun

"Want to swim further out? This is way too shallow"

Andy sat up and began swimming "Sure" he moved onto his back, swimming backwards "beat you there" he smirked before turning back around and diving under as he swam further out to where the deep blue was, he popped his head up and saw Shaun coming up beside him, popping up. Andy stopped holding himself afloat, allowing himself to sink.

"Shaun help me!" he called out to him, popping under the water and coming back up "I'm drowning"

"What are you doing?" Shaun raised his brow in confusion

"I'm dying!" Andy fake cried, holding his breath as he went under the water, letting himself just float limply

Shaun shoved Andy "Stop being stupid!"

Andy popped back up and started laughing, Shaun shook his head and pushed Andy's hair back to see his eyes

"You know we're in a spot where we can stand, right?"

Andy stood and laughed slightly with embarrassment "oh"

"You're the biggest dork" Shaun laughed, cupping Andy's face as they kissed gently. Andy's face instantly beamed with happiness as he kissed Shaun one more time before swimming away.

They didn't swim for much longer before deciding they should get back before it got too late. Getting their towels from the car the dried off a fair bit before getting an ice cream and sitting on a bench outside eating it whilst they dried completely. Andy thought it would be funny to scrape off some of his ice cream and put it on Shaun's face, they laughed and Shaun wiped it off, threatening to put it on his face while Andy tried his hardest to hold his arm back. He squealed only the slightest and jumped off, Shaun laughing as he gave up, wiping his hand on his towel before Andy thought he was safe and sat down just to be met with Shaun's wet finger in his ear.

"Oh gross!" he screeched, Shaun laughed loudly, licking his ice cream, his grin so wide because his plan worked so well.

They got over their play fight eventually and started heading back towards the hotel when their ice creams were finished. Shaun admired the sun setting as the warm wind blew through the car, Andy kept focussed on the road. Andy honestly didn't want to think about anything other than was happening right now but it was that moment when everything was silent but his head wouldn't shut up. He couldn't stop thinking about everything back home, he was getting paranoid and just had a weird feeling, he was trying so hard to live in the moment with Shaun but he was worried about how everyone outside of their little world was doing.

"Pull over" Shaun told him, snapping him out of it

"What, why?" Andy instantly stressed as if something was wrong

"There's a lookout, we should go" Shaun suggested, Andy took a deep breath, taking the turn

"Alright"

Andy parked and Shaun instantly got out, running up the few steps to the lookout where you could see the sun setting perfectly. Andy got out and put his sunglasses on, running up to meet with Shaun. Shaun held his hand out to Andy and Andy grabbed it, walking up next to him. Shaun's hand wrapped around Andy's hip, looking out to the sun.

"You wanted to see the sunset?" Andy smiled up at him, leaning into him slightly

"I wanted _you_ to see it" Shaun told him gently "You were too focussed on the road"

Andy chuckled "Shaun I've seen a sunset a million times before"

"That's not the point, sunsets could be different here, you never know"

Andy laughed and looked out "it is amazing though"

They stood in silence, watching the sun lower till it could no longer be seen and nothing but a bright lilac and deep blue sky could be seen, a few stars shining in the sky.

Shaun turned himself and Andy turned to face him, Shaun leaned in and Andy instantly leaned up to share a soft kiss, Andy pulled away to cuddle into Shaun's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, squeezing slightly to find comfort in him. His mind wouldn't stop overthinking and it was frustrating. Shaun wrapped his arms around Andy, whispering softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Andy breathed

Shaun brooded his brows with worry, pushing his face against Andy's shoulder, tracing his fingers up and down Andy's spine. Andy honestly felt so beside himself, he was too lucky to have him, Shaun was far too good to him, honestly. He was being treated better than he deserved and it scared him just the tiniest bit. He wasn't scared of Shaun, he was scared of himself because he had never experienced something this real before and he was scared of fucking up like he fucked up all his previous relationships.

That night when they got to bed Andy was wide awake with worry and panic because he had fallen in love with Shaun, he never wanted to admit it to himself but he watched Shaun peacefully sleep as he lay wide awake and realised that this was it for him. It was like this overwhelming emotion where he was so happy and content but it scared him because he had never had feelings this strong before, he had no clue where it'd take him. He was scared of losing his best friend, he didn't want to regret this. Not this, he wanted this to work.

He was so worried because they both knew that they wouldn't be able to be together for real, it probably would never work. Before this experience they couldn't even handle each other for this long, Andy wasn't sure how they were doing it but they were and Andy had to face the fact that what Shaun said was true, time doesn't exist when it comes to being in love and he hated that Shaun was right, because that night was the night he realised in maybe only two weeks of being together he was so fucking in love with this stupid man. And all he wanted was to stop feeling this and just have mindless sex with him like it was originally set out to be, it was meant to be for their own personal gain and so they didn't feel so lonely, but now they do everything together and for each other. Andy shut his eyes tight, trying to not think about it, but he couldn't stop. It was fair to say he didn't fall asleep until he heard saw the sun peak through the curtains.


	15. Chapter 15 - Fuck

Andy woke up what only felt like minutes later, he was so exhausted. He got up and dragged himself into the bathroom to brush his teeth, after rinsing and borrowing the complimentary lip balm the hotel left, he walked out to the lounge room and Shaun looked up at him from his laying down position on the couch.

"Good morning, dreadful"

"Do I really look that bad?" Andy croaked "What time is it?"

"About 11? And nah, you don't look bad" he smiled softly "there's a cold buttered croissant on the dining table"

"Thanks" Andy smiled tiredly as he sat down at the table, peeling away the light fluffy pastry to have no appetite whatsoever, but he ate anyway because he didn't want Shaun to worry or know he couldn't sleep because he wasted hours thinking about him.

Shaun got up from the couch when an ad came on and leaned on the dining chair next to him "You alright? You're dull as shit"

"Couldn't sleep, must be the slight time difference" Andy muttered with his mouth full

Shaun pursed his lips "Well, I got up earlier than I should've then went out and found a 7/11 and got more condoms"

Andy stared at Shaun for a moment "…This is the kind of conversation you want to have over a croissant?"

Shaun chuckled "Not really, just thought it'd lighten your mood"

"Well I'm glad you're taking precautions when it comes to having sex with me" Andy smiled slightly now before sighing "I think I need a coffee"

"I can go get you one?" Shaun offered

"We should go together and just walk around" Andy suggested

"Yeah I'm down for that, when did you want to leave?" Shaun asked

"Just let me eat and we'll leave now"

Andy honestly wished he could've perked up but he was so stuck, in such a big place he felt claustrophobic, he and Shaun checked out things in Perth they hadn't looked at before and even made their way through the park they once were at when they stood for hours meeting fans. It was weird because somehow overnight there was clouds covering majority of the sky and it seemed very fitting with today's mood. Shaun was trying his hardest to make Andy happy and it was getting to a point where he was getting frustrated at the both of them, but Andy was having fun and he was slowly getting perkier but as of right now he was still as dull as a dying lightbulb.

"What now?" Shaun wondered as they walked through the gardens

Andy looked at Shaun and smiled "another coffee would be nice. Or twenty beers"

Shaun laughed "it's 5 o'clock somewhere, right?"

"Exactly"

Shaun grabbed Andy's hands and their fingers linked, instantly putting a smile on Andy's face despite his doubts. Andy stared at their hands as they walked, it felt kind of naked, being in a city where they had fans and were casually just holding hands. Andy wasn't sure if he cared if they got caught anymore, it'd be hard to explain but maybe in the end it'd be worth it? Probably not but Andy was trying hard to be optimistic.

Andy was starting to feel better a few hours later after they checked out the local stores and they goofed around doing shit they'd surely get kicked out for if they were still 15. His mind was clearing of all the bullshit when they sat down on a bench near their building with another coffee for an hour having a deep and meaningful conversation about their ex's and what they thought existed outside their own state of mind. It was like it was just the two of them sitting there in a lonely city. Andy was no longer as claustrophobic when he saw Shaun's bright smile when he laughed.

Shaun felt better now too, he was honestly worried that something had gone wrong and Andy was going to leave him hanging. It was probably a stupid thought, but he wanted to be enough for Andy and not feel like he was a fuck up. With ex's it was easy to comfort them with food and presents, he wanted to do that for Andy but he knew Andy would just get annoyed because he couldn't do the same in return but honestly, Shaun didn't care all that much because Andy was enough for him.

"I think it's going to rain" Andy sighed as a cooler breeze swept past them, Shaun looked up at the clouds that where getting darker.

"Did you wanna head into the hotel and go to the café? I haven't eaten since this morning" Shaun told Andy and Andy instantly nodded

"Yeah" He got up, grabbing Shaun's hand as he stood up. Shaun looked at Andy and He stroked Shaun's cheek softly before kissing him softly.

Shaun smiled and kissed back gently "That was random" he smirked

"Am I not allowed?" Andy wondered as they walked

"Oh no you're allowed. It was just…nice" Shaun laughed awkwardly, Andy grinned as they walked into their building, heading into the café.

Andy ordered a milkshake so he didn't get the shakes from another coffee and Shaun ordered a coffee and a sandwich. They sat there, enjoying their meal and time together. Andy brought up something that hadn't been mentioned in a long while.

"When should we check our phones?" he asked, Shaun kind of just stared, uncertain

"Maybe when we get back to Adelaide?" He advised. He didn't want to check their phones, he was dreading it and he knew that if they checked them today Andy's mood would fall apart again.

Andy just nodded, slurping the remainder of his shake "I'm okay with that"

Shaun instantly changed the subject to where they were going next, talking about what kind of things they could do whilst away, they were keen to go to Queensland to visit all the theme parks again and hadn't really thought about what to do in Darwin, Shaun was concerned and wondered if he could surf somewhere there. Andy always found it amusing how Shaun craved a surf. He usually surfed every day and now he only got to every few days if he was lucky.

"Did you want another drink?" Shaun wondered "I'm going to get a bottle of water"

"Nah I'm good" Andy smiled slightly, watching Shaun as he got up and went to the counter, he sighed and slouched in the couch, watching Shaun and looking around awkwardly. He spotted a group of girls in their early twenties sitting in the corner of the café. One blonde girl was staring at Shaun as if she was hesitant.

God, she better not be doing what Andy thinks she's going to do.

Shaun came and sat back in front of Andy, Andy shared a smile with him as he said something about how it took so long to get served. He looked over and locked eyes with the blonde girl. She quickly looked away and got up, making her way over.

"You've got to be kidding me" Andy muttered

"What—"

"Hey!" The girl spoke from behind, Shaun turned and looked up at her

"Oh, hi" he chuckled softly

"My name's Courtney, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, I'm Shaun" he smiled, nodding over at Andy "That's my friend Andy"

"Oh" she glanced at him before looking back "Are you from here or just visiting?"

"Visiting, we're from New South Wales" he told her

"Oh funny I am too!" She spoke enthusiastically "Which part?"

"Central Coast"

"I'm from Newcastle. That's kind of close?"

"Yeah" Shaun laughed "Kind of"

Andy sat there, watching their interaction as she sat on the arm of his chair, grabbing his shoulder as they talked about what they did for a living. She had no clue what Short Stack is which was good, Andy kind of hoped he'd lie and say he was a mechanic or something. Andy could feel himself become lightheaded as the flirting continued between the two of them, there were sirens going off in Andy's head and he was getting angry. He knew Shaun was a natural at talking, he was charismatic and could flirt playfully without even knowing just to keep the conversation going. He tried to include Andy but Courtney kept ignoring him. Andy could feel his jealousy rage through his body, Andy looked over at the elevator, watching as it said it was almost at the ground floor. He had to get out of here.

He got up off his seat and bit his lip anxiously

"I'm going to the bathroom" he told Shaun who looked at him with slight worry before Courtney dragged him in to focus on her again. Andy rolled his eyes and ran to the elevator to get in just before it closed. He took deep breaths, slamming the button that took him to his floor a thousand times. The elderly lady next to him was looking at him like he was crazy and Andy must've looked crazy because he didn't have much sleep and was having a psycho rage about a girl flirting with Shaun. That wasn't his only issue, everything was just hitting him all at one.

The door opened on his level and he ran into his room, slamming the door as he went to the bedroom and sat on the bed, head between his hands as he panicked now, exactly how it was when Shaun took him away from all their bullshit in the beginning. Andy had never been like this before that moment, he was freaking out because he was so jealous and so in love. He was angry at himself for letting it happen, he was so stupid and he couldn't fix it, there was no way to fix it. He loved Shaun, he loved him so much it hurt. This felt like Stockholm Syndrome, he felt so trapped by Shaun that now he couldn't stop his feelings. A darkness was clouding over him as he tried to control his breathing, nothing in his life was right, it was all so fucked up. He felt physically sick. He had to get away and think, he just needed to think without freaking out. His eyes welled up with tears as he focussed on the pain in his throat caused by heartache.

Andy heard the door open and instantly jumped up. He had to get out of here. He grabbed his hoodie and walked out of the bedroom to see Shaun distraught.

"Andy, are you okay!?" He panicked at the sight of Andy. Andy shook his head and Shaun grabbed his shoulders. Andy instantly shoved him off, taking a deep breath.

"I-I can't do this" he muttered "it's too much" he muttered again, using his shaky hand to wipe his eye

Shaun looked at Andy with so much concern and hurt it was killing Andy "W-…What do you mean?"

"There's something wrong with me, I shouldn't have assumed we were monogamous—I-I'm sorry, I need to go" Andy rambled, walking towards the door.

"Hey!" Shaun shouted, pulling him to face him "What's wrong with you?"

Andy ignored him and turned to the door but Shaun grabbed his hands and pulled him in close, grabbing his face firmly and looking him right in the eyes "Will you tell me what's going on?"

Shaun was freaking out now and Andy couldn't stop the tears in his eyes as he stared at the guy he was in love with. He just shook his head, biting his lip. Shaun's heart was aching at the sight of Andy in so much pain.

"Please" he whispered "Baby, please" he slipped out mindlessly, pressing his head to Andy's "Please tell me what's wrong"

"I-I can't" Andy's responded weakly, Shaun almost lost it in front of him, his voice breaking

"I need you" he pleaded, causing Andy to push himself off Shaun as he headed out the door

"Just talk to me!" Shaun shouted, his voice distressed as Andy walked out the door

"I just need to think, okay?" he told him clearly now "I'll be back" Andy assured him with a genuine look in the eyes before he shut the door behind him.

Shaun looked around the room in disbelief, he wanted to chase Andy but was clearly told not to, but he wanted to so bad. He had never seen his best friend in so much pain before. He ran to the window and looked out to see Andy walk out and make his way quickly down the street, turning the corner where Shaun couldn't see him anymore. Shaun turned around and kicked a chair over with frustration. He wanted to just destruct everything but couldn't in a place that wasn't his. He was truly homesick now, just wanting it all to return to normal. He wanted to just be home with Andy in his arms and make sure he wasn't so upset anymore. He was over running, he wanted it to stop the second he saw Andy with tears down his face. He picked up the chair angrily putting it back in its spot before he sat on the couch.

He was so worried about Andy, he couldn't think and the second he heard thunder he became even more worried about him. Shaun was so close to getting in the car and looking for him but he knew he should leave Andy alone. Fuck, he hoped Andy wasn't regretting him, what did he mean by 'I can't do this anymore?' what did he mean about not being monogamous? Shaun would never consider being with someone else while being with Andy. He loved Andy, he was monogamous to him without even a single thought about it. This was too much for Shaun, he didn't want to give up on Andy, ever. He just wanted to tell Andy all of this without looking like a huge fag. Shaun shook his head, he had to stop caring about his masculinity when it came to his best friend, the guy he loved. They were going to have to talk about this when Andy got back, they'd have to, even just a little bit, because Shaun wanted this to work, he wanted to be with Andy for as long as they possibly could. Shaun looked up and caught his guitar in his sight. There was only one way to let out how he felt. Music.

Andy found the park they walked through earlier and found a bench under a tree. The walk there calmed him down for a moment, the sound of thunder actually calming him in hope it'd rain and wash away his thoughts. He felt bad for causing a scene, but he had to get out of there. He just needed to breathe.

It was official, he had fallen completely in love with Shaun.

 _Fuck_

This was never what Andy wanted, he didn't know what to do, he just wanted to turn back time and wish the kiss never happened, but he didn't want to wish that because the time with Shaun was the best thing to ever happen to him. He had to stop being such a freak about it, this Stockholm Syndrome wasn't him being trapped and falling in love, this was him not being able to escape his own poor thoughts. He loved Shaun regardless. He was so fucked, he had no idea how to deal with this, how the news would go back home. He wasn't even sure if he could handle a relationship right now, he was positive he couldn't. He wasn't sure how to work this out when they were going to be together non-stop till they decided to get back home because it was never supposed to be this committed.

Andy couldn't believe Shaun could deal with him like this, this exact behaviour is what has caused so many past break ups and fights. He hoped he didn't scare Shaun too much, because his panic attack could've made Shaun believe everything was his fault when it wasn't like that at all. It was all in Andy's head, and he had to get the fuck over his commitment issues and get used to the fact he and Shaun had something special. The rain suddenly came pouring down and Andy smiled slightly. He had to stop thinking about it and let himself go with the flow, it was the only way he'd survive this craziness. He breathed deeply and sat crossed legged on the bench under the tree, hood over his head in hope the rain wouldn't get too heavy and soak him. He was going to go back in a few minutes to apologise, but first he decided to just sit there and let his thoughts free while he could.

Andy walked back into the room about half an hour after walking out, the first thing he saw was Shaun, a notebook and a guitar. Shaun looked up so quickly, his face filled with relief when he saw the soaking Andrew by the door. He put down the guitar and walked over to him.

"Thank god you're back, I was so worried" he admitted, placing his hand on his chest. The two shared a smile.

"I'm so sorry" Andy weakly pushed out before they embraced in a tight hug, Shaun's face pushed into Andy's neck, inhaling his scent. He couldn't stop thinking the words _I love you_

"I'm just glad you're okay" he mumbled

"Yeah I'm fine" he told him before they pulled away, looking over at the couch

"Write a new song while I was gone—"

"Shut up" Shaun muttered, grabbing Andy's face as they embraced in a deep kiss. Andy chuckled, wrapping his arms around Shaun's waist as they kissed. Shaun pulled away, looking down at Andy with so much admiration before kissing his forehead

"No, you can't see the song" Shaun stated, going to put it all away "It's not finished yet"

"Right" Andy laughed "I'm just going to change and I'll be right back"

"Alright" Shaun smiled, putting the guitar and the song that was so blatantly written about Andy away.

When Andy came out in his track pants and t-shirt, they rang room service to order their dinners before Shaun and Andy somehow managed to spoon on the couch, watching TV. Shaun wanted to ask about it but didn't know how to start the conversation. He decided to just leave it for now and continue to lavish in the contentment he had with Andy in his arms.

That night wasn't as dramatic and eventful as their day, going to bed early because of how exhausted Andy was, also the few hours' time difference stuffed them around a little bit.

Andy slept so much easier that night, Shaun struggled a bit because it was a bit early, but eventually he drifted to sleep.

At around 4:30 in the morning, Andy jolted awake to Shaun's body pouncing on him, leaning over. Shaun leaned down and pressed a kiss against his neck.

Andy groaned with frustration "Not in the mood" he muttered

"Wake up!" he commanded, jumping on the bed to make the movements wake him up.

"Why?" Andy cleared his throat, looking out the window "It's not even morning yet"

"I know, get up" Shaun smirked before getting off him "Get your board shorts on"

"Board shorts?" Andy sighed, what could it be? The beach? But Shaun doesn't even have his surf board here?

Andy quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before quickly getting his board shorts on and a shirt. He ran out to see Shaun waiting by the door in his shorts, thongs and t-shirt.

"Ready?" Shaun wondered as Andy put his thongs on

"Yeah. Where are we going?" he asked, Shaun held his hand out to Andy and Andy held it, Shaun leading him out and onto the elevator, going up instead of down. It hit Andy now where they were going, it made him smile. Shaun was the biggest dork.

The elevator opened on the roof, where the swimming pool was. Shaun led Andy out of the elevator. Andy bit his lip, loving how it looked to have the lit up city be seen from the rooftop. It was beautiful, really.

"Why are we up here?" he had to ask, Shaun took his shirt off

"Well, the pool is empty, and I thought we could witness the sunrise before we leave later" he told him as he kicked his thongs off, looking at Andy and waiting for him to do the same. Andy quickly got his shirt off and kicked his thongs off. Andy grabbed Shaun's hand and smirked at him

"Ready?"

Shaun nodded and they ran, bombing into the pool. The water was colder than they had anticipated, both of them popping up, wiping their faces off and commenting on how cold it was. The air was surprisingly warm for this time of the morning. It was nice after the storm they had yesterday.

They just swam and hung out in the pool for a while, Shaun holding Andy close in the shallow end as they kissed so slowly and gently as time passed. They just sat there together, enjoying the water and the sight of the sun rise as all the lights in the city turned off. The sight was pretty incredible, the orange piercing through the lilac sky. Andy wasn't annoyed about Shaun disturbing his sleep anymore because it was pretty glorious. He was surprised Shaun wasn't over it because he's surfed so many times when the sun is rising, but the way he looked in that light just radiated off him. He seemed so genuinely happy.

Andy stared at Shaun with so much admiration and when Shaun looked back at him they both couldn't help but laugh, Shaun wrapping his arms around Andy, wrapping his legs around his hips. Andy turned around and held him close, moving slowly down the pool.

"Will you ever get over this?" Andy asked curiously

Shaun smiled softly "I don't think so" he told him honestly

"The sunrise?" he corrected, realising what Shaun thought he meant

"Oh" Shaun laughed nervously "I don't mind the sunrise. I prefer it over the sunset"

Andy smiled, leaning in to kiss him gently before Shaun let go of him, swimming away on his back. Andy swam to try catch up before retreating to the steps to get in the pool. He sat on the top step, watching Shaun float around on his back.

Shaun breathed deeply, staring up at the light blue sky, he hesitated before asking his question.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?" Andy responded as he stopped kicking his feet in the water.

"What did you mean yesterday by you can't do this anymore?" he asked carefully, standing up and looking at him

Andy just stared for a moment, trying to put the words together "…It was all in my head" he told him "I just got a bit funny about that chick yesterday, I was being delusional"

Shaun looked at him with empathy, swimming over and standing between his legs, mindlessly moving his hands over Andy's arms and hips.

"You weren't delusional, I would've been the same"

That made Andy laugh "Are you sure? Because I became a freak" Andy looked down and mumbled "I was worried that I scared you off"

"I've known you for how long now? What makes you think it would scare me off?" Shaun smiled now "Either way, I would never get with anyone else for as long as you're around"

"But, this was never meant to be anything serious, it was stupid for me to assume we were monogamous" He told him bluntly "We aren't boyfriends"

"So?" Shaun brooded "We're still in this trip together, we're helping each other. This is only about us two, I wouldn't want to bring a random girl in and ruin that. I'm not that kind of guy"

Andy smiled slightly "Yeah I know" he sighed, putting his hands on Shaun's shoulders "I'm just stupid"

"Yeah you are" Shaun laughed as he leaned up, wrapping his hand around the back of Andy's head as he leaned down, the two sharing a tasteful tongue kiss. Shaun's passion was something that continued to amaze Andy, it sometimes felt like Shaun was trying to prove something to him and Andy found it amusing.

He wrapped his arms around Shaun's neck, Shaun grabbing Andy from under the knees and yanking him close as their kisses continued so deep and promising. Andy was never going to get over this and he hoped he wouldn't have to anytime soon.

Once they decided their hands were too wrinkly they headed back to their hotel room, showering and getting dressed before making sure their bags were packed and ready to go when they left at 1pm later that day back to Adelaide.

9:30am came around and they decided to head out for breakfast. They discussed their options and what they felt like but none of them rang the way they hoped it would. They were looking around for almost an hour, then there it was, the place where they could do no wrong.

"KFC!" Andy shouted so excitedly and Shaun couldn't help but agree

"Yes! I knew there was a reason you're my best friend!" Shaun beamed, he loved the fact Andy understood his way of thought with food, if they were to do this trip with their ex's they'd be stuck at a café having poached eggs. This was incredible.

And it was the best thing they could ever regret, they ate till they were full and sat around for an hour before deciding to get back to the room so they could leave for the airport soon. They needed to get the car back too, so it was going to take a while.

Shaun and Andy were at the airport by 12 and were waiting in the bay by 12:15. They had 45 minutes to spare. Shaun got them both coffees to drink as he flipped through a newspaper that was just sitting on the seat next to him. Andy was trying to bite his tongue because he wanted to check his phone, he thought it had been long enough for the drama to have died down. The main reason it was drilling into his head was because he was so bored waiting there. Usually fans would meet them at the airport and save their boredom, but no one knew they were here so here they sat, bored and waiting.

"I really want to check my phone" Andy told Shaun plainly, Shaun instantly looked at Andy as if he were crazy

"Are you sure? You can't wait?"

"I'm really bored and feel like I have to"

"But then you'll be shitty for the whole flight back"

"So?"

"…You really think it's a good idea?"

"Yes"

"Fine" Shaun gave up "Do whatever, but don't tell me bad shit" he told him, looking back at the newspaper

"Fine" Andy huffed, grabbing his phone from his carry on, turning it on.

He waited for it to turn on and load up. Instantly he had three voicemails and only a couple texts which was slightly disappointing. He thought he'd start with something easy, going on Twitter to check how the fans were doing. Everyone was talking about the two of them being together, saying things about what they imagined they were doing (like sex, cute dates etc.) it was kind of weird, because for so long they were in their own little world about it but little did they know majority of the fanbase were rooting for the two of them. Andy scrolled further before stopping on a photo. He started chuckling because only they could get so unlucky with this.

"Someone got a photo of us kissing" Andy told Shaun straight away

"What!?" Shaun freaked out, grabbing Andy's phone "no fucking way! They were on the other side of the road?"

"Yep" Andy took the phone back, scrolling further for someone's 'proof' to show up "Ah, the girl we got a photo with the other day uploaded the photo and people have noticed our faded hickeys?"

"Really? I forgot they were even there"

"Yep" Andy sighed "Jesus, we're fucked whenever we get back, there'll be so many questions as to why we aren't really together"

Shaun stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Andy went on to check the texts that were from his mum before listening to the voicemails. They were all from Bradie.

Andy suddenly froze as Bradie's stressed voice spoke into his ear. Andy could only think one word, it was the only word that could slip through his lips.

" _Fuck_ "


	16. Chapter 16 - Drive

' _Andy hi, it's Bradie. I know I was a dick but I just want to let you know the case will be dealt with next week. Obviously it's up to you two if you want to come home but…yeah, would mean a lot if you were there. Bye.'_

 _'Andy, please check your voicemails, your mum is getting really worried and I can't handle this alone. I don't care if you and Shaun are together or not. I don't care if you want nothing to do with the case. Just come home'_

 _'Hi! Andy, it's your brother Bradie here, hopefully you finally turn on your phone because tomorrow is the day when we go to court. It'll be at 9am. I'm not saying you have to be there but it would mean a lot…Bye'_

Andy sat by the window side of the plane, staring out blankly at the clouds as those voicemails played over and over again through his head. He knew something was up, he just knew it. They had no choice, they were going to have to leave the second they got to Adelaide, which would be at about 5pm. Maybe they'd nap for the 3 hour travel so Andy could drive back home. Fuck, they were so screwed. Andy didn't think it'd come to an end this soon. This meant he and Shaun were over, that was the only option. He wasn't ready to let it go yet.

Shaun put his hand over Andy's, squeezing gently as Andy squeezed back.

"We'll make it. Everything will be okay" Shaun tried to convince him, Andy looked at him

"I don't care if we don't make it on time, I just feel horrible"

Shaun kicked Andy "We said we weren't going to feel guilty about it"

"It's kind of hard, he's my brother, and my mum was freaking out—she has enough kids to worry about"

"Stop worrying!" Shaun demanded "We'll leave when we get back—"

"I'm driving"

"Fine"

Andy smiled "if I drive fast enough without killing us we should get there right on time"

"Okay, when arrive we'll get dinner at the airport and take it with us"

They sat and planned how they'd work together to get there on time. Taking shifts driving whilst the other slept. It was going to be boring, but that's what they were going to have to do to make it on time.

Shaun didn't even want to think about the possibility of it being all over, he wanted it to last forever. He spent those whole 3 hours thinking about how this began and all the small memories that got him to where he was now. He was horrified to think that what he had with Andy would be over. He honestly wanted to ask Andy out, he wanted to tell him he loved him. He just needed to think it out and find the right moment, he needed this to work. He just needed it to. He didn't know what to tell his parents, his brothers, friends or fans but that didn't matter to him, he cared about that the least. What matters is that they get out of this case without a large sum of money taken from them and could just be with Andy the way he had pictured for a while now.

They got out off the plane and rushed through getting their bags to run to the nearest fast food place where they ended up getting Hungry Jacks despite it being their least favourite kind of fast food. From there they made their way to the car, paying for their stay as they headed out, Shaun loading up the address on the GPS as Andy swiftly drove and ate his fries at the same time.

The drive was exactly how they expected, the same CD's played over and over as Andy tried his hardest to get far. There was a lot of Andy slamming on the breaks at lights and Shaun getting annoyed at him for it. Not that Shaun was much better. But once they got onto the rural freeway they were fine, Andy speeding and trying to keep his eyes focussed in case of animals or idiotic drivers. Shaun tried to keep him calm, holding his thigh as he drove and talking about things they enjoyed to take his mind off of it. It wasn't till it was after midnight, where Andy drove silently through the darkness, Shaun snoring in the seat next to him.

This silence was haunting Andy's imagination, those thoughts he freaked out about still panicking in the back of his mind. He was having those moments where he thought of all their memories, beginning to mourn what they had. He tried to shake it away, he wasn't going to cry like a wuss, and he had to be stronger than this. He had to realise sometimes things just aren't meant to be and that it'll all work in the end. He hoped it'd be okay in the end, he hoped so hard that his knuckles turned white holding the steering wheel so tight. As long as Short Stack was okay, that was the main priority right now. He had to keep focussed on his brother and the fans waiting anxiously for them to come back, focus on making sure no matter what their band still remained at the end of the day. It was still so hard to deal with, but it was going to end soon. Andy had to take a million deep breaths and just remind himself, _everything will be okay._


	17. Chapter 17 - Isolation

The drive was exactly what was anticipated over majority of the drive, they took turn in a sleep-drive ritual. It was boring, the only thing keeping Shaun interested was how the sun was rising and how they were finally over the Victorian border. It was still going to be a few hours before they got there.

Andy stirred awake at how the sun pierced through the windscreen, he looked over at Shaun and rubbed his eyes. Shaun quickly glanced at Andy then back at the road.

"Morning Sunshine" He smirked. Andy sat up, rolling down the window halfway to get some fresh air on his face.

"Where are we?" Andy wondered

"Fucked if I know" Shaun laughed "middle of nowhere"

And he was right, it was endless dirt roads and farms that had a lot of cows.

"We'll be there in a few hours though" Shaun let him know "Right on time"

"Oh cool, did you want me to drive?" Andy offered

"In another hour you can"

Surprisingly, for once, they were on time, possibly earlier. The estimated time got earlier and earlier the more they drove, allowing them to properly stop at a small town and take a quick pee break, get some food before Andy continued driving.

After half an hour they ended up on an open road in the middle of nowhere again, Shaun put his hand over to Andy's that idled on his thigh. Shaun was getting a bit too bored, he wanted something to take his mind off it before he went literally so insane. His fingers softly ran their way around his palm, and Andy entwined their fingers, focusing on the road. Shaun had an unmovable grin, looking out at the grass and trees either side of the road. There was literally nothing here but farms. Something suddenly clicked to him and it made him want to take advantage of this moment with Andy. It was possibly the last time they could be intimate, the last time they'd be able to hold hands while he drove down an isolated highway.

"How long have we been driving?" Shaun asked, Andy glanced at the time on the dashboard quickly

"About halfa, why?"

"Can we stop at the next truck stop and stay there for an hour?"

"How come? We have to get back as soon as possible" Andy told him, Shaun sighed, leaning his head over.

"We're early at the moment...and, you know" Shaun hesitated as he told Andy honestly "I'm never going to forget this trip"

Andy chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, wishing the next town were five minutes away so he could just hug him for a while "GPS says next truck stop is an hour away"

"Pull over" Shaun simply said, Andy shook his head "Why?"

Shaun just exhaled, wishing Andy would stop asking questions and just listen, pressing a kiss from Andy's shoulder to his neck, biting only softly.

"Shit" Andy huffed, realising what he wanted "Right now?" He came back, even though he could feel his insides getting all jittery

"Just once, before we get home and this is over" he whispered, they stared at each other quickly with such a longing sadness. They were missing each other already and no words had to say that.

He slowly moved off the road to a stop. Shaun smiled triumphantly, but he had a bittersweet feeling swarm the air. Andy needed a second to breathe. That's when it hit him, he wouldn't be intimate with his best friend ever again once they got home. Andy had to take advantage of it too, before it was all over.

"You're lucky I gotta piss again" He said as an excuse

Shaun watched Andy get out and jumped over to the backseat of the car, checking out his hair in the rear-view mirror, making sure he looked alright.

Once Andy was tapped off and dry, he went to open the car door before realizing Shaun was in the back, his brows rose, moving his hand to the back door, opening it to peer his head in at the goofy looking brunette who sat in the far corner sprawled out. Andy let out a laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to seduce you" He smirked

Andy chuckled "It's really not that hard to do that" Andy honestly told him, Shaun wore a wider grin now.

"Shut up and get in here" He almost breathed, Andy got in, closing the door behind him. Shaun's hand made its way to Andy's soft cheek, stroking with his thumb as Andy quickly licked his lips. Each kiss with his best friend was as exhilarating as the last.

Leaning almost completely on top of him now, his head pressed to Shaun's. Shaun put his other hand on the other cheek, dragging both hands to the nape of his neck to carefully place his lips upon Andy's. Andy gently held onto Shaun's chin, kissing him softly, their eyes closing as they pulled away for a second, Andy's lip twitched with how his heart began to pound, pressing his lips harder onto Shaun's. His hands fumbling to undo the first few buttons of Shaun's shirt. Shaun quickly grabbed Andy's wrists, pulling away.

"Slow, Andy...We have time" he whispered, Andy almost sunk into his smooth voice, his hands sliding around his nape now, Shaun holding the curve of Andy's hips. Their lips moved in the exhilarating motion, Andy nipping softly on his bottom lip as he begged for something deeper. Shaun slowly guided his tongue in, tasting Andy as their tongues bumped, slowly entwining between kisses as Andy made his way completely on top of Shaun, pressing his hard crotch on his. He pulled away with an exhale, Shaun instantly nipping his jawbone, kissing to his neck.

"C-Can I take your clothes off now?" Andy let out a soft moan as Shaun's hot breath and tongue worked against Andy's neck, hands tracing lower and lower into his jeans.

"Is that a yes or what?" Andy asked impatiently

Shaun chuckled pulling away to look up at him

"I like it when you beg" he grinned

"Then _please_ take my clothes off" Andy brought his voice lower

Shaun smirked, grabbing onto Andy's ass pulling slightly.

" _Please…_ " Andy breathed a whimper.

Shaun went from a straight face to a soft smile, moving his hands to Andy's jeans. They both laughed, Andy almost screaming in victory. They moved quicker now, fumbling to pull off each other's shirts and jeans that were holding them back from each other.

Once successfully completely naked, Andy's lips latched onto Shaun's neck, sitting up a bit.

"Shit, condoms" Shaun breathed

"Forget them" Andy muttered and Shaun spat on his hand, lubricating himself quickly so Andy could slowly slide his way onto Shaun's length, letting out a low groan.

"Fuck..."

Shaun watched Andy circle his hips, holding onto him as he moved. God, Shaun couldn't believe how lucky he was, watching Andy just ride him so smoothly, keeping his eyes closed as he got into the moment. Shaun couldn't help but put his hands all over Andy's body from face to his chest, he could feel the heat inside of him, and he wasn't sure how long they both were going to last. He never wanted these moments to end.

Andy began to move faster, Shaun grunted, throwing his head back as the pressure became tighter, harder as he moved, panting from how hard he was working.

"S-Shit" Andy slouched over Shaun, continuing to move, his bright eyes quickly looking in Shaun's pleadingly, Shaun instantly grasped his ass, positioning himself so he could thrust up into Andy, he bit his lip to hold back his loud whimpers.

"God-fuck" Shaun muttered, pounding into Andy "You look so good" he pushed out "You're so amazingly beautiful"

Andy quickly covered Shaun's mouth to shut him up, his words would just make him come faster. He worked against his length as it pounded into him, Shaun's hand grabbing onto Andy's length to speed up the process. They both knew what they wanted now, they held back for long enough.

Shaun began to pump him fast as they moved in this quick pace, Andy could feel it building in his stomach, his fingers digging into the car door, clenching his eyes so tight because god, GOD, he was close. He ignored how the car moved rhythmically beneath him, he ignored the fact he was in a car, which was an obvious momentous occasion for him. He ignored everything besides the way Shaun made him feel and the way Shaun was moaning.

"O-Oh fuck!" he whimpered, pushing himself harder and harder onto Shaun, who was panting beneath him.

His hand that covered Shaun's mouth quickly moved to Shaun's chest, and in 3 hard movements, he crippled, a loud orgasm leaping out his chest, his legs shivering as he collapsed, his hands grabbing onto the closest thing that it could. Pulling onto the door handle as he came, the door falling open as he lay on Shaun's chest.

"Fuck!" he muttered, Shaun's head was out of the car, laughing hysterically, Andy flushed pink.

He managed to get the door closed once Shaun regained some sort of consciousness.

"Did you wanna finish?" Andy breathed, Shaun smirked.

"I already did" He laughed

Andy stared down at his tan chest, smiling at how great it was to be here with him, his body heat the only thing keeping him warm. Shaun was radiating with a gorgeous soft smile, pulling Andy carefully to press their foreheads together.

They just breathed each other in with their eyes closed, Shaun opened them to admire Andy, even just to admire Andy's lashes in front of his.

"I-" Shaun breathed, Andy opened his eyes, fluttering Shaun's heart and leaving him breathless. He pressed his lips to Andy's instead, the two of them kissed for a little bit, lazily and softly till Andy decided they should get back on the road.

The drive was bit more calm now, they were in New South Wales now with only a couple hours to go. They were going to make it, even if they stopped at the next truck stop for half an hour to an hour. Andy was still tingling all over from their backseat session, it was perfect for a goodbye. They both tried hard not to think about it and Andy honestly had no idea what to do. The clouds in the sky were becoming overcast which felt so familiar to them. Technically, they were home and they did feel good about that, but they were terrified about anything that were to happen after 9am.

Andy pulled into the rest stop that was about an hour's drive away from the court house. They had some time to spare and the two of them thoughtlessly wanted to be together for as long as they could. Neither of them had to say a word because they knew. All the wanted to do was press pause and breathe.

Shaun sat at the park bench while Andy went to the bathroom there. Shaun knew what he had to do, he had to tell him. He couldn't cause any more destruction than there already was, he had to get it off his chest so they could talk it out and know what to do. He had no idea if Andy loved him back, or if he wanted them to be together, but he had to try. He felt like he never tried enough.

When Andy came out it felt like Shaun's heart was shooting up his throat. He really didn't know how to approach this, he hadn't told someone 'I love you' for the first time in over six years, but he had to try, his mind wouldn't stop telling him to just _try_.

"I have the bladder of a pregnant woman I swear" Andy joked, sitting across from Shaun who laughed before looking down.

"Should we have 'the talk' before it's too late?" Shaun was already slapping himself, he couldn't understand why he started it like that, or why he'd start it after a pee comment

"What's 'the talk'?" Andy responded seriously now, crossing his arms as he waited for Shaun to explain

"What happens after this? After today. Will we go back to normal or what?" he asked bluntly, Andy was agitated having this spotlight on him, he leaned his arms on the table, trying to respond.

"I-I don't know" he told him simply "All I know is that this will be tough to handle, together or not it's going to be fucked. Everyone knows"

Shaun swallowed the tightness in his throat

"I don't know Shaun, I don't know" Andy sighed, rubbing his face "my head is a mess"

Shaun grabbed Andy's hands and made him look him directly in the eye. Here goes nothing.

"I want us to work" Shaun told him "I want us to get together, for real, none of this bullshit about people back home because what matters is how we decide to be—Andy I want you to be my boyfriend"

Andy's throat locked up with that heartache again, he couldn't help but feel tears in his eyes. He automatically blamed it on lack of sleep.

"Andy, I am _so_ in love with you" Shaun slipped it out so perfectly it felt like silk. Andy smiled softly, leaning over to press a light kiss on Shaun's lips before looking in his eyes.

"I love you too" Andy breathed, the two sharing a more loving kiss before Shaun asked again, so hopeful after knowing Andy felt the same.

"Do you want to be together?"

Andy pulled away and sat down properly "I-I don't know"

Shaun instantly took his hands off Andy's, looking at him offended by his words "What do you mean you don't know!? You just told me you loved me!"

"That's the thing!" Andy croaked as he began to panic again. He tried to remain calm as his throat tightened, his eyes welling up yet again. He hesitated as the words slipped his lips

"…It doesn't make sense for me to love you"

Andy couldn't stand the hurt in Shaun's face when that hit him like a thousand knives. He seemed so upset, he got up from the bench. Andy jumped up instantly and followed.

Shaun turned to Andy "How?"

"What do you mean how?" Andy raised his voice now "I'm—"

"Don't you start!" Shaun overtook him "It's a fucking rhetorical question, because I don't know why after everything we've been through, what we've done for each other, you say it doesn't make sense to love _me_. Guess what, Andy? It does make sense"

"How does it make sense!? You're too good for me, I'm fucking insane and only fall for terrible people, that's why it doesn't make sense for me to love you. It doesn't make sense for _you_ to love _me_ " Andy argued, Shaun rolled his eyes, stepping up to Andy

"You know what your issue is? You won't let a decent human being that could actually make you happy, make you happy"

"Fuck off"

"Fuck you" Shaun spat, turning away bitterly as he made his way back to the car.

Shaun got in the front seat and Andy got in the passenger side. The two didn't say a word to each other, Andy putting his sunglasses on and looking out the window as he realised he possibly fucked up the one good thing happening for him in life right now.


	18. Chapter 18 - Homecoming

They made into Sydney right on 9. They hardly spoke, the GPS being the only thing to have spoken the most in the past hour. This was the problematic thing with these two boys, they could never properly finish a discussion or argument because both of them always wanted to be the right one. Andy wish he got to explain himself better but Shaun was being an absolute dickhead about it which really grinded Andy's gears. He wanted to tell Shaun his idea that he thought about to discuss before their talk became an argument. If there were a chance for them to ever work they would have to speak to each other. That was the first thing they learnt when the band got back together, now they'd have to learn that when it came to their personal relationship.

Shaun paid for parking and was quick to find a spot, pulling the handbrake up hard as he stopped the car.

"We better go, we're gonna be late" he muttered, the both of them taking their seat belts off.

"Wait" Andy stopped him, grabbing his arm as he took his sunglasses off with the other hand. Shaun looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Shaun" he spoke with sincerity. Shaun sighed.

"Yeah, me too"

Andy smiled going to open the door

"Wait" Shaun pulled his arm back pressing his lips to Andy's. Andy instantly cupped his face as they shared a deep passionate longing kiss, Shaun's eyes closed tight as he tried not to get emotional over what he believed was their last kiss. After a minute Andy pulled away, putting his glasses back on and getting out of the car.

They walked up to the doors of the court house with their glasses on, keeping straight faces at the sight of media being at the door. They weren't here because it was Short Stack, they were here because Universal had possibly fucked their million dollar reputation.

Shaun walked a few steps ahead of Andy, he felt nervous, the sight of hungry journalists making it feel like a battlefield.

"Shaun!" One shouted, running over and walking by him "where have you been with Andy during the past few weeks?"

The both of them kept their mouths shut

"Why weren't you here? What's your opinion on what happened with universal? Are you really to blame?"

"No comment" he muttered

"Andy! Do you have something to say?" The reporter turned to him and he spoke honestly

"We aren't allowed to talk about it at this point in time. Sorry"

Shaun and Andy walked up the steps as the reporters tried their hardest to get the full story, it was weird because the only time they had that kind of attention was at award shows, not about something so serious and personal as this.

Shaun opened the door, letting Andy in first before closing it behind him. They were 15 minutes late by this stage, having to go through security check until their manager came running in.

"Where the fuck have you guys been? Come on!" He rushed them, pushing them through to the room.

They took their sunglasses off as the room went quiet, so many people they knew were there. Bradie's girlfriend gave them the worst look that made them feel terrible.

Shaun pointed to a spot in the isles

"Sit there" he whispered, and as they moved, the judge called out.

"Mr Diviney and Mr Clemmensen, do you mind standing by Mr Webb during this trial?" His gruff voice spoke loudly, the two keeping their heads up as they made their way to stand either side of Bradie when they were secretly freaking out on the inside.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Bradie muttered, not looking at them.

"We'll talk later" Andy mumbled back

The trial went for a fair amount of time, universal decided they wanted nothing to do with it as it was entirely the other bands fault, the bands team of producers, writers and managers with their lawyer were standing there instead, their words stuttered as they failed to bring up the right amount of evidence, while Bradie brought sheets of music Shaun had written, demos and other things. The boys felt bad for letting him do it alone, but Bradie did a fabulous job in doing so, everything was confident and well presented. Andy and Shaun were hardly questioned unless it was to back up Bradie's answers. They were their own lawyers which should've terrified them, but instead they were overly empowered. The jury and judge moved into a room to discuss the verdict, Shaun, Andy and Bradie finally feeling like they could breathe.

Bradie shocked Andy with a hug, Andy instantly hugged back and laughed

"Are you okay?" He chuckled, Bradie pulled away and slapped his chest

"You're an ass"

Shaun laughed before Bradie turned to him

"You're even worse"

"What! What did I do?" Shaun argued

"You're the one who decided to leave me!"

"Aww poor bubba" Shaun pouted

"It's not funny"

"We'll go out for a beer later and talk it out, alright?"

"Fine, only if you're paying"

The judge and jury went back to their seats and after a few moments of further evidence and questions, it was time to announce the verdict.

He said a lot of mumbo jumbo before the words rang so clearly through their ears

"The jury announces Short Stack not guilty" he slammed the hammer, telling the guilty side their penalties. Being fired from Universal, which left each of them having to owe $60,000 to universal, a fair amount of it going into the boys' bank accounts, which made them overwhelmed with happiness. Andy didn't have to worry about Shaun's money now since it was all rolling in, most of it would go straight back into the band anyway. All the bands cd's are being ripped off the shelves as of tomorrow morning to be destroyed and Short Stack were going to be okay, which was the best part of all. The money and justice was great, sure, but their band was saved from being kicked to the streets so that was the most important thing of all.

They celebrated by heading to the pub for a catch up. Bradie felt awkward, sitting across from two guys who had more than obvious tension. He knew he couldn't ask anything about it, he knew these guys for so long he could just tell something was up. Despite their happiness they showed around Bradie, he knew something else was happening.

Whatever they had must've been bigger than Bradie expected, he couldn't help but notice the way they reacted when they bumped hands or simply looked at each other. It was a new reaction, Bradie only saw them look at their old girlfriends like that. Only difference was that they showed a longing to actually interact correctly and not just with whatever Bradie was saying.

After a couple beers, Andy jumped up and excused himself to the bathroom. Shaun sighed and spun his glass half-filled of beer optimism in his hands slowly.

"So, are you going to tell me what's happening between you two?" Bradie wondered straight up, Shaun was his best friend and Andy was his brother, he couldn't not talk about it

"What?" Shaun acted oblivious

"Between you and Andy"

"Oh" Shaun nervously laughed before shrugging, Bradie gave him a questioning look

"I honestly don't know!"

"Okay, relax..." He sighed "what happened?"

"You want all the details?" Shaun smirked, Bradie screwed up his nose

"Not sure-"

"He put my dick-"

"Stop!" Bradie covered his ears as Shaun exploded into a fit of laughter

"That's not funny!" Bradie told him off

"Come on, it's pretty funny"

Bradie just rolled his eyes

"Seriously though, it started out as a loneliness thing, we just kept each other company, then it turned into something serious" Shaun told him the basic details

"How serious?" Bradie wondered, actually concerned

Shaun chewed his lip, hesitant "...we, uh, told each other we loved each other an hour before we got here"

Bradie stared, stunned and concerned because it didn't seem to have worked out well

"But Andy freaked out because he thinks he's too insane for me so nothing's happening about it"

"What the fuck" Bradie spat out without thought

"I know. Heavy stuff" Shaun sighed "I don't know what to do, I want to ask him what we should do when I drop him off but I'm so worried"

Bradie just nodded "I'll talk to him if I have to"

"No you don't have to do that-"

"Quick change the subject he's coming back!" He suddenly panicked as Andy returned to the table, he watched the pair smile at each other. Andy offering to buy Shaun another drink as Shaun denied, reminding Andy he had to drive.

Bradie really hoped the two would work it out, he didn't want the band to be a wreck because of this.

Shaun pulled up at Andy's and helped him unload all his stuff and set it in his room that felt so cold and empty from how long it had been. Shaun had no idea what it'd feel when he walked into his dark home. He still felt weird being back in his home state, it only felt like yesterday they left. But no, it was almost a month.

Andy turned on the TV and made it more comfortable as he walked Shaun out. He honestly didn't know how to feel. It was so bittersweet.

"Thanks for the trip" Andy smiled softly at him as he stepped out of the doorway

"Anytime man" he smiled before turning away "Hey?" Shaun turned back to him as he remembered

"Yeah?"

"What do we do now?" Shaun wondered, he had a mix of sadness and hope in his eyes, and so did Andy. Andy shrugged slightly, trying not to think about it too hard.

"I'm not sure" he chewed his lip, sharing his idea "but I was thinking, we should spend a month or so apart, no commitment, nothing, just see what happens and how we react, and if we really want to be together then, maybe we can"

Shaun tried to hold back his hopeful grin, thinking how easy it could be. A month flies by, he can do it.

"Okay, that sounds like a decent idea"

"But that shouldn't stop us from trying to be with others o-or anything like that" Andy spoke nervously, he had spent months apart from Shaun before, but it wasn't going to be anything like this, he didn't want to think of Shaun moving on but they had to test it. They had to test their feelings by being distant and.

"Alright" Shaun laughed awkwardly

Andy smiled slightly before wrapping his arms tight around Shaun, Shaun hugging back just as tight as they swayed, eyes closed shut. Shaun running his hand through Andy's hair as they sighed, enjoying what was their last hug for a while.

They pulled away slowly from their embrace and looked at each other for a moment, it was that awkward moment where they weren't sure if they should kiss or not. Andy cleared his throat.

"Anyway"

"Yeah" Shaun spoke over him "I'll see you" he spoke his farewell sadly, turning around as he walked back to his car.

"Bye" Andy spoke softly as he closed the door, sliding to the floor and leaning against it as he stared up, breathing deeply. He felt so sad and he couldn't understand why. He looked out the window by his door and saw Shaun take off and that was it for him. He suddenly felt so exhausted and almost depressed, this past month had been the hardest thing for him. He looked around his empty home not knowing where to begin. It may not have been a break up, but he was certainly heartbroken for his own decisions. He hoped so badly that Shaun wouldn't find anyone new. He hoped Shaun's love for him was as strong as his for Shaun. He needed their love to be tested to know this is real and from every night on where he slept alone it felt so cold and haunting, Shaun being the only one he thought about before he slept. He hoped so hard it almost suffocated him.


	19. Chapter 19 - To Be Continued?

Shaun spent the month and a half in a daze, surfing, drinking, surfing, crying and becoming an insomniac because he couldn't sleep at night and letting his beard grow back. He stayed at home in his locked shell and wrote songs almost neurotically. He wanted to break the deal so many nights and just take off to Andy's at midnight and just say "fuck it" but this was something important for them. There was no contact, and Bradie was in on the plan, not talking about the other to either of them. Shaun felt almost lost, he didn't want to let Andy go, even as much as Andy said go for it, he didn't want to. He can't lie because he did try, he went on a date with a couple girls and another guy to see if that did anything and it just wasn't happening for him. He felt incredibly alone and was having withdrawals from Andy. After spending so much time with him it felt so distant and cold to be apart. He knew what he wanted, and he tried to wait as patiently as he could till the moment rose to tell him he loved him once again.

Andy spent the month and a half not much better, he partied more than usual, he was scared to surf in case Shaun was there, he lived every day with anxiety and fear that Shaun had found someone knew. Andy knew he was fucked, he had never fallen so hard in love and like drugs, he internally felt like a recovering addict, sweating and trembling and every bone in his body just ached. He watched a lot of Netflix and tried to write songs but they became too messy to make any sense. He also spent drunk nights trying to contact his psycho ex for a quickie and reliving his tinder nightmares, inviting boys over to have sex with and ending up crying about his love life and how he fucked up to the guy he could never recall the name of.

It shouldn't have been this hard for either of them, and what was harder is that they couldn't even do band stuff, it was like they were just dead to one another.

Fans couldn't understand, they were so lost as to what happened as neither tweeted that much and if they did it was stuff like deep, meaningful quotes and drunk ramblings that were quickly deleted the next morning. The fans were hard for Bradie to control, having to tell them over and over that Short Stack were still a band and hadn't broken up again. Everyone was mourning a relationship they adored, it ached them to know something horrible was still going on after coming out of their original shitty position.

What was hard for Shaun and Andy was the rest of their families trying to understand what was happening, they didn't care if either were 'gay' they just wanted them to be happy and work it out. Andy's mum called him stupid a few times, despite Andy shouting back that he knew over and over.

Andy woke up on what would've marked the official month and a half since they decided to postpone in case it wasn't what they wanted. He pulled his phone off charge and there was an instant text from Shaun.

 ** _It's been over a month_**

Something in Andy fluttered as he wrote back

 _I know_

 ** _Wanna catch up?_**

 _Sure. Head on over x_

Andy deleted and retyped the 'x' at least six times before sending. He instantly got up, showering, making sure he looked nice and making sure the house was somewhat clean. He felt happy and nervous in case the results were bad. He hoped that all his hoping was worth it. He wanted to be with Shaun again.

About half an hour later, a knock at the door came and Andy jumped up so fast it almost made his head spin. He jogged to the door and opened it, revealing a scruffy Shaun who had tamed his beard and had a haircut. Andy had no idea how he could remember how Shaun even looked like it had been that long for him. He avoided looking at the photos on his camera out of fear, but here he was. After all his delusional thoughts. He was actually here.

"Hey" Shaun smiled kindly

"Hi" Andy smiled, leading him into the house and closing the door after him.

Shaun felt fairly awkward, motioning carefully into his lounge room. He couldn't believe he was here, Andy hadn't changed one bit. He looked really good, honestly. Shaun just wanted to drop to one knee and ask him out but that was only something he'd do in his fantasies. He had imagined this day for so long and it was finally here. It happened so quickly, he hated that time with Andy moved so quickly.

Shaun took a seat on the couch and Andy offered a drink, Shaun nodded, watching the TV while he got the drink. It was so odd and distant at first, but it was starting to feel like that month and a half never happened. Andy set the coke in front of him and sat beside him, far enough that they weren't touching. God this was weird.

"You got a haircut?" Andy laughed slightly, admiring how nice it looked

"Oh" Shaun chuckled, putting down his can "Yeah, after two months without any care it looked a bit crazy so I went to Brooke and she fixed it up" he smiled, picking up his can again and taking a sip

"Brooke? You still go to her?"

"Yeah, she gives me discounts"

"Ex-fiancé discounts" Andy laughed, making Shaun smile

"Yeah, she's still a good friend. She asked about you"

"She did?" Andy spoke with slight disbelief "what did she say?"

"Well she knew what happened…between us, and when I told her what was going on she called us both stupid"

Andy smirked "I miss her"

"She's been dating someone now for a few months, which makes me feel happy for her. Maybe all four of us could hang out?"

"Yeah" Andy hesitated "Maybe"

The two stayed quiet for a moment before Shaun brought it up

"Have you been with anyone?" he questioned with caution, Andy ran his hand through his hair

"I can't deny and say I didn't try"

"Same" Shaun sighed "How'd it go for you?"

"Oh you don't want to know" Andy spoke nervously "It was horrible"

Shaun grinned "Really?"

"Yes—don't get smitten about it"

Shaun bit his lip "Well for me it was average"

"Average?"

He shrugged, not knowing how to describe it "…It wasn't you"

Andy smiled and looked down "I still love you"

"I still love you, too" Shaun replied meaningfully

Andy looked at Shaun's blue eyes, having the same emotions he had the day he fell in love run through him again.

"So, what's next then?" Andy had to wonder, even though he shouldn't have. He worried for a moment that Shaun may not be ready and might actually want to move on, but if that were the case he wouldn't be in this room with him right now.

Shaun scooted closer, grabbing Andy's hands, smiling at their warmth. He loved how real this was.

"You said after a month or so of being apart and figuring it out we could be together"

"Right" Andy breathed deeply

"Well I've figured it out, have you?" he wondered, Andy loving the way the corner of his lip pulled up into a grin

"Y-Yeah" Andy smiled wide "I have"

"We better want the same thing or this would be hella awkward" Shaun laughed and so did Andy

"No, no, I'm sure it's the same thing"

"You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Well" Andy pretended to ponder "Only if you'll be mine otherwise that's just unfair"

"Fuck off" Shaun laughed, moving his hands to Andy's cheeks. Andy's hands sliding up Shaun's thighs as his heart stuttered at his touch.

"This is it, right?" Shaun had to make sure

Andy nodded, confirming "You're it"

Shaun exhaled softly, his smile trying to fade as he leaned in, the two sharing a hesitant, soft kiss. Shaun's stubble tickling him softly. Andy felt so nostalgic in his kiss. It was like when they were on that beach together all over again. His lips warm and calm against his. They somehow fit so well it astounded him.

After their kiss, Andy made breakfast because neither of them had eaten. They then moved onto the couch where they cuddled and watched Netflix. It was pretty perfect, considering 24 hours ago Andy was doing this alone for 12 hours straight.

Their day was pretty average, to them it was perfect. They went for a walk on the beach and enjoyed staying at Andy's lounging about and doing whatever they wanted. They were stuck like glue now, they just enjoyed each other's presence, playing video games and talking about things that happened in the past month that would only matter to the two of them. After dinner, Shaun helped Andy with the dishes before grabbing a beer from the fridge and leaning against the wall watching Andy put all the plates away.

All day he just wanted to just kiss Andy all over, but he thought he should go slow since it didn't seem like they just got back together for the sex because man, was the sex good, but that was only 10% (maybe 20%) of what made what they had so good. He was just so keen on him, he had pictured many times what their make-up sex would be like and honestly, Andy did too. The both of them spent a month and a half sexless after having sex all the time, if there wasn't some form of redeeming at the end of this they would've gone insane.

Shaun stopped watching, unable to help himself as he placed his beer down, grabbed Andy's hips from behind as he kissed the back of his neck. Andy smiled instantly.

"You good?"

"I missed you" Shaun mumbled against his skin, continuing to press soft kisses. Andy turned around and wrapped his arms around Shaun's neck, leaning in to kiss him.

"I missed you more" he mumbled, kissing before Shaun could argue with him. They motioned together deep and passionate as Shaun backed him into the corner of the bench. Andy couldn't resist temptation as their tongues lightly touched, slipping his hand up Shaun's shirt to run his fingers gently over his warm skin.

It was like pressing down on the accelerator, their kiss becoming more meaningful and deep. Their lips only breaking apart to take their shirts off. They were both over the moon, ecstatic as Shaun grabbed Andy's waist, pushing him up onto the counter, their kiss becoming sloppy as Shaun's hands fumbled to undo Andy's pants. His lips moved to Andy's neck. Andy's hands clenched tight into his hair as he moved back up, pressing his forehead to Andy's.

"You drive me fucking crazy" he breathed, Andy becoming more turned on by the second as their kiss continued, Shaun tugging him close as they dry humped slowly, continuing their make out. Andy slowly slid off the counter, undoing Shaun's jeans as he backed him down the hall to his bedroom.

What happened in the bedroom that night was something better than they could ever imagine or remember. It was so raw, passionate, so much love and lust being shared between one another. They were never to get over how they worked, they were just so into each other. It felt so different this time round, because this was legit, there was so much warmth and comfort in how they moved in the security of Andy's home.

The way they looked in each other's eyes as they pretty much made love kept Andy in such a haze of love and exhilaration. There were so many whispered confessions. He never wanted days with Shaun to end, and it never would. This was it for him. This was forever. He could just tell. It was just so different.

The next morning, Andy woke up to the buzzing of his phone. His eyes slowly opened to Find his hand on top of Shaun's as he sprawled out, snoring next to him. Andy smiled before grabbing his phone and answering.

"Hello?" Andy croaked

"Hey! You never let me know how last night went" Bradie spoke back energetically

"I hardly touched my phone" Andy chuckled, wiping his eyes. Shaun stirred awake, opening his eyes to just look at Andy who was laying on his stomach, propped up and on the phone to his brother.

"I'm guessing that means it went well?"

"It went amazingly" Andy confessed, noticing Shaun as he propped up on his elbow

"Good morning" he smiled, stretching as a wide smile spread Andy's face

"Hey! Shaun's awake" he said with enthusiasm, putting the phone on speaker

"Hey Bradie" Shaun greeted, climbing on top of Andy's back.

"Hi" Bradie laughed awkwardly, probably realising what the pair were doing last night "anyway, I was just calling to ask if you wanted to do band practice, maybe even do a new Short Stack radio?" he wondered

"Sounds good" Shaun agreed, pressing a kiss to Andy's back, making Andy grin as he lay back down on the pillow.

"Just text me a time and we'll be there" Andy told him, hanging up as Bradie said goodbye.

"Finally" Shaun sighed, pressing his crotch against Andy's ass as he moved soft slow kisses down his spine. Andy giggled softly at the way his beard tickled his back. Andy rolled over as Shaun made his way back up. The two just smiled at each other so sweetly for a moment.

"I love you" Andy couldn't resist from telling him anymore

"I love you" Shaun smiled, the two kissing quickly as Andy's phone went off.

Shaun laid on his back, looking over at Andy who checked his phone.

"Bradie said 12"

"hm" Shaun grabbed Andy's phone "come closer"

Andy shuffled closer "Why?"

"The fans should know that Short Stack is far from over"

Andy smiled, the two sharing another kiss as Shaun opened up snapchat, taking a photo of Andy's cuddling into him, mostly showing how his arm rested on his chest.

When it came to their practice with Bradie, it seemed different in a way, there was hardly any arguments and they were very open, discussing things that happened on their holiday on Short Stack Radio. They owed it to the fans to know what happened that month (keeping it pretty PG of course) Bradie was semi mortified which made it even more amusing. They were happy, and nothing was going to end that, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. They found each other in the middle of a disaster and they made it out alive, there was nothing stronger than what they found right now, becoming so irrevocably involved with one another. Bradie couldn't deny that even he liked it, he liked that they were happy, and he was even happier than their band would survive and be stronger than ever this way.

Shaun went back to Andy's afterwards, the two enjoying yet another session of being so wound up in in each other. It was a combination of ego and ignorance that made it so blatantly Shaun and Andy. It was them, and they loved each other even more so combined. They moved the couch after refreshing themselves, watching football. There were only a few more games left before finals which made Shaun really excited, while Andy didn't care as much, but he still enjoyed it.

"I'm really dreading going home" Shaun sighed, sipping his beer

"Then don't" Andy told him simply

"And what, live here?"

"Yeah" Andy smiled "I mean, only if you want to"

"I've actually been considering moving out with the money from the case and renting out the house. I can't really handle it since we broke up" Shaun admitted

"Just move in with me then" Andy spoke about it as if it wasn't a big deal

"You sure? This isn't too soon or anything?" Shaun worried

"Dude, we've been friends for over ten years and lived together for a month on the road. It's not that soon, it'll just look that way to everyone else" Andy reassured

"True" Shaun looked back at the TV, smiling slightly "We're going to be roomates"

Andy just laughed, putting his hand on Shaun's thigh

"You know what we should do when football season is over?" Shaun began to share an idea, looking at his boyfriend who sat next to him

"What?" Andy replied, glugging down some beer

"Continue our trip and actually do fun stuff"

Andy chuckled "Yeah that sounds good. What do you mean by 'fun stuff' though?"

"I don't know, we'll have internet to help us" Shaun laughed "I don't know, just hate leaving things unfinished"

"Fine, then let's do it" Andy agreed "it'll be fun"

Shaun grinned and leaned over, kissing Andy's cheek

"Sh, footy is back!" Andy slapped him away, the two watching the exciting game that left them biting their nails.

They were like a married couple and nothing was ever going to change that, they just adored each other too much, so happy to just be around each other and they were beyond excited for their next adventure with their relationship, with the band and with their fans.

Because they had found it, after all this bullshit, they had finally found true happiness.

This was real, true love.


	20. Soundtrack

_**Thank you so much for reading**_ _, I made a list or 'soundtrack' of songs that helped my ideas flow for this story, I just thought you could listen to them as you read to understand my inspiration and even make you think about scenes about this pairing on a roadtrip that I never thought about._

 _Please don't forget to let me know what you thought of the story :)_

**Runaway Soundtrack**

1\. Suburbia - Short Stack

2\. I'd Go With You Anywhere - Birds Of Tokyo

3\. Gasoline - Halsey

4\. Gravity - Short Stack

5\. Wild- Troye Sivan

6\. Flawless - The Neighbourhood

7\. Perfect - One Direction

8\. Drive - Halsey

9\. The Ocean - Tonight Alive

10\. Homecoming - Short Stack


End file.
